It Runs Through The Family
by chipzixo
Summary: On Jessica Dursley's 11th birthday, she receives a letter; much to the dismay of her grandparents Vernon and Petunia. Dudley is quite stunned by the whole ordeal, and his wife Amelia is just confused. The secrets they tried to hide unfold. Chapter 33 up!
1. The Visit

**Okay, so I decided that despite what JK says, Dudley's kid should be 'different'. ;) Her name is Jessica, kay? Also, if anyone knows the actual name of the Headmaster of Hogwarts post-DH please let me know :) otherwise you will be subject to my skills of name creating, which do need a bit of creative refining :D**

**Disclaimer; No, I don't own Harry Potter or anything within the Potterverse.**

**EDIT; 27/11/10.  
I've been going through this fic today and rewriting bits of it. Here, I've added descriptions of James, Albus, Lily and Jessica seeing as they don't appear anywhere else, and a more detailed description of Amelia. It feels so long ago I started this fic - and so it's been really weird reading the beginning again.  
Thank you for taking a look and giving it a chance, who knows, you might enjoy it! :') **

_Prologue; The Visit._

"James, stop teasing your sister."

"Lily started it! And why do you never shout at Albus?"

"Albus, don't tease your sister."

"It wasn't even me!"

Harry Potter stood outside the door of number 16 Salisbury Crescent with his wife and three children, who were currently arguing. He silenced them all and turned back to the shiny black door, taking hold of the lion-shaped brass knocker and knocking three times. His cousin, Dudley Dursley, came to the door. He was considerably thinner than he had been nineteen years ago, and his dirty blonde hair was cut neatly on his head. His face, however, remained just as piggish as his father's and his eyes just as beady. Despite all of this, he had somehow managed to find a wife - now Amelia Dursley - and was father to a daughter, Jessica, who was ten - the same age as Harry's only daughter, Lily. Since Dudley had shown some compassion on the day of Harry's departure from Privet Drive, they had remained in contact, and Harry and his family visited on special occasions - always in the absence of his aunt and uncle, Vernon and Petunia Dursley.

Harry smiled at the man behind the door, beginning to bid him a happy birthday. Dudley, however, shushed Harry; his eyebrows were knotted together in an anxious frown and his mouth was slightly open as he tried to find the words to say. Harry simply raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

"I really wish you'd called beforehand..." He said, eventually, "I'm sorry Harry, maybe another time?"

"I don't have another time, Dudley," Harry replied, "I'm very busy. Sorry, but can we just come in? I'm sure whatever is wrong won't matter."

Reluctantly, Dudley stepped aside, welcoming his cousin into the house. Smiling, the family made their way down the now familiar hallway and through the first door into the lounge. Upon opening the door, Harry stopped short, causing James to walk into his back. There were two people sitting on the couch whom Harry had hoped he would never have to lay eyes on again.

"Boy?"

Vernon Dursley was exactly how Harry remembered, if a little older and balder. Next to him sat Petunia Dursley, still as thin and pristine as ever, her lips pursed tightly together and the cup she was holding shaking slightly. The silence was broken by an impatient Albus Potter forcing his way past his father and brother.

"Merlin, Dad, get a move o-" He too stopped short at the sight of the unfamiliar couple. As the rest of the family entered, Harry cleared his throat.

"Petunia, Vernon, this is my family - " he gestured to each person in turn, "James, my eldest son, Albus, his brother," a boy with similar coloured hair, but straighter and messier, his vivid green eyes not obscured by glasses, stood looking at his elder brother with an incredulous expression that clearly said 'you're an idiot', "Lily, my daughter" a little girl with dark red hair and the same colour eyes as James smiled at the Dursleys, her front teeth missing and heavy freckles scattered across her whole face, much more than both of her brothers, "and Ginny, my wife."

James was taller than both his brother and sister, looking like he could reach the height of his father in less than a year. A dark brown, curly mop of hair sat on his head, the odd curl falling into his eyes, which, too, were dark brown and sparkled mischievously. His eyes were framed with square glasses, and a smattering of pin-prick freckles lay across his nose. His jaw was strong, like his father's, and he stood in the centre of the room with the easy confidence that only a well-cared for teenager could achieve.

Albus shared the same hair colour as his brother, but that was about it. He bore no freckles on his face and wore no glasses, and his eyes were a bright, vivid green. Apart from his more pointed chin, he looked an awful lot like his father, his messy hair sticking up at all angles in the same way. He held himself in better posture than his brother, despite the fact he must have been at least a year younger, and regarded the older boy with a look that clearly said 'you're an idiot.'

Lily, the youngest, was stood as close to her mother as humanly possible, a pale blue dress falling to her knees. Unlike both of her brothers, she shared the same flaming red hair as her mother, which fell in little plaits to past her shoulders. Also, in contrast to the boys, freckles seemed to be dusted across what seemed like every available space. She didn't seem to care though, her almond-shaped brown eyes looking up at her grandparents, glimmering with curiosity.

The two old people just sat there gaping, apparently overwhelmed that Harry had managed a 'normal' life. The silence fell again.

"Lily!" An excited Jessica Dursley came running over to her friend, smiling widely, her pale blue eyes twinkling hair tied up in very long, if slightly odd in height, blonde, pigtails. Her eyes were excited and clear, unlike her father, and her smile seemed to stretch from ear to ear. She had, however, inherited his nose, along with her mother's heart-shaped face. Her lips were thick like her father, and when she dragged Lily into another room, she seemed to skip with happiness.

She was followed into the lounge by her mother. Amelia Dursley wasn't the generally accepted idea of attractive - with her gangly limbs and angular frame, her hooked nose and dark eyes contrasting to her blonde hair. Still, she was leagues above the still fairly animalistic Dudley Dursley. She was tall - much taller than her husband - and thin, much like Petunia. In fact, Harry often thought of the similarities between Amelia and Petunia, though he tried to avoid to do so. Generally, it was creepy - both were obsessed with cleaning and tidiness, and both's voice became far too shrill to be socially acceptable on occasion. Amelia, though, was blonde, in contrast to Petunia's dark hair - light, clear, poker straight blonde like her daughter, not greasy, dirty blonde like her husband. She generally wore it clamped back in a sort of ponytail, cascading past halfway down her back. Her eyes were dark, however, something which her daughter had not inherited.

Amelia smiled and gestured for the family to sit down on the empty couch. Awkwardly, they did, and Amelia went to fetch more tea. After another minute of silence, only broken by the sound of Dudley hastily mopping his forehead in anxiety, James - clasping his hands in his lap - let out a long, drawn out "Sooooo...".

This reunion wasn't going to be pretty.

"You must be the Dursleys then." Ginny broke the tension, addressing the couple directly, "Who Harry used to live with?"

Sensing where this was going, Harry shot Ginny a look, silencing her. He got up and handed Dudley his present, then turned towards the door. "Well," he said over his shoulder, "It's obvious we're not wanted here. We'll be leaving now. Albus, go and get Lily."

Albus left, and Amelia came into the room with a tray of tea.

"Are you leaving so soon?" She looked a little crestfallen.

"Sorry, Amelia, nothing personal," Harry replied, attempting a smile, "Just busy, is all."

Albus returned with a disappointed looking Lily and Jessica in tow. Then the five Potters headed for the front door again, escorted by Dudley.

"Sorry," was all he could manage as he shut the door behind them.

"Well," Harry said, exhaling heavily, "That was uncomfortable."


	2. A Confusing Letter

**Disclaimer; I still don't own it. :)**

_Chapter One; A Confusing Letter._

Nearly a year had passed since the awkward reunion of the Potters and Dursleys; they hadn't visited as a family since. Nor had it been spoken of.

It was Jessica's eleventh birthday, and in the morning, she ran down the stairs so fast she almost tripped, heading for the living room. Her parents and grand-parents sat on separate sofas, their conversations cut short by her entrance. They smiled at her, and her grandmother was first to speak.

"Happy Birthday, Jessica dear."

"Why don't you open some presents?"

She did as her father had suggested, and headed for the sizeable tower of wrapped boxes in the center of the floor, tearing at the sparkly paper.

---

An hour later, all of the boxes had been unwrapped and the paper cleared away, and Jessica was sitting in an array of new things - a new guitar, a new iPod and an assortment of CDs to name a few. Her mother turned to her.

"Finished?" She asked, laughing softly, "Why don't you go and get the post? There might be some birthday cards there."

Jessica obeyed and left the room, heading for the front door. On the mat lay a fan of letters, some addressed to her. She picked them up and began to filter through them as she made her way back to the lounge. Taking her place back on the floor, she began to open the envelopes.

After a few cards from distant aunts and uncles - including one from the Potters, promising a visit - she reached the last envelope. The writing on the front looked unfamiliar, and the back was sealed with a wax stamp. Thinking this was strange, she showed her mother. Her father looked over her shoulder to see it and let out an audible gasp. Snatching the letter from his wife in shaking hands, he leapt to his feet and looked over his parents.

They looked up from their breakfast at the letter. It took them a while to recognize the stamp on the back, but when they did, they too looked quite ill. A confused Amelia stood to try and take the letter back, but Dudley held it to his chest.

"Ring Potter." Vernon spoke quietly, through gritted teeth, trying to control his anger.

"No! We'll run! They won't find us!" Petunia was looking frantically from her husband to her son.

"Don't you remember what happened when we ran last time? That idiot tried to turn Duddy into a pig!" Vernon was shouting now, making no effort to contain it.

Dudley was quite oblivious to all of this, and was heading to the phone. He knew there was no use in running or denying it, but he didn't feel at liberty to explain the letter to his daughter. But he knew someone who could explain better than most. Dialing the number, he picked up the handset.

"Harry? We need you. Now, preferably."

---

He was there within an instant, apparating with his godson in tow.

Teddy had insisted on coming, based on the fact he had never met the Dursleys before. So, with his hair tuned down to a more normal tawny brown, he followed Harry up the path of 16 Salisbury Crescent. A slightly bemused and frightened looking man opened the door. Teddy took this to be Dudley, although he looked nothing like he had imagined. Without an explanation, he led the men inside and into what looked like a lounge. 5 pairs of eyes stared at the newcomers.

"This is my godson, Teddy" Harry introduced Teddy, and he waved. Seeing the mess of unwrapped gifts littered across the carpet, Harry knew what he had been called for. Despite this, he acted oblivious - he wanted Dudley to actually _say_ it.

"Jessica got a letter this morning," Dudley explained, shakily, "We thought you might know something about it."

Taking the letter from his cousin's hands, Harry tried to fight the urge to laugh. Hearing Teddy snort behind him, he failed, and promptly erupted into uncontrollable laughter until tears streamed from his eyes. Every time he calmed down, he would see the looks on the Dursley's faces, and explode again. It was just so damn funny.

However, Jessica and Amelia needed explanations, and so he fought back the laughter. Wiping his eyes, he spoke directly to Jessica, a wide grin on his face.

"Have you read it, Jessica?"

The little girl shook her head. He handed her the letter to the dismay of Vernon and Petunia, who immediately began to gasp and shout in disapproval. They began to blame him for this so-called 'nonsense', aswell as yelling their favorite word - 'freak' - a few times. He silenced them by putting up his hand, and then spoke to them.

"Are you calling your grand-daughter a _freak_?" He said, almost mocking them. That shut them up.

Having read the letter, Jessica handed it to her mother, and looked up at Harry in awe. He smiled back, and sat next to Amelia, gesturing to Teddy to do the same.

"I think an explanation is in order, don't you?"


	3. Explanations

**Disclaimer; I DON'T OWN NOTHING :')**

_Chapter Two - Explanations_

"This is a joke, right?" Amelia looked, if possible, more confused than before, "I mean, this isn't real?"

Harry let out a soft chuckle. "That was my first reaction too. But no, this is no joke. This is very real," He turned to Jessica, "What do you think, Jessica?"

The girl was still sat in the middle of the room, staring blankly ahead of her. At the mention of her name, she turned to face the black-haired man sitting on her sofa. Still gawping, she tried to speak, but all she managed was "I don't...". She wanted to ask Harry everything; who McGonagall was, what Hogwarts was and is magic really did exist. But still, all she managed was incomprehensible noise.

Harry laughed again, and decided to hit Jessica with the news in the same way Hagrid had done to him.

"You're a witch, Jessica."

The Dursleys - who Harry had all but forgotten about - collectively shuddered at the other end of the room. As Jessica continued to stare at Harry and Teddy, Vernon spoke.

"I blame _you _for this, Potter!" he shouted, purple in the face. Before he could think of a comeback, Teddy replied in a manner as calm as his father's.

"If you want someone to blame," he nodded towards Petunia, "blame her." Seeing Petunia's horrified expression, he continued, "Well, you were Lily's sister, weren't you? The magic's in your genes."

This revelation rendered them speechless, and the silence smothered the room once more. Harry sat patiently, waiting for either Jessica or Amelia to say something. It was Jessica who spoke first.

"And you," she pointed at Harry and Teddy, "You're like me? You're... wizards?"

Harry smiled again, and nodded. When Amelia asked for proof, he gestured to Teddy, who immediately turned his hair his favourite shade of shocking turquoise. Dudley almost fell off his chair and Petunia collapsed into her husband's arms, but Jessica laughed with happiness. A wide grin was beginning to spread across her face. She believed him.

"I went to Hogwarts when I was your age," he explained, "I escaped from the Dursleys too. And my school years were some of the best of my life, where I met the most fantastic people. You'll have a wonderful time."

Amelia, looking conspicuously at Harry, rolled her eyes. "Why has nobody noticed? If there's a whole other world on my doorstep, why had noone noticed?"

"There are anti-muggle protection charms on everything," Teddy explained, but Amelia's face screwed up again, "A muggle is a non-magical person, by the way. The charms stop them from seeing anything that might be seen as suspicious or strange. And it's a criminal offense to do magic in public."

"I guess you're hidden by the government." Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Not _your _government," Harry replied, and Amelia looked up, seemingly surprised, "our government. The Ministry of Magic."

Amelia took a deep breath. "You have a separate government?"

"Yes, and a bloody corrupt one from what I've heard!" Vernon shouted from the other end of the room. Calmly, Harry shook his head.

"Not any more. It's just like your government, but with different rules. They handle the laws - some we like, some we don't like, but we have to obey them all. Thankfully, we usually get a heads up on any new laws, though. I know people in high places." Harry winked at Amelia, which seemed to unnerve her a bit.

She turned to Dudley and thought for a moment. Before Jessica could plunge into another question, she raised her hand, and the little girl began to rock back and forth, still smiling wildly. "And you knew about this?"

Dudley's reply was shaky and uncertain. "I never imagined that Jessica... I mean, I knew that Harry was, well... But I never thought..."

"It's a secret, see. One you should guard with your lives." Teddy's voice was serious now, and Amelia turned back to the letter, still unconviced that this wasn't all a hoax. After a beat, she carried on, "And where are we meant to buy spellbooks? Cauldrons? Magic wands?"

Harry smiled again. "Why, Diagon Alley, of course."

"Where's that?"

"We can take you if you like. We're going tomorrow, actually; Lily's starting Hogwarts this year too-" he was cut of by an excited squeak from Jessica.

"Lily's going too?!" She was now rocking violently, her smile nearly touching her ears.

"Yes, and James and Albus. And all of their cousins."

Jessica turned to her parents expectantly. "So, can I go? Can I?"

Dudley cut in. "This is a whole new world, Jessie - a whole new life. You don't have to go, you know."

Vernon and Petunia joined in, telling Jessica how dangerous this whole 'ordeal' was. Jessica and Amelia, however, paid no attention. The girl asked again.

Amelia sighed and ran her fingers through her dirty blonde hair. "Well, I suppose you'll have t-" Her daughter jumped and almost strangled her in a rib-cracking embrace. Amelia began to laugh and pushed the girl off her. Dudley looked even paler than before, Petunia looked ill, and a vein began to throb in Vernon's head. The old couple stood up, and marched towards the door.

"We're having nothing to do with this. Not again."

And with that, they left, leaving Dudley quite bewildered.

"Don't worry about them, Jessica. I survived without them." Harry flashed a grin in her direction.

"Now, what do you want to know?"

---

It turned out she wanted to know everything. They sat talking for the rest of that day, and Teddy and Harry stayed for tea. By the end of the day, even Dudley looked a little healthier. Harry and Teddy answered the questions best they could, but skillfully avoided too many questions about Harry's past, or dangers in the wizarding world. Jessica could learn about that with Lily - not infront of her parents.

At around 6.00, the men insisted that they had to leave. They promised Jessica that they would be back the following day, and bid her parents a brief goodbye. At the end of the pathway, Harry turned to Teddy.

"Now, wasn't that fun?"


	4. The Man in the Fireplace

**A/N; Thankyou soooo much for all your wonderful reviews ! They made me so happy :')  
Special thanks go to a reviewer who's name currently escapes me but will be put up in the next chapter who told me about the post-DH headmistress ;) Hey! I know! You could go look at their name on their review when you're reviewing! Which you undoubtedly will, because you're such nice people :')  
Also, I apologise about the length of the chapters, I don't really decide how long they'll be, I just write until they're finished. But I'll try and make this one longer. **

_Chapter Three; The Man in the Fireplace._

As promised, Harry and Teddy returned to Salisbury Crescent the next day. Amelia answered the door, looking considerably more relaxed than the previous day. She welcomed the men inside and told them that Jessica would be downstairs. Dudley was nowhere to be seen. They stood in the kitchen, waiting for Jessica, talking about the day ahead. It was Monday, and Amelia had to work. She had tried to persuade the wizards to go to Diagon Alley another day, but Teddy had informed her of the other children's excitement about the matter, and how their expectations had to be met if they wished the Potter household to remain in one piece. Harry had assured Amelia that there was no need for her to go anyway, but her reply was cut short by a feeble cough from the doorway.

It seemed that the situation had finally sunk in for Jessica. She nervously looked the men up and down, very aware of the wands in their pockets, despite the fact she coudn't see them. She had found herself up all night wondering about the things she would see in her new world, and those thoughts had begun to panic her. She let out an audible gulp, which triggered a soft chuckle from Teddy.

"Don't be nervous Jessie," he told her, a soft smile on his face, "You'll be with us. We'll look after you."

Jessica was unsure whether or not to trust this man yet - which hadn't been helped by hm calling her 'Jessie' - but attempted to smile nonetheless. Her mother strode to her and hugged her fiercley, whispering to her to ring if 'anything funny happened'. Jessica tried to put on a brave face to hide her nerves, but this didn't fool Amelia. Sensing the woman was about to rethink the whole plan, Harry began to head for the door.

"Ready, Jessica?" He called over his shoulder, "We'll miss our train."

With a final - rather harsh - embrace from Amelia, Jessica shakily followed Harry and Teddy into the street.

Into her new life.

---

It was only a short train journey to Godric's Hollow; the home of the Potters. They headed up to a modest lookig cottage, the sandstone brick littered with creeping ivy, the neatly decorated path winding and welcoming, and the flower-filled garden injecting some much needed colour to the area. Jessica decided she liked this place, and began to wonder why she had never visited before. From what she could tell, the wizard's life was not much different from her own. The serene street held no suggestions to the secrets bubbling at it's surface.

Upon entering the house, she realised how very wrong she was.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, IF YOU DO NOT GET DOWN THESE STAIRS WITHIN THE NEXT TWO MINUTES YOU WON'T BE COMING!"

"Hugo! Gerrof my jacket!"

"Where's Ron? He should be here by now."

They stood in the hallway, listening to the commotion in the house. Harry ushered Jessica into the living room, smiling encouragingly at the slightly frightened look on her face. It was then she saw her first glimpse of real magic; before she knew where she was, a vivid green light filled the room, blinding her temporarily. When she regained her vision, a tall, ginger man was stepping out of the tall fireplace, brushing his robes down to get rid of the dust. Jessica nearly fainted.

"Well done Ron, scare the living daylights out of her, why don't you?"

Ginny had appeared in the room, dressed in jeans and a long winter coat, along with matching gloves and scarf. She smiled warmly and was followed into the room by a brown-haired lady with deep brown eyes.

"Hello Jessica. Please excuse my brother. He's a bit of an idiot. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to go and murder my son..." She said, nonchanlantly. Harry stopped her at the doorway, and headed to get James himself. Jessica stood, rooted to the spot, open mouthed, in a kind of daze.

_The man had appeared in the fireplace!_

Before she could ponder this any further, a very excited Lily Potter appeared in her face, a mad smile spread from ear to ear.

"You're here!" She shouted, "I told Albus you were coming, but he didn't believe me. Said that you weren't a witch. But I told him! My dad never lies! And neither does Teddy! And no you're here! Ohmygosh! We'll be going to Hogwarts togeth-"

She was cut off by her mother, pulling her away. The house had quietened down a fair bit now, and all of the occupants stood in the same room as her, looking at her. The ones she knew wore smiles, along with the man from the fireplace and Ginny's friend, but there were two children she didn't recognise, looking her up and down. They were both older than her; the boy had mousey brown hair and blue, sparkling eyes, and the girl had vivid ginger hair and the same deep brown eyes as her mother. Jessica tried to smile at them all, but only achieved a look of complete fright. This made the children laugh, earning a slap around the head from their respective mothers.

"Jessie," Teddy still insisted on calling her that, "This is Hugo and Rosie, Ron and Hermione." He indicated the two children, then the man and woman, "They'll be coming today too."

She nodded. It was all she could manage.

"Lovely to meet you, Jessie," _Oh good, _she thought, _now Ron's going to call me that too, _"Sorry if I scared you earlier." He rubbed his hands together, "Right then, shall we be off?"

Fear clutched at Jessica's throat. No way was she going to be able to fly through a fireplace. She'd only just started believing in magic!

To her great relief, the families began to head for the door. Tentatively, she followed Lily, flanked by Teddy and Harry.

"Sorry, Jessica," Harry said to her, "More train travel. Hope you don't mind."

Jessica shook her head. At least she didn't have to travel by fireplace.

---

**It was longer, honest :D Wordcount told me so !! :')**


	5. Diagon Alley

**A/N; Campanula1979! That's who got a special mention in the previous chapter. Thanks again for the reviews guys! Love you all! :')**

_Chapter Four- Diagon Alley._

Thankfully, the train journey passed mostly without incident - not counting the time when Albus almost exploded the carriage after James told a young muggle girl his brother fancied her. Needless to say, much anger and chasing ensued.

They all walked from the station down a quiet street in the center of London. Jessica was quite unimpressed. She had expected this 'Diagon Alley' to be a lot more, well, different from every other street she'd ever been down. It really wasn't. Stopping at the end of the road, Harry lead the others into a black, fairly rough-looking pub, whose paint was chipping and sign swung with mournful creaks. It made Jessica shiver, but nonetheless she followed her uncle inside. Indoors was much the same as she had expected - dimly lit, and smelling faintly of alcohol and tobacco. Her wandering attention was caught by an old man calling out to them from behind the bar, hastily putting the glass he was cleaning down on the counter.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione! Ginny! What a surprise! Lovely to see you!"

At this exclamation, most of the occupants of the pub quietened and turned to look. They seemed to recognize the family as they all smiled before turning back to their conversations. _How strange, _thought Jessica, _Harry must be well known here._

"Hello Tom." Harry took the old man's hand, "Sorry, can't stop, on our way to Diagon Alley, see. Lily's first year this year."

The old man nodded, and after giving a smiley good-bye to the families, returned to his bar. Jessica stared after him. He was the most curious looking man she'd ever seen - apart from Teddy, of course, whose hair was now a vivd magenta.

Ron then lead the way through the pub and out of the back entrance. Jessica was getting excited again as she realized that it hadn't been Diagon Alley they had just visited, after all.

This excitement, however, was short-lived. All that awaited them out of the back entrance was a tall brick wall. She looked around and frowned. Everyone else didn't seem the least bit surprised.

"Ready, Jessie?" Teddy nudged her, winking down at her. It was then she noticed that Lily was almost jumping with excitement. Ironically, the obvious explanation hit Jessica like a brick wall.

_You have to use magic to get in. Duh._

Her theory proved correct as Harry withdrew an old wooden stick - which Jessica now knew was his wand. With a final look at his niece, he tapped three different bricks on the wall. What happened next made Jessica gasp, and she had to stagger to stop herself from fainting.

The bricks began to move. They slid past each other, some even disappearing, until a large archway stood before them, revealing the most amazing place Jessica had ever seen. Witches and wizards of all shapes and sizes were bustling to and fro, wearing various multicoloured floor-length robes. Some carried bags, some carried children, and some carried various animals. Jessica saw one wizard carrying a golden cage containing a beautiful tawny owl.

"Come on, Jess," James was looking back at her, smiling, "Don't you want to come in?"

She hurried up to the family, spinning on her heels to watch the wall close up again behind her. Walking down the street, she saw various shops, selling things she had only read about in fairy-tales. There was a broom-stick store, a wizarding robes shop, and a shop called Ollivander's which Lily informed her sold wands. That was where they headed first, with the absence of Ron, Hermione, Rosie, Hugo, Ginny, Albus and James, who were saying things like 'ice-cream' and talking about a man called George.

Ollivander turned out to be a very old, very short man, who peered at them from over the counter. He too looked incredibly pleased at the sight of the shop's newest customers, clapping his hands together and shuffling his way around to them. After a brief greeting, he turned to Jessica and Lily; both of whom looked very scared.

They soon found out that to buy a wand the wand had to 'choose you', and the only way to figure out which one it was, was to test every one in the shop until you found the right one. Tentatively, Jessica took a wand from Ollivander and held it in her right hand. It surprisingly smooth in texture - not splintering as she had imagined. Looking to her left, she saw Lily confidently waving her wand to and from, and Harry motioning for her to do the same. She nervously gave it a little flick, but nothing happened. Her heart sank - maybe she wasn't a witch after all?

She was, however, proved wrong by the painful yelp from Teddy behind her. Dropping the wand, she twisted around just in time to see a large umbrella clattering to the floor at Teddy's feet. "Don't worry," he told her, rubbing his head, "I was the same." Jessica stood there, open mouthed, unable to say anything; her trance was only broken by Ollivander thrusting another wand into her hand.

After around an hour - during which time both Harry and Teddy had been attacked by various flying and/or exploding objects - both girls had found their wands. Lily's was a 12.5" mahogany and unicorn hair - 'good for transfiguration' - and Jessica's turned out to be an 11" ash and phoenix feather - which she was informed was similar to Harry's. She left the shop smiling wider than she ever thought possible, just like Lily.

Next stop was Madame Malkin's- a wizard's robe store. The soft black fabric the woman wove around her fell in a way that reminded Jessica of her dressing gown; the sleeves were long and drooping at the cuff, and it reached all the way to the floor. When finished, she stepped from her podium and looked at herself in the mirror, turning around to see her back. Compared to some of the witches she had seen earlier that day, Jessica's school robes looked quite bland, but she was overjoyed with them nonetheless, and spent her time sweeping across the shop floor, much to the amusement of Teddy.

It was only after a trip to Flourish and Blotts - a bookstore, where they purchased her schoolbooks, some of which were more bizarre than anything she could have imagined - did it really sink in for Jessica. She was a witch. She was going to a magic school, she had a magic wand. This wonderful place was where she really belonged.

Finally, the four walked right to the top of Diagon Alley in search of the rest of their family. Jessica was at last joining in with Lily's constant, speedy chatter, and they were talking animatedly about nothing in particular as they turned the corner. Then, what Jessica saw made her voice die in her throat.

The shop was by far taller than any other in the street, and far brighter too. It's main colour scheme was bright blue and orange, and Jessica could hear rippling waves of laughter rolling out through the open windows. The building's centerpiece was what really caught her eye. A ginger, mechanical man - easily 50ft tall - smiled widely at the customers in the street below him, his arms and legs bursting out of the ground and first floor windows. He greeted his people by lifting his hat every once in a while, only to reveal a small white rabbit sitting atop his head. She looked up and read the twisting gold lettering just beneath the man's chin. It read 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes - Masterpieces of Modern Magic."

"What _is _that?" Jessica whispered, slowly regaining her voice. Harry crouched to her height and stood beside her, smiling.

"That," he told her, "Is the most fabulous place you are most likely to ever visit."

Then he lead her inside.


	6. George Weasley

**Hey! Sorry it's been a while. Fanfiction decided to play a fun game called 'let's not let chipzi log in.' Oh, the fun we had.  
Thanks for reading this, guys. If you like it, go and check out my other fics- you know you want to ;)**

**EDIT;**** Hi :) Fixed the fact Jessica didn't notice George's obvious lack of ear. Thanks, Teufel1987! Your comments were soo helpful :') **

_Chapter Six- George Weasley._

Inside was even better than Jessica could ever have imagined. There were numerous, twisting, wooden staircases, all leading to different themed floors- each as colourful as the last. Bubbles and balloons floated to the ceiling, their shining colours changing in the light. The air was full of laughter and happiness, as children young and old ran past her to the shelves lining the walls. They were piled high with various things- all different colours, some peculiarly shaped- which seemed to raise everyone's excitement. The shop seemed to go on forever.

It was then Jessica noticed the boy running towards her. It was Albus.

"Hey Lils, Jess!" his smile stretched from ear to ear, he was holding a multi-coloured lollipop in one hand, "Glad you're here! Did you get everything? Isn't it great here?" The last question was directed at Jessica, but she was too busy taking in her surroundings to even notice.

"Where's your mum, Al?"

"Just over there, with the others," Albus pointed to a wall on the left, where all of the party were standing, "We've only just got here ourselves. Mum said we should wait for you before we find George."

Harry nodded. "Well we can go find him now. Go and get the others."

Albus ran off in the direction of his brother and mother. Harry and Teddy led the girls through the store, passing exploding, spinning and shouting items, and stopped at the checkout. Behind the golden desk stood a dark-skinned woman, whose hair fell around her shoulders in loose curls which had fallen out of place. She was trying to keep everything moving, along with her colleague - a younger, blonde girl - who seemed to be finding it all a bit stressful. Upon seeing the family, the woman snapped the register shut and waved. After talking to the younger girl, she made her way from behind the desk and over to the family- now fully reunited. She greeted everybody warmly, she even flashed Jessica a welcoming smile. Jessica couldn't help but smile back.

"George is in the back," the woman said, "Getting stock. I'm sure he can take some time out, but I certainly can't." she giggled, "Well, see you later guys." And with another smile, she was gone. Jessica was now beginning to really wonder who this 'George' was.

Right on cue, the third (and currently empty) cashier post was filled. A man came staggering out from the back door under the weight of a rather large box. His hair was the same ginger as most of the people around her, and despite the obvious stress, his smile gleamed from the other side of the room. Ron began to wave at him, then shouted his name. Very loudly.

So, this was George.

He left his cashier and made his way through the crowd to the family. "Hey guys!" he shouted, above the noise, then pointed to a door on the back wall. Ginny nodded earnestly, along with Hermione and Harry. Ron didn't seem to mind the noise- he was too busy laughing at the crowd. Jessica noticed quite a large number of them were staring. It made her uncomfortable. Nonetheless, they all followed George to the door, but he stopped Ron from going through.

"Hope you don't mind, dear brother," Jessica heard George say, "But as you can see, we're really quite overrun. And I'd like the chance to see my family, soo..." He took a deep breath, then clapped Ron on the shoulder, "You won't mind, will you? This is a family business, after all." Then, after pushing Ron fiercely towards the empty till,George shut the door. The noise was immediately almost completely gone.

"Jeez." George wiped his forehead dramatically, "It's busy out there. Oh well, can't complain."

For the first time, Jessica got a real look at George as he smiled, listening to Ron's muffled protests on the other side of the door. He wasn't as tall as Ron, nor as thin, and the freckles that were scattered across what seemed to be the whole of Ron were only dotted across George's nose. However, they did have the same eyes - clear blue, unlike Ginny - and the same fiery red hair, even though George's seemed to be thinning a little, albeit what seemed to be a little prematurely.

As she drew her eyes from her hair though, Jessica saw something she completely didn't expect. Thankfully, George was still shouting to Ron through the door, so he didn't see her staring.

The man only had one ear.

One. Ear.

In place of the second, there was a hole. A dirty great gaping hole in the side of his head. Jessica couldn't understand it. She narrowed her eyes.

Then, George turned around, still smiling. Jessica quickly averted her eyes, feeling a blush rise in her cheeks, even though she hadn't been caught. She pretended to be very interested in the walls for a moment, before risking looking back to the new, one-eared man.

With a smile, he headed to another room past this one, ruffling Hugo's hair on the way. When he saw Jessica, however, he took a double take.

_What? _she thought, blushing harder under his gaze, _I've got both of _my _ears. _

"Well then," he said, looking her up and down, "You must be our newcomer!" He smiled and held out his hand, "George Weasley- Ginny and Ron's brother...unfortunately." This earned him a slap around the head from Ginny, who was heading into the next room.

"Jessica," Jessica stammered, quite overwhelmed by this man, "Jessica Dursley." She shook his hand.

"Dursley, eh?" George let out a low whistle, "Good job you never inherited any of your dad's legendary looks, then?" He winked then headed into the next room.

"Oi! Lupin! Feet off my desk!"

Jessica followed to see Teddy swiftly swinging his feet from off the desk at the back of the room. As Harry shut the door behind her, she began to think. She hadn't noticed how different Teddy looked from everyone else up until that point, and the mention of his last name realized that he definitely wasn't Harry's son. He was still young though- he looked no older than twenty. His parents mustn't have wanted to come- she'd have to meet them later.

She zoned back into the conversation about the day's events in Ollivander's. For the duration of the stay, Jessica didn't say much. She couldnt help laughing, however- George was really hard not to like, despite the distinct lack of an ear. Nobody mentioned this throughout their stay, so Jessica guessed it must have been an old injury of some kind, or maybe some weird birth defect, and decided to follow suit, pretending to ignore the missing ear and listening to George's never-ending list of anecdotes. He was very funny.

Soon enough, however, Jessica found her eyes wandering around the room. The walls were littered with pictures of family and friends. At least, she thought they were pictures. Somehow, George had a film on a loop in a frame. It looked very impressive.

There was a picture of George and the woman behind the desk, and a few of them with what Jessica guessed was their children. There were some of Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione up - even a few of them holding newborn James and Rosie. The biggest photo, however, stood on the desk itself. It was of two men, both no older than twenty. They stood, arms around each other's shoulders, laughing so hard they rocked slightly. Every now and then the man on the right would put two fingers up behind the other man's head, only to have them pushed down again. She laughed. She took one of them to be a younger George, still owning two ears at this point, but she wasn't sure of who the other man was. He looked an awful lot like George, that was for sure - infact, at first glance she had thought that both men were George.

"Jessica?" George said her name. She snapped into focus. He was looking at her, waiting for an answer to an apparently non-existent question.

"Sorry, I was looking at the..." She trailed off, blushing furiously.

George laughed. "At the pictures? It's good, isn't it? The way they move. Honestly, I don't know how boring the Muggle papers must be! Me and Fred only used to read The Prophet for the pictures..." he laughed again, "I was just asking, how do you feel now you're going to Hogwarts? You must be so excited- if only to get away from your family!" He winked again. He seemed to have something against her family, but she thought it best not to press the matter and instead answered the question. She became more involved in the conversation as Lily started to babble about Hogwarts, and everyone else began to tell tales of what it was like - the adults reprimanding James every time he made up some fable about a flesh-eating ghost or something.

About an hour later, they stood up and began to leave. After numerous good-byes from George and his wife, she left with the others. Outside, the others bid her a long goodbye, along with some hugs from Ginny and Lily. The last thing she heard her say was "See you at Hogwarts!" as Harry and Teddy led her out of Diagon Alley and back into the muggle world.

_Muggle world._ Jessica laughed, repeating her earlier thought. She was a witch, a real witch, and she actually felt like one. She actually couldn't wait for her first day at Hogwarts- there was a battle in her brain between the nerves and the excitement.

Her mother answered the door with a wide smile and a welcoming hug. Teddy and Harry didn't come inside- they bid her goodbye and told her they'd be back on the 1st September to pick her up.

That was only 3 weeks away. Jessica let out a small squeak, and began a countdown in her head, numbly nodding to all of her mother's persistent questioning.

**A/N; Yeah, I'm not happy with this either. And also, i'm having trouble thinking of an actual _plot _for when Jessica gets to Hogwarts. Do you think finding out about the war is enough? Do you think a mass-memory viewing is a bit far-fetched? Tell me your views, guys ! :)**


	7. Platform 9 and 34

**Helloooo again :) Thankyou so much for all of your ideas and views! I was especially amused to hear that I am not the only one who suffered at the hands of the 'not logging in' game. I feel your pain, my friends. I have come up with two ideas, partly based around the ideas people have given me, partly my own. But hey, I'm still open!  
Before we carry on, could you tell me what you think of either a) a mass memory viewing of the war from different perspectives (to make sure it doesnt happen again - ministry orders, they're a bit evil :|) or b) some kind of muggle resistance program? Thanks guys x Now on with the story!!**

_Chapter Seven - Platform 9 and 3/4_

Jessica had never been so excited. _Never ever. _

She bounced on her bed, unable to do anything else. Everything was packed in her new trunk, her mother was downstairs cooking breakfast, her father- well, she didn't know where her dad was. But right at that moment, she didn't care.

As if on cue, the figure of Dudley Dursley appeared at her doorway. He was not smiling as she was- he bore a solemn, defeated expression on his face. He hadn't shaven in a few days, and his hair was getting greasy. He looked as if he hadn't slept.

"Jessica..." he started to walk towards her, she stopped bouncing and her smile faded, "listen..."

He let out a heavy sigh, then sat next to his daughter. "This place you're going to..."

Oh. So that was what this was about. Jessica knew her father wasn't keen on magic, but she didn't want a lecture. Harry had warned her this might happen.

"There are things you don't know, love," he was searching for the right words, "Bad things. When I was seventeen, I had to evacuate my home because some mass-murderer from that other world was after Harry. He told me that he had killed hundreds, that everyone was terrified..."

He trailed off again. Jessica's excitement fizzled out- she didn't know about any of this.

"Now, I'm not saying I don't want you to go - the place, it seems wonderful once you listen, and it is your destiny after all-" they were eye to eye again now, "But just... just be careful, okay? Those people, they ruined your grandma's life, her sister died, you know-" he looked down, "I just wanted you to know that it isn't all sugar coated," then he laughed, "And don't expect much support from your grandparents if you do go."

With that, he left, leaving Jessica to her thoughts. She hadn't thought about the other side of magic, the harm it could do.

"Jessica! The Potters are here!"

Deciding she would ask Harry about it, she tumbled down the stairs, her excitement building again- though not to the same degree as before. As she reached the bottom, she saw the entire Potter clan at the door, dressed in muggle clothes, the two boys arguing. She couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Dudley and Amelia were accompanying Jessica to King's Cross. Harry found all of this rather hilarious- his cousin was actually going to stand on platform 9 and 3/4. Laughing, he turned back to his daughter, currently talking to Jessica, who looked quite confused.

"Platform 9 and 3/4?" she asked, "How on earth do we get there?"

Lily smiled knowingly, Harry winked. Dudley let out an audible gulp, and Amelia a nervous laugh.

They arrived at Platform 9, and as Jessica had expected, next to it stood Platform 10. No 3/4 in sight.

At that moment, the Weasleys arrived - Ron, Hermione and their children. They weren't arguing, nor were they as excited as Jessica or Lily. But they did greet her with pleasant smiles.

"Ready to go?" Ron asked her, rubbing his hands together. Jessica nodded slowly- she still had no idea how exactly she was going to 'go'. There was no platform!

"Oh, you must be Dudley. I don't believe we've met." Hermione turned to Dudley, forcing a smile. And holding her hand out. "And this is my husband, R-"

"We've met." Ron didn't need to force a smile- obviously he found the whole ordeal as amusing as Harry did.

Jessica decided she'd have to find out why everyone hated her dad so much.

This thought reminded her of her earlier questions about the dangers, and she turned to Harry. Before she could, however, he spoke to her.

"You've got to run at the wall."

Jessica's jaw dropped. "What?!"

He laughed. So did the others. Her parents did not.

"Just be confident. You'll get through, promise. You and your mum and dad." He smiled at Dudley and Amelia. They didn't smile back.

"Amelia, with Ginny. Dudley, you go with Ron." Ron let out a snort. "Jessica stay with me. Kids, pair up!"

Everyone did as they were told- albeit Dudley quite reluctantly. James and Lily went first. They ran at the wall. Jessica watched, waiting for them to smash into it. They reached it-

-and passed right through. Jessica's jaw dropped again. "WHAT?!" Harry laughed again. So did the others. Not surprisingly, her parents did not. Infact, they looked quite green.

Next went Hermione and Rose, then Albus and Hugo. Then it was Ron and Dudley's turn.

"Come on, Dudders!" Ron laughed, "It's easy! Honest!"

Dudley wasn't much of a runner, but Ron grabbed his arm and pulled him with all of his force at full speed towards the wall. Dudley let out a girlish squeal, but the end of it was lost behind the barrier.

Ginny and Amelia were up next. Eyes shut, Amelia took Ginny's hand. Ginny laughed, then began to run at the wall. Amelia, too, screamed, but nobody noticed. Jessica looked up to Harry, who took her hand.

"Ready?"

Jessica was anything but ready, but she took his hand. She ran. The wall was getting ever closer. She closed her eyes, expecting an impact-

-then she was standing in yet another amazing place, filled with laughter, crying and steam.

The sign read 'Platform 9 and 3/4'.

Looking around, the platform was filled with wizarding families with children all of various ages, all saying goodbye to their parents. The people around her were all acting as if nothing had happened- with the exception of two people. Jessica looked in the direction her parents were staring, and her jaw dropped yet again. A giant, scarlet steam train stood next to them, billowing steam from it's spout. Along the side, in twisting gold lettering, were the words 'Hogwarts Express'.

Jessica smiled and hugged Harry, who laughed again. Then she remembered.

"Harry, there's something I wanted to ask you... something Dad said..."

Harry laughed again. "Don't listen to anything your Dad says, Jess."

"But Harry... he was saying about something that happened- he said he was-"

She was cut short by her mother grasping her into a bone-cracking hug.

"Mum!" she said, "I was in the middle of-" her voice trailed off when she saw her mother's tears, "Oh, Mum..."

Amelia tried to laugh. "Don't worry about me, darling," she sniffed, "Just you have a wonderful time, okay?" Jessica nodded, then hugged her mother. She was welling up too.

"Promise to write to me?" Amelia pulled away.

"Everyday, Mum." Jessica felt a tear run down her cheek. Her mother wiped it away. Looking over her shoulder, Jessica saw her father, turning away to hide his tears. She got up and hugged him too.

"Jess..." he said, "I'm sorry about earlier," he smiled, "Don't listen to anything I said. I-" he struggled, then flickered a glance at Harry "I made it up." She hugged him again, unsure whether or not to believe him. She couldn't ponder this for long, however, as Ron cried "Kids! You'll miss the train!"

Looking over to Ginny, Harry and Lily, Jessica watched a repeat of her goodbye scene, only broken by a joking James pulling Lily from her father. "Sorry Dad," he said, "But it'll ruin her reputation before she's even there..." he paused, and then his eyes grew wide, "FRED!"

He ran to a caramel skinned boy, with fairly light hair and sparking blue eyes, who high-fived him and smiled. He stood next to his older sister, who had dark hair and eyes, and infront of his parents - who Jessica recognised as George and his wife. _So, _thought Jessica, _that's who he meant by Fred. _He wasn't the man in the picture. It was then she noticed the absence of Teddy. Guessing he must be with his parents, she looked around.

"Hey guys!" George said, before spotting Ginny, and heading over with a soft laugh,"Don't cry sis," he wiped her tears, "It's much more fun with them gone." This remark earned him a playful slap from Ginny, and he turned, laughing, to Jessica.

"Jessie!" He shouted, ignoring her parents completely, "You excited?" Jessica nodded, now as excited as she had been that morning. George's smile grew, if possible, wider. "Course you are. Hogwarts? Best place for-" he couldn't finish, as Ginny hit him again.

"Don't put ideas in her head."

All of the family laughed, and the steam train hooted. James and Fred ran onto the train first, only waving at their parents over their shoulder. The older girl gave her mum and dad a kiss on the cheek, then followed suit. Rosie and Albus were next, closely followed by Hugo. Then, after a quick hug from Ginny and Harry, Lily beckoned Jessica closer. She found she couldn't move. She turned and faced her mother, now in floods of tears. Fresh tears began to prick at her eyes.

"Go!" Amelia insisted, "Before I have second thoughts!"

Dudley pushed her forwards gently, and she smiled, before turning to Lily. They headed onto the train together, just as the door was closing.

Amelia cried into Dudley's shoulder, and Ginny into Harry's. They both comforted their wives, before George turned to them all. He wiped a fake tear dramatically from his eye, then said, half sobbing, "They grow up so fast."

Ginny hit him again.


	8. Hogwart's Express

**Oh I feel so loved ! :') thank you all soooo much!  
also, just a quick thing, i think some of you misunderstood about the muggle resistance programme. I meant muggles resisting the wizards, not vice versa :D and also, i thought that the memory thing should be of the war or some other important thing. I think I could make that really dramatic... you know with Teddy and that? Sorry, I'm rambling. Thanks again xx**

_Chapter Eight- Hogwarts Express_

The excitement had all but disappeared, and Jessica found herself very, very afraid.

Children of all ages were around her, all disappearing into compartments of the train. She could hear an older voice or two over the screaming and laughing, trying to get them all to calm down. Lily looked just as awestruck as Jessica, and she broke out into an ear-to-ear grin.

"Let's find a compartment."

Grabbing Jessica's hand, Lily made her way through the crowd and down the corridor. When they reached the end, they found an empty compartment, and headed inside. Jessica sat opposite Lily, nearest to the window. The landscape was green, which Jessica found unusual, seeing as they had just been in King's Cross Station.

"How great is this?!" Lily almost shouted, following it up with a little squeak. She shook all over, stamping her feet rapidly on the ground, so that her dark ginger hair fell into her eyes. When she looked up, Jessica couldn't see her face, and so she burst out laughing. Lily laughed too, not bothering to fix her hair. Instead, Jessica began to shake too, just as Lily had done, and within seconds the world was obscured by a blonde veil.

The girls were interrupted about five minutes later, still laughing. Looking to the doorway, Jessica saw James, smiling down at them through his glasses. Next to him stood the boy she now knew as Fred, and a dark-skinned, tall boy, whose dark hair fell into his eyes. They were wearing matching smiles. Before any of the boys could open their mouths to speak, Lily turned to her brother.

"What do you want?" she spat, narrowing her eyes. It was obvious she didn't want James ruining her first day. Jessica bit her lip in an attempt not to laugh.

"Ooooh," sang James, "Only wanted to check how you were doing, sis." he raised his eyebrows, "Besides, don't you want a new friend?"

This obviously confused Lily just as much as it did Jessica, as she couldn't come up with a reply. James stepped aside, revealing a small girl with dark brown eyes, skin and hair. Her hair was tied back into a frizzy ponytail, and she was carefully inspecting her feet.

"This is Theo's sister, Heidi" Fred said, gesturing to the tall boy next to James, "She's in first year too." He laughed; he had the same laugh as George.

"Now," Theo's voice was deeper than the others, but still kind, "Enjoy!"

And with that, they shoved Heidi into the compartment, only succeeding in causing her to trip over her own feet, and slammed the sliding door. The girl looked up at Jessica and Lily, her eyes darting around with nerves. She made Jessica very thankful she had Lily.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked.

Heidi muttered a 'yes', then Lily smiled. "This is Jessica by the way, and I'm Lily."

Heidi nodded, as if she already knew, then turned to Jessica and did a small wave. Jessica waved back.

"Sit down," she said, trying to hide her nerves. She didn't like talking to new people. Not one bit.

Heidi sat down gingerly on the seat next to Jessica. She looked at Lily with raised eyebrows, encouraging her to start a conversation. Lily merely raised her eyebrows back. Jessica kicked her gently.

"Ow! I mean- " she searched for something to say, "Don't mind my brother. He's a right prat."

Heidi giggled, looking up again. "Mine too," she said, a little louder, "I hate having an older brother."

"You think you've got it bad?" Lily laughed, a musical tone to her voice, "I've got two!"

All of the girls laughed, and plunged into conversation about Lily's brothers. Jessica had her confidence back, and found herself deep into the conversation. Heidi, too, was gaining confidence, and it soon became clear she was actually quite nice, if a little quiet.

* * *

About an hour later, the girls were interrupted again. Lily, expecting Albus or James, turned to the doorway with an exasperated sigh.

"Oh, nice to know I'm welcome, Lils." Fred's older sister smiled down at her cousin, a prefect's badge reflecting the light on her chest.

"Sorry Roxie," Lily giggled, "I thought you might be my idiot of a brother." There was a beat. "Or your idiot of a brother."

Roxie laughed, but it wasn't hearty like George's and Fred's. It was soft and tinkling, almost like Lily's.

"Just patrolling," she said, pointing to her badge. Then she looked at Jessica and Heidi. "I'm Roxie, by the way. Did I see you on the platform?"

Jessica nodded. "Yeah, I saw you. I'm Jessica."

Roxie nodded. "Jessica Dursley. Dad told us about you." It made Jessica quite uncomfortable to think other people had been talking about her. Thinking of what they might say, she missed Heidi's introductions completely, and only zoned back into the room upon hearing shouting from the corridor.

"Oh well," Roxie sighed, "Duty calls. Victorie might be along in a minute. She's patrolling too." With a smile, she left.

"See, how much nicer is she than Fred?"

* * *

Another while later, and the girls were talking about the lessons they would be taking at Hogwarts. Some of the thing Heidi and Lily described sounded peculiar (and rather dangerous) to Jessica, but wonderful all the same. They spoke about Transfiguration- turning things into something else-, Potions - 'Very difficult', according to Lily's mum - and Defense Against the Dark Arts - the 'dark arts' being the stuff of nightmares, as far as Jessica was concerned.

"Werewolves and vampires are _real?_" Jessica's jaw was at her throat, which was dry. Lily just laughed. "Yeah, they're real. But you don't see many around. Except..." she stopped, eyes wide, then continued, "And it's rumoured they live in the forest."

"Except what?" Jessica pressed, but Lily ignored her.

"Unicorns definitely live there- James said he's seen one, but I don't believe him..."

"Lily!" Jessica had had enough of people avoiding her questions, "Except what?"

Lily suddenly became interested in her feet. "My dad... he knew a werewolf... once..."

Jessica's eyes popped. Harry knew a werewolf?

"And my uncle, he was attacked-"

"WHAT?!"

"He's not a werewolf though. He's just, uh..." she coughed, "Slightly rugged."

Heidi laughed at this. Jessica didn't find it funny. Surely werewolves were dangerous? She decided to voice this to Lily.

"I told you- Bill isn't a werewolf-"

"What about the one your dad knows?"

"Knew, Jess," they looked at each other, "he's dead now."

Jessica couldn't help but sigh in relief, but Lily looked quite sad. Heidi piped up, "The werewolf, was he-" Lily threw her a silencing look, and Heidi shrank into her seat.

"Was he what?"

Heidi's eyes began to dart again. She coughed. "Friends? With your dad?"

Lily nodded, but just as Jessica was about to press the issue further, they were interrupted again. This time, a grey-haired, rounded woman stood at the door, asking the girls if they wanted anything to eat. When Jessica saw the trolley, she honestly didn't know. It was piled high with packets and boxes of all shapes, sizes and colours, some sparkling in the light. It looked - like everything else in her new life - amazing. She wanted it all. But she didn't have any money.

"Here," Lily handed over some of the peculiar gold coins she had seen Harry pay for her books with, "How much can we get with that?"

It turned out to be one hell of a lot.

* * *

The girls sat, full up with sweets, smiling and sitting in a pool of brightly-coloured wrappers. Jessica's favourite had been the chocolate frogs. She was intrigued by the cards.

"You collect them," Heidi had explained, "Each one has a famous witch or wizard on it." An old man smiled up at Jessica through silver half-moon glasses, his beard stretching to his knees.

His name was Albus Dumbledore, but upon Jessica pointing out to Lily that it was the same name as her brother, the redhead simply rolled her eyes and returned to her Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Jessica did _not _like those. The first one she had was spinach flavour- she wasn't brave enough to try again.

"Hello?" A pretty blonde girl stood at the doorway now, laughing when she saw the mess. Lily smiled.

Was there anyone she didn't know?

"Hey Vicki! You alright?"

"Fine thanks," replied Vicki, her pale blue eyes crinkling into a smile, "Whose your friends?"

Jessica and Heidi introduced themselves again, then Vicki spoke again. She too, was wearing what looked like a prefect's badge.

"You need to get ready now, girls," she said, checking her watch, "We're nearly there."

This had caused the girls to all squeak with excitement, then simultaneously burst into laughter. Jessica's stomach seemed to drop.

She was nearly there.

Nearly at Hogwarts!


	9. Hagrid, The Castle and The Sorting

**Hey Guys! Thanks sooo much for all your reviews- I read them all and try to learn from them :) Lots and lots of love and cookies for you all! xx**

**Okay, here it is. Jessica's first impression of Hogwarts. I'll try and put more feelings in as most of you have requested, and I apologise if this chapter isn't up to what you expected. It feels like there's so much riding on it! Haha. Anyway, keep reviewing guys! x Also, I doubt the full title of this chapter is going to fit ;) Yeah, this one's a touch longer :P**

**ADDITION TO DISCLAIMER; don't own the sorting hat song :) the quotes from the book itself are underlined.**

**---**

**Hello again! After reading my first few reviews, i decided to change a few bits. Special thanks goes out to FriendofMolly for telling me that Hagrid knew Lily - I honestly had no clue! :) x**

_Chapter Nine - Hagrid, The Castle, and The Sorting._

"Firs' Years! Firs' Years with me!"

Jessica hadn't even left the train yet, but she could already hear a booming voice calling her year. It was a man's voice, and from the sound of it he was quite large. She stood up with Lily and Heidi and turned to the compartment door. She was all dressed in her new, floor-length Hogwarts robes; they made her feel important - otherworldly, even. She hadn't ever seen anything like them in the Muggle World.

"This is it then." Heidi said quietly, her voice stuttering as her earlier nerves resurfaced. Lily nodded slowly. It was apparent that she too was nervous, as she fiddled with the hemline of her robe, not looking at either Jessica or Lily. Butterflies fluttered in Jessica's stomach - they seemed to make her whole body tremble. Her body told her she was scared - more scared than she had ever been - but her brain screamed from excitement. It was all very confusing.

Wordlessly, Lily made her way to the sliding door and opened it. Nodding to her friends, they grabbed each other's hands and headed into the sea of bustling students all trying to get off the train. Jessica gripped Lily and Heidi's hands tightly, praying that nothing separated them. Dodging through the crowd proved less than easy, but they managed it, and in no time the fierce whip of winter wind was whistling through Jessica's ears.

She looked around the crowd to try and find the source of the shouting. It didn't take her long. Yet again, her jaw dropped.

"Woah... when they said he was big... I didn't think they meant _that _big..." Heidi was in a similar state. Lily, however, seemed to be waving.

"Firs' Years with me!"

"We'd better..." Jessica tried to speak, awestruck. Her friends understood her though, and they all made their way over to the huge man. He smiled widely down at them through a large, black, wiry beard, which was greying in places. "Alrigh'?"

Jessica and Heidi couldn't answer, so they just stared for a while. The man laughed. "I'm Hagrid, by the way - Gameskeeper here at Hogwarts." Turning to Lily, he smiled. "Hi there, Lily."

Lily nodded. "Hey Hagrid. You alright?"

Jessica was now staring at Lily. She was honestly beginning to wonder whether there actually was _anyone _who didn't know Lily.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good," Hagrid smiled hairily, "So who's yeh friends?"

"This is Jessica, and Heidi," she said. They tried to smile.

"Nice to meet yeh. Hope I'll be seein' more of yeh around! You'll be joining us on friday, won't you Lily?"Lily nodded enthusiastically, but before Jessica could question either of them, Hagrid continued louder, "Any more firs' years?" Nobody replied. "Righ' then! All follow me!"

The girls joined the pool of trembling students and followed them, keeping near to Hagrid. Jessica was going to ask Lily how Hagrid knew who she was, but before she got the chance he announced that they would be seeing Hogwarts soon, and her stomach did a somersault. She had long imagined what the school would look like - no doubt it would be as wonderful as all of the other places - but nothing could have prepared her for what was waiting around the corner.

She nearly fell over her own feet as her breath was stolen by the sight of the castle. It towered above everyone and everything, silhouetted against the moonlit sky. It's towers reached to the twinkling stars, and it's turrets stood bravely in the cold night air. The only sign of life was the amber-lit windows dotted around, making the dark castle seem welcoming and almost homely. Jessica was so taken by the sight, she failed to notice the steep dip in the path she was walking on, and found herself being helped to her feet by a giggling Heidi. She giggled too momentarily, then returned to look at the castle. It was stunning.

"Find yourselves a boat - " he said to the girls, pointing, then shouted over the crowd, "Five to a boat! Everyone in!"

The small path they had been following had opened up to a large bank, leading onto a calm black lake. It's waves licked the shoreline, leaving grey froth on the bank.

The three girls found an empty black boat, and climbed in. At the front hung an old-fashioned black lantern, lighting the way. Two boys joined them in the boat, but didn't bother introducing themselves. They were too busy with their own conversation. Jessica turned to Lily.

"There's no paddles..."

Lily just shrugged, a smile slowly dawning on her face. Over her shoulder, Jessica saw Hagrid climb into the front boat on his own, then tapped it with what looked like a pink umbrella. He flashed a hairy smile in their direction, and Jessica nearly fell off her bench as the boat began to glide across the inky water. Everyone was 'ooh-ing' and 'aah-ing' at the sights, and soon they reached a cliff, atop of which stood the castle.

"Heads down!"

Everyone obeyed Hagrid's orders, bowing their heads and missing the cliff. Then, the boats stopped, and everyone began to clamber out onto the rocky embankment. Lily helped her two friends onto the shore, whispering "How great is this?" and smiling almost as wildly as James had been before. Jessica laughed.

The crowd followed Hagrid up a flight of stone steps, up to a towering oak door. Lifting one giant fist, Hagrid knocked. Jessica found herself wondering if everything was bigger here, or if she had just shrunk.

The door opened inwards silently, and on the other side stood a wizard, dressed in midnight blue robes, head to toe. He didn't smile.

Nodding, Hagrid headed on. The students didn't follow.

"I'm Professor Gently. Deputy-head." His voice was as hard as his expression. Nobody spoke. "Follow me."

They all obeyed, and followed the man into a large entrance hall, lit with flickering flame-torches which adorned either wall. The floor was stone, and the stairs ahead were marble and lead to upper floors. In the silence, Jessica could here a distant fuzz of excited voices coming from behind the doors at the top of the steps.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said the Professor, his expression softening slightly, "The start of term banquet will begin soon - but first of all you need to be sorted."

An excited buzz arose, but was silenced as Professor Gently's expression hardened again. Jessica honestly had no idea what he was talking about - Harry had mentioned something about Houses when he had explained Hogwarts to her, but she didn't know there was some kind of sorting. She thought about it - would there be some kind of test? Shivering, she pushed that thought away. If there was a test, there was no way she was getting in. And that made her want to cry. Looking around, she saw a few people as nervous as her. Lily and Heidi, however, seemed unfazed.

"There are four Houses - Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Each house contains different students, yet each house has produced excellent witches and wizards in it's time. In this school, you will be rewarded with house points for your achievements, but reprimanded for any rule-breaking with the loss of points. At the end of the year these points are added up - the house who has the most will be awarded the House Cup: an honorable achievement for any house or student. Now, I will be back to collect you shortly, but for now - try and smarten up." He turned away, then looked over his shoulder, "And don't be nervous." Jessica thought she saw the ghost of a smile on his face, but it flickered away before she had the chance to see. She watched him walk away, then let out an audible gulp.

All of the children stared at the door, waiting for his return. He seemed to be taking years - each second felt like eternity to Jessica. Even Lily looked a little scared at the prospect of some sort of test infront of the whole school - despite her earlier confidence. Apparently it had sunk in. Just as she was about to make conversation to try and battle her nerves, the doors opened.

"Right. Form a line." The students did so, albeit a little untidily, "Follow me."

Jessica stood inbetween Heidi and Lily, forcing her trembling legs to move, her knocking knees to bend. She had decided that she was going to concentrate on her feet in the next room, and not meet anyone's eyes - but she hadn't expected yet another simply breathtaking sight.

She looked around the hall. Either side of the line sat two benches - four in all - all stretching the entire length of the hall, which seemed to stretch on forever, littered with golden plates and goblets. At every bench sat students - hundreds of them, all staring and smiling. She tried to pick out any familiar faces. She failed.

Above her floated a thousand candles in thin air. They flickered in what seemed to be the night sky, despite the fact Jessica could easily see the walls either side of her. Heidi whispered over her shoulder.

"Isn't it fantastic?" Jessica couldn't reply, "It's magic - it looks like the sky outside."

Of course it was. This was a _magic school. _

Her attention was caught as she stepped into the back of Lily, not realizing the line had come to a halt. At the front stood Professor Gently, next to a wooden stool. He was holding an old, battered, black witches hat. Jessica brow furrowed - this only confused her more. She nearly fainted when the hat itself began to speak.

No, not speak. Sing. The hat was singing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Jessica didn't clap with the rest of the hall. It was all she could do to not collapse. The hat had _sang. _And now she had to put it on. The small voice in her head crying with relief had no effect on her.

"We'll go in alphabetical order," shouted Professor Gently as the applause died down. "Come up here, and sit on the stool. You will wear the hat - it will sort you." His odd smile flickered again. "Simple, really." Jessica didn't think it was very simple. She was going to be wearing a talking hat infront of thousands of people. It was going to tell her what she was like. And she knew, she _definitely _was not any of those things mentioned in the song. Maybe she'd end up as a cleaner. Or a kitchen-worker. She could just imagine it.

"Ainsley, Darren!"

One of the boys from the boat stepped forward, his sandy hair obscuring his ever-reddening face. He sat, the hat was put on his head. Then all was silent.

**"RAVENCLAW!"**

The bench on Jessica's far right cheered madly, as the other students applauded politely.

_Well, _she thought, _at least it's painless. _

_---_

_"Dursley, Jessica!"_

Jessica's legs turned to jelly. She couldn't do it. She wanted to run away.

Nonetheless, she made her way to the stool. She noticed that rather than the smothering silence that had fallen over the previous Sortings, a muffled wave of whispers rolled across the hall around her. She didn't think anything of it, and spent her time avoiding anyone and everyone's stares.

She barely noticed as Professor Gently dropped the hat on her head. It slid over her blonde hair, and almost past her blue eyes. She was thankful for this - now she couldn't see.

_Well, well. I didn't expect you. _

Jessica nearly fell off her chair. There was a voice. In her head.

She had finally lost it.

_Haha. No, you haven't. I'm the Sorting Hat. Don't worry._

Oh, so the hat could read her thoughts. Yeah, that made her feel better.

_You're difficult. You see, based on your family history..._

What?

_Nothing. I see now. You're different to the stories._

WHAT?

_Despite the fact I didn't expect you, I think it's fairly obvious where you should go. _

_Wait!_

**"GRYFFINDOR."**

Jessica stood, really not caring where she had been put. That hat had known who she was.

She took a place at the table with a red runner, next to a girl who had been sorted before her. Down the table, she saw Albus, - giving her a thumbs up - James and Fred, - with their trademark mad smiles - Roxie, - smiling gently," and Rosie - sitting next to Albus, laughing. Then it sunk in.

She was actually at Hogwarts.

In a house. Not the kitchens.

All she could hope for now was Lily and Heidi to be sitting next to her, as she smiled a smile that envied James and Fred's.

_

* * *

**Jeez! I'm sorry that was so long :P **_


	10. Dormitories, New Friends and Lessons

**HELLOOOOOOOOOO :)**

**I'm escaping from Biology revision, if you want to know :P Thanks for your reviews, people! Special thanks to FriendofMolly and SpangleyPony who helped with the storyline :) Keep going guys! I love you all ! xx This is a bit of a filler chapter, but I didn't think I could leave this kind of thing out.**

_Chapter Ten - Dormitories, new friends and lessons._

"Potter, Lily."

The whispers that started when Jessica had made her way to the stool were nothing. As Lily made her way up, nobody made an effort to hide their talking. An excited 'whoop' was even heard from further down the Gryffindor table - which Jessica thought was probably James.

Professor Gently had to shout for silence over the noise, and he dropped the hat onto Lily's head, who was smiling sheepishly. It had barely been on her head ten seconds before it opened it's mouth and yelled her new house.

**"GRYFFINDOR!"**

The earlier whooping became more enthusiastic, as Lily headed over to take a seat near Jessica, smiling ear-to-ear. "Isn't this great?" she squeaked, sitting down, "We're both in the same house!"

Jessica nodded enthusiastically and erupted into an unforseen fit of the giggles. She had to bite her lip as Professor Gently called for silence once more.

A little while later, and the sorting was almost over. Lily and Jessica were still waiting to see where Heidi would end up - she was still standing in the middle, looking quite ill.

"Young, Heidi."

She made her way up to the stool, and flickered a glance at Lily and Jessica. They smiled back - Lily giving a similar thumbs up to the one Albus had offered Jessica earlier. Professor Gently dropped the hat, which was propped up by her ponytail and so didn't fall into her eyes.

She seemed to sit there for an eternity, both the hat and herself making confusing facial expressions. Finally, it opened it's mouth. Jessica and Lily held their breath -

**"RAVENCLAW."**

- and let it out as a sigh. Jessica looked down the table to see Theo, staring at his sister in saddened confusion. She too looked at Heidi, who didn't look best pleased. Regardless, she shuffled to the blue-clad table and sat down next to the sandy-haired boy.

"Well," sighed Lily, "That was unfortunate."

Jessica nodded. She had really hoped Heidi would be in the same house as them. She looked at the table, and didn't notice as a witch in emerald-green dress robes stood up. She did, however, notice when she spoke. Her voice was sharp and scottish, and she surveyed the room.

"My name is Professor McGonagall," she introduced herself. Jessica recognised the name from her letter - she was the headmistress here. Thinking of the letter made her think of home. Her eleventh birthday seemed a lifetime ago - so much had changed since. And, despite how happy she was, thinking of it made her sad. Thinking of her parents made her miss them, and for a second she wished she were with them.

This thought, however, only lasted a second, as she snapped back into focus thanks to a loud cheer erupting across the room. Professor McGonagall's hard expression had softened considerably, and she was laughing softly at the cheering. She headed back to the teacher's table.

When Jessica looked back to the table, she nearly fell off her bench. All of the other first-years, she noticed, were in a similar condition - mouths open, almost drooling. The golden plates which littered the table had been filled - each one piled high with a wide variety of food. Everything looked delicious, and Jessica's tummy gave an audible grumble. Lily laughed, snapping out of her trance.

"Hungry, Jess?"

"I guess I'll have to be," Jessica giggled, "Look at all this food!"

And with that, the girls attacked the plates as if they had never eaten before.

* * *

"Wow. I never knew food could taste so good."

Jessica was walking next to Lily out of the great hall and up the marble steps, following their house's sixth-year prefects - one of whom was Roxie Weasley.

"I know! I mean, Mum's cooking is good and everything..." Lily smiled, "But it's got nothing on _that._"

Jessica agreed; the feast was indeed the best food she had ever eaten. It was insanely good. Their conversation continued about the food as they made their way into the main castle.

Inside was much similar to the outside - old, grand and simply stunning. The panelled walls were adorned with many portraits - some of people, some of places, even some of animals. The weird animals from the textbooks, that is, not just a cat or dog. Jessica looked at each and every one, and noticed they didn't move like the photos in George's office. She was quite disappointed by this - the moving pictures were very entertaining.

This disappointment, however, was short lived, as she reached a portrait of a man on a portly-looking horse. He galloped into his frame and waved his sword at Jessica. What happened next nearly made her scream.

"Stand and fight, ye coward!"

The picture yelled at her. The painting had spoke.

It wasn't just talking hats at Hogwarts, then.

"Please, Sir," Roxie headed over and sighed, "Leave them alone. They're first years."

"First years, hey?"

All of the students turned, and some - Jessica included - screamed. For floating infront of them was a pearly, translucent figure, smiling at them.

A ghost.

"You'll be in my house, yes?"

"Yeah, these are the new Gryffindors, Nick." Roxie addressed the ghost like an old friend, smiling. She turned to the students, "This is Nearly-Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost."

"Well, dearest Roxanne, I _do _prefer my full title - Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, at your service!"

He bowed low, his head wobbling.

"Why is his head doing that?" Jessica whispered to Lily. She smiled.

"Well, he's only nearly headless, isn't he? Albus and James told me his head's hanging on by a tiny bit of skin."

The very thought of this made Jessica's stomach lurch, and she was thankful that Nick had decided to leave his demonstration until later. The convoy started again, making their way up more twisting staircases. Finally, they came to a stop. The boy prefect smiled at the portrait infront of him - a full-wall painting of a rather overweight lady.

"Everyone," he addressed them all, "This is the Fat Lady."

"Good evening, children." Jessica did no longer jump at the talking painting. "Behind me is the Gryffindor Common Room. But, to get inside, you have to say a password. Stops the other houses gaining entry, see?"

Everyone nodded, then Roxie shouted 'Hippogriff' over everybody's head, and the Fat Lady swung inwards, gesturing for the First Years to go inside. Yet another spectacle awaited - a massive room all decorated in red and gold, littered with comfortable armchairs and modest-looking desks. A crackling fire stood on the right wall, surrounded by more chairs. Either side of the portrait-hole stood a stone lion, scowling at the occupants of the room.

The prefects gave a small speech explaining about the dormitories and school rules, then the children were dismissed. Lily grabbed onto Jessica's hand and pulled her in the direction of the left staircase, running up the stone steps so fast Jessica nearly tripped. She didn't even have the chance to ask what on earth was going on.

Without explaining, Lily pushed her way into one of the rooms at the top of the staircase, unfazed by the long run. Jessica was panting, attempting to ask her friend what the hell she was doing, but before she could, she was shoved onto something soft and red. She pushed herself up and looked around, slightly angry.

The first thing she saw was Lily Potter, sitting cross-legged on a scarlet-dressed four poster bed, smiling and waving. Jessica noticed she was on a similar bed, scarlet curtains hanging from each post.

"Well, you wanted a good bed, didn't you?" Lily said sweetly.

Jessica just huffed and threw a pillow at her. The two girls laughed, preparing for a pillow fight.

A pillow fight that never even started.

"Uh, is there a spare bed in here?"

An irish accented voice came from the door. In it, stood a dark haired, blue eyed girl, looking at Jessica and Lily underneath a fringe. Lily gestured to the empty beds, and the girl took one.

"I'm Isabella," said the girl, taking the bed on the other side of Lily, "Isabella Finnigan. And yes, I'm one of the triplets." She smiled. So did the other girls, and they began to engage in some small-talk. A similar scene repeated itself later on, with a pair of girls - Alicia and Fiona - taking the two free beds. These, however, were not as friendly as Isabella, and kept themselves mostly to themselves.

As the night fell, Jessica, Lily and Isabella (or Bella, as she preferred) were still talking. They had found out that Bella's dad was an old friend of Harry's - they had been at Hogwarts together, in the same year. They had also found out that Bella had two brothers - Owen and Stephen - and they were triplets. Owen had been sorted into Gryffindor, with Bella, but Stephen had somehow ended up in Ravenclaw, with Heidi.

Soon enough, the three girls tired, and headed the same way as Alicia and Fiona - who were already sleeping. Jessica climbed into her new bed, and switched off the light after a quick good-night from Bella and Lily. She lay there, unable to sleep, looking up at the ceiling and thinking of the day. It had been eventful, that was for sure. Jessica didn't think she'd ever had a more exciting day, or been in a more exciting place. She still found it hard to believe - she was an actual witch, and tomorrow she would be learning how to do magic in her new school. Her new boarding school, with her new friends who lay sleeping to her left. She was scared, yes. And she was missing her parents already. But these emotions were rendered insignificant as one, powerful feeling battled it's way to the forefront of her mind.

She was happy. She'd never been happier.

* * *

Jessica stared down at the paper in her hands, following the crowd to her first ever lesson at Hogwarts. She was so excited she felt as if she could burst, despite the fact her first ever lesson was indeed Potions. James and Fred had greeted them that morning at the breakfast table, peering over their shoudlers to look at the timetable. Upon seeing Potions, they had made a very discouraging hissing noise.

"Well, good luck on your first day," James had said.

"As long as you survive the first lesson, that is." Fred sighed and strolled away.

Needless to say, this made Jessica quite nervous. She had no idea who the Potions Professor was, or indeed who she would be sharing the class with, and so she waited silently outside the classroom with Lily, Bella and Bella's brother Owen. He did look a lot like Bella, obviously, but his hair was a lighter shade of brown, and his personality was not as loud or brassy as Bella's. All of the children looked up as the dungeon door opened, revealing their new teacher. Jessica's stomach sank a little.

It was Professor Gently.

"Good morning, class." He motioned for them to enter. They did so, and each took a seat. This class was shared with the Slytherins, and so the dungeon was filled to the max. Jessica sat with Lily, Bella and Owen - each of whom looked as nervous and disappointed as she was. Obviously they didn't like the idea of being taught by Professor Gently either.

They all sat through numerous dull speeches about Potions and their uses, not needing to write anything on their first day. An eternity later, the bell went, and they made their way out of the classroom.

Next was Transfiguration - taught by a tall witch with blonde hair, Professor Adams - then Charms - taught by a curious-looking man who resembled a goblin, much to the amusement of the children - then History of Magic - taught by a ghost, of all things. Finally, the last lesson came, and the quartet wearily made their way outside.

"Herbology," read Bella, "In the greenhouses." She sighed.

"What you so upset for?" asked Lily, grinning, "We've got Nev- I mean, Professor Longbottom for Herbology, haven't we?"

Jessica rolled her eyes. She thought she could get through at least one day without Lily knowing someone she didn't. Apparently not, as was proven by the fact the Herbology Professor waved at her when she entered the greenhouse.

"Lily!" He called, approaching her. He was a slightly rounded man, but his smile was infectious and his manner seemed kind.

"Hello, Professor Longbottom." Lily giggled.

"Sounds weird, doesn't it?" said the man. He turned to the others. "I'm Professor Longbottom, head of Herbology."

Jessica, Bella and Owen introduced themselves. The man's expression turned to one of rememberance.

"Finnigan?" he asked, "As in Seamus?"

Bella nodded. "Yeah, that's my dad. You knew him?"

Professor Longbottom nodded and laughed slightly. "We were at Hogwarts together," he explained, "With Lily's dad."

Jessica sighed. She really was the only one who didn't know him. The professor turned away.

"Hello class!" he called, "Take a seat! Welcome to your first Herbology lesson!"

Jessica did so, taking a seat inbetween Bella and Lily on a bench near the front. The class turned to see which house would be joining them, and upon realizing, all four friends began to wave frantically. This class was with the Ravenclaws; they would be joined by Stephen and Heidi. They both took a seat near to them

* * *

It became apparent that Professor Longbottom was indeed a very nice man. He didn't set any homework, the lesson was exciting - he showed them all some of the weirdest and most wonderful plants he could find - and his manner made him hard not to like. Of course, Jessica and the others had to stay behind for a while so that he and Lily could 'catch up' - apparently they hadn't seen each other in a fair few years. Nonetheless, after he was assured that everyone in the Potter household was infact quite well, he bid them goodbye and they headed back to the common room, leaving behind Stephen and Heidi.

Upon arrival, Lily collapsed into one of the armchairs nearest the fireplace. Jessica and Bella mirrored this, exhausted.

"Well," said Bella dramatically, "That was stressful."

"Fun, though." added Lily, smiling.

Jessica missed this whole conversation. She did agree with her friends, but she was thinking what she could put in a letter to her Mum about her first day, staring mindlessly into the fire. She didn't hear as James came over to tease Lily, or when Rosie headed over to see how their day went. Infact, she felt quite drowsy sitting by the fire - it's flames were hypnotic almost, lulling her to sleep.

And, as much as she tried to avoid it, her eyes closed - as if some magnetic force had pulled them together.

Lily laughed at her friend, and nudged Bella so that she would see the sleeping Jessica - a stupid smile plastered across her face.

**See? Filler chapter. Next one will be better, honest. This is just some stuff that had to be put in. **


	11. Hagrid's Hut and Revelations

**Thanks again guys! :) I'm thankful that the plot is actually going somewhere now :P **

**By the way, if Hagrid starts to talk normally halfway through, I'm sorry. It's hard typing like he speaks :) **

**Much love xx**

_Chapter Eleven - Hagrid's Hut and Revelations._

Jessica had decided to write to her mum as soon as she could. Whilst on the train she had figured that she could probably write to her on the first day - she would have time, of course.

Or so she thought.

Her first week of Hogwarts flew past in a blur of potions, ghosts and floating feathers. Before she knew it, it was Friday, and she had yet to write a letter to her mum. It was all so hectic - so tiring.

Flopping onto her bed, she dropped the bag of books she had been carrying all day on to the floor, and looked over to Lily. She, unlike Jessica, was standing, busying herself in the corner along with Bella. Jessica rolled her eyes. She didn't have the energy to even get up.

Bella and Lily walked away from the mirror in the corner, their hair fixed. They turned to their friend - currently draped over her bed in exhaustion. Lily sighed.

"Come on, Jess - we'll be late!"

Jessica groaned, her eyes rolling to meet Lily's impatient stare. "For what?"

"For Hagrids!" Bella shouted, heading over to Jessica and grabbing her by the arms, "Don't you remember? He invited us to his hut today."

"Did he?" Jessica searched her memories but found no recollection of this invite. Now sitting upright, a small letter was dropped in her lap. It was lined with an untidy handwriting.

_Dear Lily and Friends,_

_Was wondering if you'd like to come down to my hut, Friday evening? It's been so long since I saw you - I'd like to catch up and meet your new friends. If so, come around half six - after dinner. I never was much of a cook._

_Hope to see you then,_

_Hagrid._

Nope. She'd never seen that letter before in her life.

"It came on Tuesday, Jess. In the post."

Realization dawned on Jessica. She had missed the entire breakfast on Tuesday morning thanks to the arrival of dozens of owls in the hall. Therefore, she was too busy staring to do anything else - including eating and reading invites from Gameskeepers.

"Oh."

Bella pulled her to her feet. "It's quarter past six, Jess! We need to go!"

Jessica looked longingly at her bed. It looked so soft. "But maybe-"

"NOW!"

Lily grabbed hold of Jessica's free hand and began to drag her out of the dormitory. Bella followed, laughing. Jessica threw her a look - she didn't find the prospect of going outside to visit some man she'd never spoken to properly before, in winter, at half six, when she could be relaxing, very amusing at all.

* * *

"Lily! I've bin expectin' yeh!"

The huge man stood in the doorway, a massive smile on his face. Lily smiled back. Jessica tried to, but found she couldn't. It really was incredibly cold.

"Jessica, innit?" Hagrid addressed her. Jessica nodded, Hagrid clapped her on the shoulder. The impact almost knocked her off her feet, but she disguised it as a stagger into his hut. Lily bit her lip.

"And you are?" Bella looked quite frightened at having come face to fact with this enormous man. Nonetheless, she replied cheerily "Bella Finnigan," and held out a hand for Hagrid to shake.

After considering it for a few seconds, Hagrid shook Bella's hand gently. He shut the door behind her, and they both entered the main room of the hut. Or, from what Jessica could see, the only room of the hut. It seemed very basic compared to the castle. She took a seat at the chipped wooden table, next to Lily and Bella.

Hagrid turned to face them, smiling widely. He dropped a variety of confectionery on the table, then took a seat himself. "Sorry," he offered, "Told yeh I wasn't a cook. But, yeh can't go wrong with sweets, can yeh?"

Jessica shook her head slightly, unsure of what to say. Lily began to ask Hagrid about how he was - trivial small talk, as far as Jessica was concerned. Taking Bella's lead, Jessica leaned forward and took a chocolate frog. She unwrapped it, and grabbed onto the chocolate frog, taking a quick bite out of it's head. Then she turned to the card. She read the name, eyes wide. Not that she needed to - it wasn't hard to recognize him.

"Uh... Lily?" her voice was quiet, unsure.

"Yeah, Teddy's fine. He still comes round for tea every week..." Lily was babbling in her usual manner to Hagrid.

"Lily?" She tried to be louder this time.

"Did you know he's with Victorie now? Yeah, James saw them kissing and everything..."

"LILY?!"

Hagrid, Lily and Bella all turned to look at Jessica, confused looks on their faces. Jessica's hands had begun to shake. She looked down at the picture again, then to Lily.

"Why is your dad on a chocolate frog card?"

Lily's eyes immediately slid to the floor, and she made some unconvincing "uhh" noises like she did when under pressure. Hagrid looked between them, still confused. Bella leapt to her feet, leaning on Jessica's shoulder and looking at the card.

"Woah!" she said, awe in her voice, "You got Harry Potter? I still haven't got him. And i've been collecting since I was-"

"Lily?" Jessica wasn't in the mood for Bella's rambling. "Why is your dad on a chocolate frog card?"

Lily's eyes began to flicker about. It was Hagrid who replied.

"Surely yeh know that, Jess? Everyone knows Harry Potter - and Lily, for that matter..." Seeing the confused - and slightly scared - look on Jessica's face, Hagrid trailed off, sensing this girl definitely did not know Harry Potter. "You're a Muggle-born, then?"

This only confused Jessica more, and was more than thankful when Lily spoke up.

"No -" she stopped, "Well, yes. But that's not the reason she doesn't know. I mean, it's _a _reason, but," she took a breath, "This is Jessica Dursley, Hagrid. Daughter of Dudley."

Hagrid's jaw nearly fell to the floor. He mouthed something that looked like _Dursley? _then shook his head. Now Jessica was quite scared. Hagrid knew her name. Teddy had known her grandparents. Hell, even the _hat _had known her name.

"How do you know my name?"

Hagrid shook his head again, Lily looked to the floor. Bella was too interested in the card - which she had now stolen from Jessica - to notice anything.

"You really don't know anything, do you? Why didn't Harry tell me?"

"It was only her birthday the other week, Hagrid," Lily replied, to the floor, "He never had the chance. And he didn't want her knowing... everything. Said she could learn it at school - with me."

Jessica let out a high-pitched, fairly manical laugh. This even caught Bella's attention, and she returned to her seat, a worried look on her face. Hagrid's expression mirrored this. Jessica decided to explain herself, before they carted her away.

"You'll have to tell me now, won't you?" She said, still high-pitched, "Whatever _everything _is, you're going to have to tell me. I suppose it explains why Harry's famous enough to be put on a chocolate frog card - why the fricking _sorting hat _recognized my name?"

Lily nodded slowly. She raised her eyes to Jessica's. "It does explain all that. But dad..." She trailed off, turning to Hagrid. He sighed. Jessica began to unwittingly dig her fingernails into the wood beneath her hands. She was fed up of nobody answering her - she wanted an explanation.

"She's right," sighed Hagrid, after a pause. Jessica's heart leapt to her throat. "We can't just leave it now. We've got to at least tell her _something, _even if it isn't the whole story."

Jessica's eyes darted between Lily and Hagrid expectantly. Lily looked quite upset.

"But Dad said-"

"I know, Lily. But we can't just leave her hanging, can we? We'll tell her as much as she needs to know - no more. She can learn the rest at school - like your dad said."

Lily slumped back in her chair, defeated, muttering something like 'my dad is going to kill me'. Jessica ignored her and looked directly to Hagrid.

"Well?"

He leaned forward, resting on his elbows. "A long time ago - about 40 years ago now, merlin, that makes me feel old - there was this man. He was-" Hagrid paused again, searching for the right word, "Evil. Tha's the only way teh put it, really. The lowest form of life there is. Yeh see, usually, tha' kind of people get locked away - but this guy, he was powerful. So powerful. And... an' noone could stop him. If yeh tried to, he killed you - or had you killed, he had this whole cult of followers. Death Eaters they were called - they followed his every move. And they were _everywhere. _There was no escapin' from him..." He trailed off, looking sad.

Jessica sat, wide eyed. She had no clue anything like this had ever happened. It frightened her to think about the darker side of magic - the harm it could do in the wrong hands. It must have been terrifying - all of those 'death eaters' waiting around the corner, watching. It made her shiver.

Then a thought occured to her - was this what her dad meant in his speech to her? Had he known about this all along?

It was then she realized everyone was silent. Lily was still staring at her feet, Hagrid into the distance, and Bella at Hagrid, eager for more of the story. Jessica tried to speak.

"What was his name?" she croaked.

Hagrid looked up, fire in his eyes. "Voldemort," he said defiantly, "There, I said it." Jessica's eyebrows pulled together, "Yeh see, Jessica, he was so powerful - people were so scared - nobody even said his name. They were too frightened. Nobody dared stand up to him - if yeh did, yeh were dead by next week."

He sighed, "Well, there was this couple. They were in a group, a resistance to him. And he started to pick them off one by one, until there were only a few people left in this group. This couple - Lily and James - were two of them. And somehow - don't ask me how - they found out they were next. Next on his hitlist. So they went into hiding." Hagrid paused again, Jessica swore he had tears in his eyes. He sniffed, "But...but he found them."

Bella gasped. Lily sniffed. Jessica stared. Lily and James. Harry's kids.

"He turned up at the house," Hagrid sniffed, staring at his knees, "And the man - James - told his wife to go. To protect -" This time a tear definitely ran down into his beard "- to protect their son. He was one year old. His mother - Lily - she went up to protect him. Well, Voldemort killed James without a care, then moved on to find Lily. She was upstairs with their son. She died - she died trying to save him. He killed them with magic - a killing curse."

Hagrid shook his head. "But she couldn't save her son. He turned on the baby, having killed his parents. He fired the exact same curse at the baby," Hagrid was looking up at Jessica now, dry-eyed, "But it didn't work. The baby - he didn't die."

"The boy who lived." muttered Bella.

"Yeah," said Hagrid, "Do you know what his name was? The baby?"

Jessica shook her head, despite the fact she had a good idea.

"It was Harry. Harry Potter. The boy who lived."

It was still unclear to Jessica. Sure, the story had shaken her to her core - frightened her so much she'd probably have nightmares. And she was indeed breathtaken to know that her uncle's parents had died that way - but surely he wasn't the only one? And what did this have to do with her family?

She decided to voice this to Hagrid, albeit rather shakily. He let out a low laugh.

"Nobody has ever survived the killing curse - ever. Except Harry. It lead to his downfall - Voldemort's downfall." Then he muttered something under his breath. Before Jessica had a chance to question him, he carried on. "And as to the Dursleys - well, Lily was Petunia's sister. They were Harry's closest family. He was sent to them. And, well, they were - " he coughed " - less than kind, to him."

Jessica's stomach dropped a little. "What?"

"People know Harry's story, Jessica. That's why people know your family name - that's all."

"But-"

"I said I'd tell you what you needed to know. That's what you need to know. You want more information - ask your family. Not me." He checked his watch, "Now, I think it's best you be off. It's getting late."

Lily looked up for the first time in ages. She looked to Jessica. "I'm sorry I never told you - you know, that my Dad was famous, and everything." she swallowed, then continued quieter "He told me not to. Don't be mad."

Jessica wasn't mad. Not at Lily or Harry - she understood why he felt it necessary to keep all of this from her. It would have scared her even more. But, she was still curious. She had a feeling that wasn't the end of the story.

However, there was a stronger feeling that Hagrid wasn't going to tell them anything else. Not tonight.

They all bid each other a quiet goodbye, and headed back up to the castle in the cold. Nobody spoke.

When they reached the dormitory, the silence remained. Jessica got changed and crept into bed, thankful for the quiet. It gave her chance to sort out her thoughts.

So, the wizarding world had been in danger all those years ago - her dad was right. It sounded terrifying. But, why had _he _been evacuated?

No. This story was definitely not over.

**Yeah. Jessica _is_ a girl :P x**


	12. Snowball Fights and the Journey Home

**Helloooooo. And welcome to the latest installment of 'It Runs Through the Family'! :D x Sorry, this one skips a bit. **

**Thanks again guys. Much love xx**

_Chapter Twelve - Snowball Fights and the Journey Home_

Jessica thought better of asking too much about the past - the events in Hagrid's hut had left her, Bella, Lily and even Hagrid shaken. Soon enough though, things returned to normal - well, as normal as they could be in a magic school. She decided that she would question her dad about all that she now knew over Christmas - and her grandparents, if they hadn't disowned her. The she'd ask Harry - and if all else failed, she'd go back to Hagrid.

She also thought better of mentioning the new information in her first letter to her mother. Instead, she described her lessons and teachers - all that she had learnt, who she liked and didn't, all about Bella and Heidi, and the sorting, as well as explaining she'd have to reply by owl. She filled up two sides of paper and sealed it in an envelope addressed to her mother. Then, she took it up to the owlery at the top of the castle, dragging Bella along for moral support. She didn't like animals. She could just about handle Bella's goldfish - never mind an owl.

In the end, Bella tied the letter to an owl's leg and set it off the top of the castle, Jessica hiding in the corner, shaking. Laughing, Bella pulled her friend from the corner and down the stairs. They picked up their bags - bursting with books and homework. Jessica didn't think it was legal to give a child so much to do - the homeworks seemed to go on forever, and by the time the girls had any free time, they were too tired to do anything but sleep.

Jessica checked her watch. It was time for breakfast - the beginning of yet another hectic day at Hogwarts.

* * *

Christmas came around all too quickly for Jessica's liking. Within what seemed like weeks the trees had changed and the grounds around the castle had been covered in a thick blanket of snow - the turrets receiving a light dusting, giving the effect of icing sugar on a cake. _The whole thing looks like a christmas card, _thought Jessica, as she made her way across the grounds and back up to the castle after Herbology. She hugged her scarf closer and pulled her hat over her ears. The Hogwarts robes looked nice, but they weren't the best at keeping the cold out.

"Cold, Jess?"

Jessica looked sideways through her fringe to see Lily walking to her left, not wearing a scarf or gloves. She seemed to dance across the ground, smiling widely, not really caring about the cold. She was looking at Jessica, a glint in her eye. In all honesty, it made Jessica quite scared.

Looking to her right, she saw Bella in a similar state - smiling widely, eyes glinting, hands mysteriously hidden.

_Oh no._

Within a second, the serene and innocent scene had changed. The two girls flanking Jessica had hurled snowballs at her face - already red from the bitter wind. They hit Jessica and their cold spread across her face, making her squeak. Wiping the snowflakes from her eyelashes, she looked over to her two friends, currently laughing so hard they had fallen over and high-fiving each other. Jessica knelt down. The two girls stopped laughing.

Feeling the ball of snow in her fist, Jessica flicked her hair from her eyes.

"Right."

* * *

The snowball fight was fun, but now all three girls were freezing.

They had headed up to the common room and quickly taken the three seats nearest the roaring fireplace. They whipped of their damp socks and propped their feet up infront of the fire on a table, followed by a communal 'aaah'. All was well as the girls snuggled in their armchairs, relaxing on their last day of term.

"Hey girls!"

Lily groaned, as did Jessica. Bella looked around.

"Hey James, Fred! Where's Theo?"

"Detention," said Fred, shrugging. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Budge up, sis." James sat himself down on the arm of Lily's armchair, pushing his way onto the seat. Lily was squashed up against the other arm, frowning.

"Get lost James."

"But we like it by the fire." He said, pulling Lily into a hug she obviously didn't want, "Why are you here? What have you been up to?"

"Snowball fight!" said Bella, grinning. She was looking at James from underneath her fringe, her blue eyes twinkling, blushing slightly as he smiled back at her. Over the months, she had taken quite a liking to Lily's older brother. She hadn't told anyone - Jessica could just tell. It wasn't exactly hard to spot.

"Yes!" yelled Fred, high-fiving Bella, "Best thing about this time of year. Snow." He smiled dreamily, staring into the fire. James laughed.

"Can't you leave us alone?" said Jessica, who was quite annoyed at the boys having interrupted her relaxation time. The train would be there soon - she wanted at least an hour before she had to move again.

"Yeah," said Lily, pushing James to the floor. Fred laughed as his friend's glasses fell off. "Why do you have to be so annoying?"

Both boys opened their mouths to say something, but Lily held up her hand. "Don't say it's in your blood. Albus and Roxie aren't this annoying."

James rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, perfect little Albus." he made a hissing noise, then turned away, "It's not like we wanted to come _sit _with you Lils, we came to tell you the train's here."

"WHAT?!" Lily and Jessica leapt to their feet, running for the staircase. Fred called after them, snickering.

"Did we forget to mention that?"

* * *

After a - quite frankly scary - reprimanding from Professor Gently about timekeeping and a long goodbye from Bella and Owen - who were staying at Hogwarts for the holidays -, Jessica and Lily found themselves back on the Hogwarts express, yet again looking for a compartment. But, due to their lateness, there wasn't any empty ones. They reached the end and pushed the sliding door open.

"Do you mind if - oh, hey Albus."

Inside sat Lily's other brother, Albus. His hair wasn't ginger like Lily or James', but an ebony black. His eyes were different too - they were like Harry's, sparkling and vivid green. Next to him sat Rosie - her red hair in tumbling curls around her shoulders, pinned back to reveal her warm brown eyes. Opposite her sat another boy who Jessica didn't recognise - he had icy blue eyes, which were staring at her, and silvery blonde hair which fell about his face tidily. Although he was sitting down, Jessica could tell he was tall.

Albus broke into a smile, as did Rosie. The other boy's smile wasn't as wide or welcoming as the other two - it was thin.

"Hey Lily!" said Rosie, tapping the seat next to her, "Hey Jess. You alright?" she pointed to the seat opposite her, next to the boy. Jessica perched herself on the seat as Lily collapsed next to Rosie. Albus laughed.

"It's alright Jess, he won't bite." This time the boy smiled a little wider as Albus introduced him, "This is Scorpius. Our friend."

Jessica shuffled back slightly on her seat and turned to look at Scorpius. She smiled shyly. He smiled back. Close up, she could see the warmth in his face - he wasn't as cold or unfriendly as she had first expected, proven by him holding out his hand for her to shake. She introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you." his voice was quite low and soft, with a sharp edge to it, "Are you in Lily's year?" Jessica nodded, "How are you finding Hogwarts?"

"Fine," she muttered, unable to think of anything to say. She hated all these new people. It made her so nervous.

Lily laughed. "Honestly, Scorpius, she's not usually this shy." Jessica felt like a child at a wedding party - Lily was her mum, forcing her to talk to people she didn't know. She shot her friend a look, but she just grinned back.

"So Lily, how _did _you find your first term of Hogwarts?" Rose asked.

"It was amazing!" Lily shouted, smiling. Scorpius laughed, Albus slapped his hand to his face.

"Rosie, you've set her off."

And indeed she had. Lily burst into one of her legendary rants - starting from her first day and recounting what seemed like every hour of the past few months to her cousin and brother. After a short while, Rosie and Albus got bored, their heads resting in their hands. Albus' eyes seemed to droop - he looked ready to go to sleep.

Scorpius pretended to look interested, but Jessica could tell he was bored. He wasn't a brilliant actor. He shot a sideways look at her, eyebrows raised as if to say 'is she always like this?'. Jessica giggled. She didn't notice the glare she received from Rose.

Lily was interrupted by the sweets lady and her trolley. Rosie and Lily both bought some sweets, but Jessica wasn't particularly hungry. Scorpius took this momentary silence to speak.

"Well, I'm just going the loo. Won't be a minute."

Albus twisted in his seat to let him out. It was then Jessica noticed Rosie staring after the blonde boy dreamily. Albus let out a low laugh.

"Shut up, Potter." Rosie folded her arms and glared at him. He laughed some more.

"Oh come on, Rosie," he said to her, "It's _so _obvious."

Jessica frowned. It wasn't very obvious to her, whatever it was. "What is?"

Lily looked up from her chocolate, nudging Rosie with her elbow. "Our Rose has a bit of a soft spot for Scorpius Malfoy, see."

Rosie hit her. "I do not."

"Then why the glares at Jess when he spoke to her?"

This took Jessica by surprise. She hadn't noticed.

"He wasn't just speaking to her. He was sort of - wait - I didn't!"

Albus shook his head. "Whatever, Rosie."

Jessica couldn't hold in her little laugh. Rose looked over.

"Sorry," she said, stopping laughing, "But trust me Rosie - you don't have to worry about me. Scorpius is -"

"Scorpius is what?" A tall blonde boy now stood in the doorway. Both Jessica and Rosie blushed, Lily snorted into her chocolate. Albus coughed.

"Really.. nice?" Jessica offered. Scorpius laughed and sat down again.

"Glad you think so."

Jessica turned to Rosie, who was currently staring at the boy opposite her. Jessica waved slightly to get her attention - Scorpius' focus being taken by another of Lily's rambles. Rose looked over to Jessica.

"All yours." Jessica mouthed. Rosie smiled, then turned back to Scorpius, as did Jessica.

Sure, he was good looking. Nothing too spectacular, though.

* * *

"Mum! Dad!"

Lily ran over to her parents and pulled them both into a hug. They laughed, Ginny nearly being knocked off her feet from the impact. Jessica followed, looking around.

"Hey Jess!" Harry said, catching her attention. He smiled, his glasses slightly askew from the earlier hug. He straightened them before continuing, "You alright?"

Jessica nodded enthusiastically, happy to see him again. He nodded too.

"Good," he said, "So, what did you think of Hogwarts?"

Before Lily could repeat her earlier rant, Jessica cut in.

"It was amazing," she said, beaming up at her uncle, "I never knew there could be such a brilliant place."

Harry smiled at her, as did Ginny. Then, they both turned to see Ron, Hermione and Hugo advancing. Ron waved.

"Hello all!"

They all greeted the family. He too asked the girls what they thought of Hogwarts, but before Lily could answer, somebody clapped a hand over her mouth. Ginny opened her mouth to shout at her son.

"Sorry, Mum - it's for your own good." Jessica turned to see - to her surprise - not James, but Albus, restraining his sister, "I nearly died on that train. I don't think she ever shuts up."

He let Lily go, and she turned to face him, frowning. He lifted his hands up and Jessica laughed at the sight. Ginny tutted, but she was cut off by Ron.

"What? Oh what have I told her..." he said, exasperated, his hand on his face. Hermione held her husband back as he tried to advance towards their daughter. Jessica looked over to see Rosie saying goodbye to Scorpius. Albus sighed. Upon seeing her father, Rosie opened her mouth as if to speak. Ron got there first.

"What have I told you about him?" he shouted, flickering a fiery glance over to where Scorpius now stood with his father. He, too, was tall, and had silvery blonde hair. His hairline was receding a bit, and his hair was combed backwards to give him the look of a vampire. This wasn't helped by a floor length, black coat buttoned all the way up to his pointed chin. As he turned with Scorpius in tow, he caught Ron's gaze momentarily, turning quickly away and marching off with his son.

"Malfoys are trouble." he said. Harry, Ginny and Hermione were silent. Jessica was confused as she watched the Malfoys walk away - why were they trouble?

"Oh! Mum!" Albus broke the tension, "I just saw James on the train. He said he's getting a lift with George and Angelina"

Ginny laughed sarcastically. "Oh really? Well, good luck to George and Angelina."

"Come on then. Let's go." Harry said, sliding his arm around Ginny.

"Harry?" Jessica said, looking around, "Where's my Mum and Dad?"

"Oh, we're going to drop you off, if that's okay." he replied, heading for the exit, "Not before we make a short stop, though."

Jessica ran a bit to keep up with Harry's quick stride. "Where?" she asked.

"The Burrow, it's called. It's Ron and Ginny's parents' place."

Ginny smiled. "My whole family have been itching to meet you - we told them all about you." she said.

Jessica laughed nervously. How many more Weasleys were there left to meet? She thought about it.

Well, there was Victorie's parents - her Dad was called Bill, Jessica recalled. The one who was attacked by a werewolf. She shivered and pushed this thought to the back of her mind.

Then, there was the man in the picture from George's office - he had to be related to the Weasleys. He looked so much like George.

And Teddy's parents. She hadn't met them yet. Nor had she seen Teddy since that day in Diagon Alley - it turned out he had left Hogwarts already. She was looking forward to seeing him again.

So all in all, there were quite a few people left to meet. Jessica swallowed in an attempt to moisten her dry throat.

She didn't like meeting new people. Not one bit.


	13. Meet the Weasleys

**Hey Again. :D x This is by far my longest chapter. I didn't know there were so many Weasleys! Haha. Thanks for reviews, people ! Much love !x**

**EDIT; Helloo :) My my, I have been doing a lot of editing today. Here's a little thing that I decided I wanted to include. No, it's not easy to accept a Dursley. Not straight away :)**

_Chapter Thirteen - Meet the Weasleys_

She actually thought she was going to collapse with nerves. Apparently there were a _whole lot _more Weasleys to meet. Lily listed them.

"Well there's Bill and Fleur - that's Vicki's and Dominique's and Louis' mum and dad. You know Vicki's younger brother and sister? Yeah, you must have met them. They're shyer than the rest of us, like - not that that matters. Anyway, then theres Uncle Charlie - don't think he'll be there though, he works in Romania, see. And Percy and Audrey - and their kids Molly and Lucy, they're twins, you know? Percy got the Prewett twins gene. Haha. They're both younger than me - I think they're five or six. Oh, and George and Angelina, but you know them. Then there's Grandma and Grandad - they're great, you'll love them. And Teddy will probably be there - he lingers around the Burrow a lot. Ooh, I wonder if Andromeda will be there..."

Lily didn't shut up for long enough for Jessica to ask about Teddy's parents. Most of the things Lily was rambling about Jessica didn't even understand, and by the time they reached The Burrow, she was sure that Lily was some kind of robot - nobody could talk for that long. She didn't even seem to breath.

The Burrow was bigger than Jessica had imagined. But, it had to be, considering all of the people who lived in it. It stood in the middle of a field, towering over everything - albeit slightly lopsided. She stood looking at it, gaping. It was the biggest house she'd ever seen. Lily laughed.

"Yeah," she said, "It looks a bit shabby from the outside. Don't worry though - it's fabulous once you get in."

"The surroundings do nothing for it," added Albus, "Everywhere around here's so... dead. Inside there though, it's always alive." he smiled.

"That's kind of the point, Al," sighed Rosie, "If it was a city center around here, people would notice something funny, wouldn't they?"

"Oh."

Normally, Jessica would have laughed out loud at Albus' defeat. But they were at the door of the house. Harry knocked.

A woman came to answer. She was quite short, and her hair was greying, but Jessica recognised the familiar Weasley Ginger beneath the age. It fell around her face in a loose, thick bob. Her smile was warm and welcoming, like the rest of the Weasleys Jessica had met, and she had lines spreading from the corner of her eyes - the shadows and memories of all the smiled she had smiled. It seemed like there were a fair few. She was fairly rounded, and her cheeks were rosy. Her brown eyes glinted with happiness.

"Oh!" She shouted cheerily, "Hello dears! We've been waiting!" she tutted, then put her arm around Ron - which proved quite difficult, considering the height difference - "Come in! Come in out of the cold!"

Jessica followed Lily inside. As soon as she stepped through the door she felt the warmth Albus had described to her earlier - a welcome change from the bitter weather outdoors. She also heard the liveliness he had mentioned - the voices of men, women and children drifted through the air, accompanied by the odd laugh and even the occasional snore from one of the rooms. Inside wasn't as shabby as outside, everything was sparkling clean and tidy. The woman - who Jessica took to be Ron and Ginny's mum - was making her way down the line of visitors,offering each and every person a welcoming hug and greeting. Then she got to Jessica.

"Oh," she said, still smiling, "You must be Jessica. Lovely to meet you, dear. I'm Molly - Ron and Ginny's mum."

"Nice to meet you." Jessica said quietly. Molly giggled.

"No need to be shy here, dear. Everybody's welcome at the Burrow."

Then upon seeing Molly's unfaltering smile, Jessica couldn't help but smile back. The woman's happiness was infectious. She moved on to greet Harry and Albus, then Harry put his hand on Jessica's shoulder, leading her into another room. Inside, she saw a familiar face.

"Hey guys! We've been expecting you lot."

Teddy was lying on one of the fabric-covered couches in the room, a small, bespectacled, ginger girl sitting on his legs. She smiled - one of her front teeth were missing. She jumped down and ran over to Ron, who picked her up. Teddy swung his legs down so he was sitting upright. Harry motioned for Jessica to walk forward, and they both took a seat next to Teddy. Lily sat on another couch with Ron and the little girl. Albus, Hugo and Rosie said something about going to find James, then left. Ginny and Hermione headed into another room. Near to the fireplace, in a comfy-looking armchair, sat a man Jessica didn't recognize. He was slumped in the chair, his round glasses askew, snoring. His hair was grey on his head, and sticking up at odd angles - he'd obviously been asleep for a while. Jessica decided to ignore him, thankful she didn't have to speak to him if he was asleep.

"Hey Jessie." Teddy nudged her with his elbow, "You alright?" Jessica nodded. "Enjoying Hogwarts?"

Jessica smiled. "It's fabulous there. I never thought I'd look forward to going back to school."

Teddy laughed, then asked Lily the same question. Before she could answer, however, Harry spoke.

"I wouldn't, if I were you, Teddy. Apparently that _really _sets her off, and we haven't got time. I need to take Jessica on the Weasley tour." He smiled at his daughter, currently pouting at him, arms folded tightly across her chest. Next to her, the little girl was whispering into Ron's ear. He laughed quietly.

"That's Jessie," he said, "Are you going to say hello?"

Jessica couldn't help but blush a little. Even six year old girls made her nervous. The girl turned to her and waved quickly, before giggling and pressing her face into Ron's shoulder. Ron laughed too.

"This is Lucy," he said, "My niece. Well, one of them. And she's gone all shy." He smiled at Lucy, who was risking a glance at the newcomer in the room. Jessica smiled slightly back - just as nervous as Lucy.

Before anyone could say anything else, Molly entered the room with a tray, covered in china cups and teapots. Harry got to his feet, and gave Jessica a look, telling her to do the same. Apparently the 'Weasley Tour' had begun. Molly looked a little crestfallen.

"Sorry Molly, but Jessica needs to meet the rest of you lot. Thought I'd do the tour."

Molly nodded, putting the tea tray on the table in the middle of the room. A snore ripped through the air. Lucy giggled. Standing up, Molly sighed and muttered something under her breath. "Hang on a second," she said, as she made her way over to the sleeping man in the armchair.

"Arthur?" she asked gently. The man didn't stir.

"Arthur?" she said again, louder. This time he groaned a little, but still didn't wake.

"ARTHUR!" this time she hit the man for good measure. He awoke with a start, his glasses clattering to the floor, stuttering confused questions and unrelated words. Ron, Teddy and Harry all snorted, and Lucy burst into giggles. Finally, he settled on "Molly?", squinting at her. Molly bent down and picked up his glasses, giving them to him. He slid them on, blinking. Molly turned to Jessica.

"And to begin the tour," she said, waving her arm at Arthur, "This is Arthur, my husband. Arthur, this is Jessica Dursley."

Jessica looked to Arthur, who was now flattening his hair down. He got to his feet slowly, groaning a little, and made his way over. His eyes were the same clear blue as Ron's, and he - like his wife - had a kind face and warm smile. He held his hand out.

"Nice to meet you," he said, shaking Jessica's hand, "Sorry - I was asleep. Not as young as I used to be." He chuckled softly, then turned to Harry. "Introducing her to everyone, are you?" Harry nodded, as did Arthur. "Good, they're all here especially. Molly's been having a small heart attack from all the tea she's been making." he chuckled again. It was a nice sound, but Jessica's nerves had resurfaced at the mention of the whole family coming her_especially _to meet her. She wasn't a hero or anything - it scared her to think they'd be disappointed. She left the room with Harry, and her thought reminded her of her questions and the event's at Hagrid's hut. It made her look at him differently - he didn't act famous, that was for sure. He was just Harry. So, instead of interrogating him now, Jessica voiced her worries.

"I mean, why do they all want to meet me? I'm not a superhero or anything - what if they don't like me?"

Harry chuckled, making his way to the room opposite. "Don't be silly, Jess. They're going to love you - half of them already do. And as to why they want to meet you - they're just a big family, that's all. They've got so much love and they're eager to share it. They're easily the nicest family I've ever met."

This did make Jessica feel better, if only a little. At least they weren't expecting anything. And the idea of a big, loving family made her feel all warm inside - a yearning to belong to it. The Dursleys mostly kept themselves to themselves - she didn't know what it was like to be in a big family.

The next room turned out to be the kitchen. In it, sat Ginny, Hermione, Angelina and a blonde woman Jessica didn't know. She was very pretty - she had twinkling blue eyes and long, poker straight blonde hair which reached past her shoulders. They didn't notice as Harry quietly pushed the door open, and the two intruders caught the end of their conversation.

"How's work, Hermione?" Angelina was asking.

"Oh you know, same old, same old. They seem to be trying to pass a new law, you know."

"Oh really?" Ginny asked, putting her mug down, "What's this?"

"I don't know. No doubt we'll find out soon, though.

Harry coughed, and all four women turned to see them. The blonde lady smiled at Jessica. It was dazzling. Jessica smiled bashfully back.

"Oh, hello Jess," said Ginny, as Hermione waved, "Doing the meet-and-greet, are we?" Jessica nodded, smiling a little. The dark woman - Angelina, George's wife - looked over.

"Well," she said, "I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Angelina - Roxie and Fred's mum. We met at the shop, and on the platform?"

Jessica nodded again, followed up by "Yeah, we did. Hi." Next, the blonde lady spoke. She had a french accent, but it was distant, as if it was fading after living away from home for too long.

"Hello, Jessica, is it?" Jessica nodded, smiling. Her confidence came out of nowhere - it seemed to radiate from the woman. "Lovely to meet you. I've heard about you. I'm Fleur - my children are Victorie, Dominique and Louis. Do you know them?"

"I've met Victorie a few times - not Dominique or Louis, though. I was too busy at Hogwarts, really." The other three women nodded in understanding, but Fleur raised her eyebrows. "Well," she said, "You'll have to meet them today. I think they're upstairs with James. And Bill - he's up there too, with Percy and George." She smiled again - the effect was blinding.

"Will do," said Harry, his hand on Jessica's shoulder again, "But must get on. There are a lot of you Weasleys, you know." Ginny laughed, and they left the room.

"We'll go and meet Bill and Percy next, seeing as we know where they are. I was only really planning on introducing you to the adults - but if you want to meet Louis and Dominique..."

"I don't mind." replied Jessica, following Harry up the twisting wooden staircase, "I will if we find them."

Nodding, Harry put his hand against the next door. "Ready?"

"Yep."

He pushed it open. There were, however, only two men inside - one of whom she recognized.

"Harry, my man!" called George, heading over to clap his brother-in-law on the back, "You okay? Haven't seen you since... well, in a while, anywa-" he stopped when he saw Jessica, "Hey Jessie!" She had to bite her lip to stop herself sighing. She hated that name. "You come up to meet my dear older brother?"

"Yeah, she has George," said Harry, smiling, "So move out of the way."

George chuckled and stepped aside, bowing and welcoming them into the room like a butler. Jessica giggled, then turned to the man who was sat at the table, atop of which was a chess set. The sight of him took Jessica by surprise.

_This must be Bill, _she thought, remembering Lily's earlier description of him being 'slightly rugged'. That he was. George's battle scar had nothing on Bill's.

Leaning back on his chair, his red hair fell around his face untidily, slightly curly. He had brown eyes, like his mother, and the effect of the werewolf attack Lily had told her about was clearly visible. Silvery scars cut across his face, pulling his skin in places and splitting his right eyebrow in two. He also had a glint in his eyes which made Jessica slightly uneasy. She wondered how the beautiful Fleur had fallen for him, and then he smiled a trademark Weasley smile - albeit a little crookedly - and she realized he was just as nice as the rest of them.

"Nice to meet you, Jessica," Bill said. His voice was rough and low, "I'm Bill."

"Same..." she trailed off, nodding. George laughed. Bill shot him a look that, if directed at Jessica, would have made her scream. George's laughing didn't falter though.

Beside her, Harry checked his watch, and sighed. "Best get on, Jess, if we want to get you to your Mum and Dad before nightfall." Jessica nodded, warming inside at the thought of her parents. She missed them so much. "See you later, lads." Harry added, and Jessica waved.

"Don't be scared of Bill, Jess," Harry chuckled. Before Jessica could protest, however, he lead her into the next room. Jessica recognized most of the people in there.

"Jessie!" James sang, heading over and putting his arm around her, "Come to join us, have you? Don't worry Dad, we'll look-"

"Sorry James, she's on a tour."

"Meeting the rest of us, are you?" Albus asked from the other end of the room. Next to him sat Rosie and Hugo. Jessica nodded. "There's more of you than I thought," she said. The others laughed softly.

"Well then, I don't think that we've actually met." a quiet voice offered. A girl stood up opposite Albus. She was fairly tall, and had strawberry-blonde hair which fell just past her jawline. She had Molly's eyes, and she pulled up a boy next to her by the scruff of his neck. He stood, reluctantly, and looked over to Jessica. He had the same eyes as the girl, and his hair was more blonde than hers. He didn't look happy to be infront of a new person, but he smiled at Jessica all the same. At least, she thought it was a smile - it seemed very sarcastic.

"Oh, lighten up, Lou. Be nice." The boy pulled tongues at her, she rolled her eyes, "I'm Dominique, and this is Louis. Vicki's brother and sister. Nice to meet you."

"Same to you," offered Jessica.

Louis hummed, eyeing her up and down with what looked like suspicion. Dominique scowled at him.

"I'm sorry about my brother." She said, earning a returning scowl from Louis and turning to Jessica, "He's terribly anti-social. And, he's got about as much tact as an elephant. And, he's skeptical. I mean, everyone was - which is fair enough, really - but then you know... but Louis the kind of guy who won't let go or trust people, especially new people - you know like, conspiracies and that-"

Dominique had begun to talk faster and faster, until it was nearly impossible to understand what she was saying. Jessica could make it out, however, after eleven years with her mother's frequent high-pitched 'panic' voice, and her father's monotone grunts that she was supposed to understand as a form of communication. Dominique never got to finish whatever it was that she was trying to say, however, as Harry cut her off with a cough. Dominique's eyes grew wide and she began to stammer, and Jessica noticed that all the other occupants of the room had suddenly become very interested in either their lap or the walls. Jessica frowned, but before she could say anything, Dominique shot her a bright smile.

"Well, erm, yeah!" She began, laughing nervously, "I still can't believe we've never met! I mean, I know Lou and I aren't Gryffindors, but it's not as if we never leave the common room-"

"No Dom, _you _never do leave the common room." Lily interrupted, smirking. Dominique glared at her, and Jessica felt the atmosphere return to normal.

"Yeah, that's cause you're always playing tonsil tennis with that lad from - ouch!" Dominique threw a pillow - which she had been sitting on - at Fred. He chuckled, and gave the advancing James a high-five.

"That's enough of that." Harry said, eyeing his nephew carefully. Fred smiled innocently, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Moving on," he said, steering Jessica towards the door.

"See you lot later!" she called over her shoulder, followed by a number of friendly answering 'See you!'s and 'Bye!'s. But Jessica couldn't get rid of the niggling feeling in her stomach that something was wrong. It was something Dominique had said, albeit at high speeds.

Skeptical? Why would people be skeptical?

Harry stopped abruptly, causing Jessica to almost trip. He stood, in thought. "Who's left?" he said, to himself.

"...Harry?"

He turned to face her. "Yeah?"

"What did Dominique mean?"

"What did Dominique mean when?"

"Just then. When she said people were skeptical, and then you interrupted her - what did she mean?"

Harry's eyes flicked to the wall. He laughed nervously, much in the same way that Dominique had done. "I don't know what you're talking about Jess. I didn't interrupt anyone."

He was a terrible liar. Jessica knew he knew exactly what she meant. He turned again and began walking down the landing once more, but Jessica stayed put. When he noticed, Harry looked at her over his shoulder and sighed, before turning to face her again. Jessica still didn't move.

"It doesn't matter, Jess."

"What did she mean, Harry?"

He ran his hand through his hair. "Just... okay. Before you came, when they found out about you and that you were going to Hogwarts, and coming here and maybe even staying with us, they were... yeah, they were skeptical."

Jessica's stomach dropped. This was getting too much. She needed to know what was going on.

"What? Why?"

"They just did Jess. They're human too - they judge people automatically-"

"So they judged me? Why? Harry, what's going on? I don't get it-"

"Jess, please, not now-"

"Harry! It's getting too much - I _knew _the Weasleys weren't going to like me, I _knew _it-"

"No, Jess, they do - they love you, honest! It was just before they met you - your name, your family, it gave them cause for concern, that's all - it's not you, it was never you, don't worry-"

"Don't worry? Harry, please, just tell me what's going on?"

Harry looked at her, and Jessica felt two inches tall. Everybody knew something about her - about her family - that she didn't. And it was heartbreaking. It was ruining her chances in this new world.

Just as Harry looked as if he were about to answer, they were interrupted by the bang of a door at the end of the landing. Harry wheeled around.

Interrupting their conversation was a man, who came walking down the hallway. He was tall and thin, and had curly red hair sitting neatly on his head. Horn-rimmed glasses framed his clear blue eyes, and his thin mouth broke into a half-smile on seeing the people in his path. Jessica forgot all social graces for a moment and did not smile back - she was too annoyed that he'd interrupted her explanation. When he started speaking, however, she tried to be nice.

"Ah," he said, "I've been wondering when I'd meet you. You must be Jessica." He held out his hand formally, not casually as the others had done. Jessica took it, not quite sure of what to do. His handshake was firm.

"Percy. Percy Weasley. Third oldest brother."

"Nice to meet you," said Jessica quietly, quite afraid of the man's formality. He was unlike any of the other Weasleys. Well, when she thought about it, no two of them were the same.

"Pleasure's all mine." He said, releasing her hand. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm halfway through a game of chess-"

"Daddy!"

Percy turned to see a little girl running towards him. At first, Jessica thought it was Lucy, as Percy scooped her up into his arms. She was, however, proven wrong.

"Hello Molly. You alright?" The little girl nodded, and Jessica remembered that Molly and Lucy were twins. Then she saw another woman striding towards her. She was shorter than Percy, and had light brown hair which fell to her shoulders. She too, wore glasses, but they were square and stylish. She smiled at Percy, who smiled whole-heartedly back.

"Molly and I have been playing snap, haven't we dear?"

Molly nodded. Percy laughed. "Who won?"

"Mummy." said Molly, "But she cheated."

The woman's mouth formed an offended 'O', which spread into a loving smile as she took her daughter from her husband's arms. Then she saw Jessica and Harry.

"Oh, hello Harry. Didn't see you there."

"That's okay. This is Jessica, by the way - Jessica Dursley. Jess, this is Audrey - Percy's wife."

Audrey smiled. "Lovely to meet you. I would shake your hand, but as you can see, my hands are busy." she looked at the little girl, supported by her hip, and smiled. Molly giggled.

"That's fine." said Jessica, smiling at the little girl and momentarily forgetting her problems, "Nice to meet you both."

* * *

"And that concludes our tour!" said Harry, as they reached the bottom of the staircase, "You have now met all of the Weasleys - well, except Charlie, but that's a bit difficult, seeing as he's abroad." Harry's smile faded as he saw the look of confusion on Jessica's face. "What's up? Jess, if it's about Dominique-"

"No - well, I mean, yes, but that's not what I was thinking." Jessica bit her lip before asking. "What about... what about Teddy's Mum and Dad? Or the man in the picture on George's desk?" she trailed off, as Harry's smile disappeared completely and he looked to his feet. It was then she noticed they weren't alone in the hallway. Teddy stood infront of the living room door, looking over to the conversation. For the first time, he looked serious. Sad, even. Jessica regretted ever asking.

Before Harry could offer an answer, Teddy spoke.

"My Mum and Dad aren't around anymore." he said, his voice low and quiet.

"What?" asked Jessica, breathless, unsure exactly of what he meant. Teddy's mood change was instant. His head snapped up to meet her gaze, his hair snapping to an ebony black. His eyes blazed as he all but scowled at Jessica, his jaw locked and his shoulders wide.

"It means they're dead, okay?" he almost yelled, then began to march past them. Jessica was frozen, unable to move. Harry tried to stop Teddy from storming off, but he shook him free. Harry sighed.

"Sorry Jess, he's not usually so snappy. It wasn't you fault - he's just a bit ... touchy, around now."

Jessica wasn't paying enough attention to ask Harry what he meant. She felt awful. Forgetting all about Dominique and the 'skepticism' of the Weasleys, only one thought remained in her mind; she'd upset Teddy; happy, carefree, blue-haired Teddy. Orphaned Teddy. That explained a lot.

"Jess?" she looked up, tearily, to Harry. He sighed. "It's not your fault, Jess. You weren't to know." He put his arm around her, and lead her to the front door.

"Come on, lets go. You don't want to be around for the repercussions of this - Teddy will be upset, Bill's just as touchy if not more so. And we need to get you back to your mum and dad."

Jessica nodded numbly. She didn't want to be reminded of how she had upset her friend.

She stepped back out into the winter air, the snow crunching under her feet, a full moon smiling down at her in the starry sky.


	14. The Truth

**Big hugs to my reviewers! :D Yeah, this one isn't nearly as long. Do you think I need to include Christmas? I really can't be bothered :P**

**EDIT; The continuing story of Weasley skepticism, and a Jessica/Dudley fight. :)**

_Chapter Fourteen - The Truth._

She made her way - along with Harry - up the driveway of 16 Salisbury Crescent, crunching through the frost lining the floor. Raising one, very cold fist, she knocked on the shiny black door. A blonde lady appeared behind it.

"Jessica!"

Jessica was enveloped in a fierce hug from her mother, who was already crying softly into her shoulder. Jessica peeled her away, smiling.

"Hi Mum," she said, "Miss me?"

"Very much. Are you okay? How was it? Did you enjoy yourself? Did you get my letters?"

"Woah, Amelia. Let her breath." Harry followed her inside, brushing the snow from his shoulders. Amelia ignored him, and looked at her daughter intently, leading her through the door. Harry hung his coat on the banister, inviting himself in. The two girls walked into the living room, the mother still waiting for an answer. Jessica grinned.

"It was fabulous, Mum. Better than anything you could imagine. I can't wait to go back."

"Who said you're going back?"

The man's voice was stern and cold. Jessica looked up to see her grandfather eyeing her intently, his walrus moustache twitching slightly. His wife sat beside him, sipping tea as if nothing had been said. Jessica opened her mouth, looking for the right words to say. All she managed was a breathless "What?", as her dreams and heart seemed to melt away into dust. Her grandmother looked up from her tea.

"We've decided it's for the best. We need to take you away from this place -"

"Petunia, please-" Amelia seemingly knew nothing of what Petunia was talking about, and was looking at her, confusion and pleading in her eyes.

"Your mother showed us the letters you sent." continued Vernon, "And it seems your head is filled with all of this nonsense. It's not good for you. It's a terrible place."

"It's not nonsense!" Jessica said, quieter than she would have liked, "You can't stop me from going back..." she trailed off, her voice cracking, tears pricking the back of her eyes. They couldn't do this to her. They couldn't take it away - everything she was, everything she loved. She couldn't go back to her old life - not now. She looked up to her mother, who was staring, open-mouthed at Vernon and Petunia. They both looked very stern. It was then Jessica noticed the presence of Dudley. He was sat in the corner of the other couch, staring at his feet. A tear fell down Jessica's cheek. He wasn't even helping her.

A hand touched her shoulder. "Don't worry Jess, they can't stop you. I'll see to that."

Harry's voice was sterner than Jessica had ever heard it - it was almost icy. It took her by surprise. He was staring at his aunt and uncle, hatred burning in his eyes. They glared back with equal dislike. He spoke again.

"You can't cage her up like you tried to do to me. I won't let you. She's a witch - that's the end of it." Despite the low volume, Harry's voice made Jessica shiver. She didn't know he could be so fierce. Petunia, however, let out a shrill laugh, then sipped her tea. Jessica and Amelia snapped to look at her in surprise.

"Just watch me, Potter," Vernon was on his feet now, waving his fat finger at Harry, "Witch, indeed." he scoffed, "I thought about what you said - and my granddaughter is most definitely _not _a freak. Not like you." he looked Harry up and down, "Or your stupid parents."

This seemed to hit home, as Harry snapped. His eyes widened momentarily, then narrowed. His hand pressed down firmly into Jessica's shoulder.

"My parents were not stupid!" Harry was shouting now, Jessica backed away, still crying, as Harry wave his arm in the air, "They were twice the people you could ever hope to be!"

"They were freaks!" Petunia shrieked, glaring sideways at him, "Both of them!"

Jessica was barely aware of the tears anymore. She knew her grandparents hated magic - but she didn't think they'd try and take it away from her. Flashes of scenes that would never happen zoomed through her mind.

"You only say that because you were scared!"

Petunia made a noise that sounded a lot like a growl, "Fear doesn't come into it, boy. I hated my sister. I hated her and her poxy school - and her idiot of a husband."

Harry laughed in a low voice, which unnerved Jessica, bringing her back to the argument. He shook his head, then looked over to the furious Petunia, an evil smile playing on his lips. "I know why you say that," he said, controlling his temper, "Why you call my mother a freak. It's not because you hate her - " Petunia laughed again, " - nor is it fear. It's jealousy."

Vernon exploded. "_Jealousy?_" he yelled, following it up with a hearty laugh.

Harry nodded. "She was jealous," he said quietly, "Of everything my mum had, and she didn't. Petunia wanted to go to Hogwarts, you know - and when she was told she couldn't, she decided she hated the place. Everything about it. Even if that did include my mum."

Petunia was shaking her head, "You don't know what you're talking about, boy-"

"And my dad." Harry cut in, "You were jealous of him because he was there too. Hell, you were probably jealous of him because my mum had him - and all you had was that idiot." He nodded towards Vernon, who grunted as if to speak, but Harry continued. "And that's why you treated me the way you did. Because my mum died thinking that you hated her - and I reminded you of that. Add to that your hatred of all things different, and you get an eleven year old boy sleeping under the stairs."

Amelia gasped. Jessica couldn't believe that Harry could ever be so angry. The revelation that he used to sleep under the stairs hit her like a brick - she realized that she was getting an explanation about what Hagrid had said. This information stunned the entire room into silence, only broken by the occasional sob from Jessica. Dudley looked up, suddenly coming to life. He slid over to his daughter and put his arm around her.

"Don't cry Jess, it's all going to be okay..."

"How can you say that?" Harry was yelling again, this time at Dudley, "Your manipulative parents have planted their hatred into your head, I know that Dudley. And you're not intelligent enough to make your own opinion, are you?"

"Excuse me?" Dudley said quietly.

"Oh come on," Harry said, opening his hands, "You're going to support them no matter what they say - even if it makes your own daughter miserable. Because you're their little Duddikins, aren't you?" Harry laughed, mocking Dudley, then continued in the unnerving low voice Jessica hated, "I thought you'd changed, Dudley, I really did. I didn't think you were that boy anymore."

"What boy is this?"

Harry spun on his heels to see Amelia staring at him. He seemed to have forgotten her presence as his eyes darted, looking her up and down. He coughed, then glanced back at Dudley.

"The boy Dudley used to be," he almost growled, "The boy I thought he had grown out of - but apparently not. Because only that boy would leave his parents to control his daughter's life, and only he would leave her crying and do nothing about it." Dudley took his arm from around Jessica and looked up at him incredulously. Harry turned to Amelia. "Dudley's not the man you think he is - you think the Dursleys are all sweetness and light, but they're not. Far from it."

"Harry, I think it's best if you-"

"What do you mean?" Amelia cut off her husband, "What do you mean he's not the man I think he is."

Harry laughed. "He's not as... nice as you think. He was my piggish cousin who got second helpings when I barely got half a meal. The boy who needed two rooms to fit all of his meaningless possessions in when I slept in the cupboard under the stairs. He complained if on his birthday there weren't enough presents, when I never got so much as a card. He was a bully - who found it fun to hurt people. Him and his idiotic friends. A boy who got his kicks from insulting my dead parents - whose names I didn't know until I was eleven years old." He turned to Dudley, leaving Amelia stunned, "The boy who almost got me expelled in my fifth year because he lied - he said that I attacked him, when really all I did was save his life." he paused, "Now, I thought that that boy had long gone. But apparently not. So, Amelia, Jessica, I'd watch out if I were you. Don't get caught in the Dursley spiderweb."

He turned to leave, but barely took a step before facing his cousin once again.

"I can't believe I've let her come back here, you know. Jessica, I mean. She is _such _a good little girl - she's kind and caring, which is more than I could ever say about you. And you know what? You don't deserve her. She'd be better off without you! Better off with my family - with people who actually _care _about her. You know, it's your fault that she's had such a tough time so far - I've been trying to hide it from her, to make sure it was all okay from behind the scenes... of course, I was blinded by my own naivety! _Nobody _with the name Dursley is ever going to be accepted straight away in the Wizarding World, and that's all your fault! Even someone like the Weasleys - oh yes, Dudders, you remember them, don't you? - even people as loving as them needed convincing, did you know that? Needed convincing that the attitudes of you and your parents aren't genetic, that Jessica can actually be trusted! It was _your fault _that your own _daughter _was judged by her own peers.

But I told them that she was nothing like you. And she never will be. They trusted me - something which I doubt you can understand - and then they saw. They saw the light in her heart and her own personality. But really. She might be shy now, but my God Dudley, so was I when I was eleven. You keep on the right side of that girl, cousin," he pointed to Jessica over his shoulder, leaning into Dudley threateningly, "or I swear I won't be the only one here seeking revenge. Got that?"

Dudley didn't say anything. He swallowed loudly but didn't agree, before replying in no more than a whisper. "Don't you tell me how to raise my daughter, Potter."

Quick as a flash, without changing position, Harry drew his wand. Jessica jumped back to her mother, who took her under her arm and looked on, confused. Vernon and Petunia looked outraged but terrified at the same time, and all colour drained from Dudley's face as the shadow of his terrified, bullying teenage self appeared for all to see. Harry pressed his wand into Dudley's chest and asked again.

"Got that?"

Dudley nodded. Harry stood up, putting his wand away and turning around with a flick of a wizard's robe.

Amelia was staring, disbelieving, at Dudley. Vernon and Petunia looked as if they were about to explode or break into tears. Jessica's eyes were dry now - she trusted Harry, she knew he wouldn't let them spoil her life. And the stories he'd told only made her like him more - and dislike her own father. She couldn't believe that someone could be so horrible.

So, _that _was why people knew her name. _That _was why the Weasleys themselves had judged her, why Louis was still 'skeptical' about her. That was what Hagrid was hiding.

They all knew the story of how the Dursleys neglected the famous Harry Potter. It made her feel sick.

"I'm going." Harry looked to Amelia as he marched towards the door, then to Jessica, "If you ever need me, call me. I'll come straightaway. See you in a couple of weeks, Jess."

And with that, he left, slamming the front door behind him, leaving all of the occupants of the house stunned.

Amelia spoke first.

"Is it true?" she asked, "Did you really do all those terrible things to him?"

Dudley remained looking at the floor. Petunia was shaking slightly. Vernon's moustache twitched.

"The boy should have been grateful - we took him when nobody else would."

Amelia laughed in a similar way to Harry. "So it is true." She shook her head, then glared at her husband, disgust in her eyes, "I thought you were a good man, Dudley."

"I'm not that boy anymore. He said that himself."

"No, he said he didn't think you were. But he's right. You didn't even stand up for your own daughter. You tried to defend your own actions - your parents tried to lie to Jessica the way they did to him." She sighed heavily, "I can't believe it. That's... I mean it's just... _disgusting_. He didn't know his parents names until he was _eleven_?"

More silence fell. Jessica looked at her grandparents, feeling tears spring to her eyes again unwittingly. They didn't look back. Jessica's mother turned to her father.

"I'm going upstairs." Dudley opened his mouth as if to speak, but Amelia held up her hand, "And don't try to follow me. I need to think."

And so she left too, leaving the Dursleys alone. Jessica felt sick even referring to herself as one of them.

Dudley sat, looking at the floor, looking every bit as pathetic as Harry had described. Jessica shook her head.

"It's your fault." She said quietly.

Dudley looked up. "What?"

"I said, it's your fault." She repeated, a little louder. "People judge me, Dad. People stare and I didn't know why. But now I do. It's your fault."

Dudley stood, turning to Jessica, confusion and borderline anger in his eyes. "Don't you talk to me like that, young lady."

"Why not?" she asked, surprising herself by her own courage, "Why shouldn't I? It's your fault, Dad! I had a chance! A chance for some _proper friends _for once in my life, and you've ruined it! You heard Harry, even the Weasleys needed talking round-"

He advanced towards her, his eyes softening, his hand extended. "Jess, don't-"

"Don't you touch me!" She leapt backwards, "I never want to be seen with you again. I never want to be a Dursley again."

She followed her mother upstairs, leaving her father hanging, already regretting what she'd said.


	15. Names

**EDIT; Little tiny bit of continuity editing here. :)**

_Chapter Fifteen - Names_

The revelations over the holidays had left Jessica stunned, ashamed and feeling rather sick. And, she'd almost immediately regretted what she'd said to her father that night - they were some very harsh words that seemed to have hit him the hardest out of all, that was for sure. Add to that the fact that she was still unsure of whether or not Teddy would speak to her when they next met, and she didn't really want to get out of bed in the morning.

Christmas had been uneventful. Amelia could barely look Dudley in the eye, never mind Vernon and Petunia, so they didn't come around for dinner. The atmosphere was frosty, as the two girls were still reeling from the new information about the family's past. She'd received some presents from her mother and father - a DVD player and DVDs, to name a few - and some from her grandparents - which she didn't really want to open. But, the present which she enjoyed the most was from the Potters. They'd sent a bundle of wizarding sweets and a set of what appeared to be normal cards. In an attempt to defrost the atmosphere, and try and rebuild the ruin of their relationship, Jessica offered to play snap with her father.

It didn't end well. On closer inspection, the cards turned out to be for 'exploding snap'.

Despite the obvious hilarity of the situation, her attempts failed, and the feeling inside the house remained just as cold as the weather outside. Amelia tried to be nice, but found she couldn't. Jessica hoped that all she would need was time, then her family could get back to normal - well, as normal as they could manage. In the mean time, she spent her days counting down the days on her calendar until Harry would come and pick her up.

That day came on a frosty morning in early January. Jessica had squeaked when she had woken up that morning, and was more than ready when she heard the knock on the front door. Her mother went to answer it, instructing her to go and get her coat, scarf and gloves. Jessica clambered up the stairs, almost on all fours, smiling as she reached the top. She vaguely listened to her mother's voice greeting Harry, and hastily pulled on her coat and scarf. As she left, she lingered outside her father's bedroom for a second, wondering whether to go in and say goodbye. She decided against it, the hatred still lingering. After all, he _was_ the reason everybody judged her before they even met her.

She almost tripped running down the stairs, and almost fell over her trunk as she reached the bottom. However, all of her emotions fizzled away and she came to a complete stop upon seeing the people in the hallway. As expected, Harry stood there, making awkward small talk with Amelia - it was apparent neither had forgotten what had been said at the beginning of the holiday. Jessica wasn't interested in them, though. The other man in the hallway caught her attention - she recognized him without even seeing his face.

"Teddy!"

Teddy spun around and saw Jessica, his face softening into a warm smile. Jessica smiled back - she _really _hadn't expected him to want to see her. He'd seemed so annoyed last time they spoke. Thinking of their last encounter made Jessica shiver a little.

"Hey, Jessie," Jessica, surprisingly, smiled even wider when he said that. She was beginning to quite like the name Jessie, and had found herself quite missing it when she thought that Teddy wouldn't speak to her ever again.

"You came here! To pick me up!" She sounded stupid, but she didn't care. Teddy laughed - his soft laugh, not his hearty one. The one that made his eyes sparkle.

"Yeah, I did. I wanted to see you - to apologize, for last time I saw you..." He frowned slightly, "I'm sorry I snapped like that. You weren't to know. I was just in a really bad mood, that's all. You didn't deserve that."

"It's fine, Teddy," Jessica replied, "I'm just glad you're talking to me, that's all."

This time Harry laughed. "Of course! I told you he'd be fine - he's been panicking you wouldn't speak to him. Jeez..." he trailed off, slapping his hand to his face. Teddy hit him upside the head.

"We'd best be off," said Harry, still giggling slightly, "If we're going to catch our train. Are you coming, Amelia?"

Amelia shook her head. "I don't think I could stand running through that damn wall again. It made me feel sick." Then, she bent down and pulled Jessica into a loving hug, "See you in the summer, Jess." Jessica turned to face her, surprised to see no tears, "Don't forget to write to me, okay?"

Jessica nodded. "Are you and Dad going to be okay?"

Amelia snorted. "Don't you worry about us, Jess. Everything will be sorted by the time you get home. Promise." They hugged again, "Have a lovely time."

"I will, Mum," They were all at the door now, "Tell Dad... tell him I'm sorry, okay?" Amelia nodded slowly. Jessica bit her lip. "Bye, then."

And with a quick peck on the cheek to her mother, Jessica left.

* * *

It turned out that they were meeting the others at the station, so the three of them got on a train to King's Cross, then eventually ended up on Platform 9 and three-quarters. Jessica couldn't help but be taken aback by the sight of the great scarlet steam engine, despite the fact she'd seen it twice already. Lily snapped her out of her trance by jumping on her, strangling her into a hug.

"Jess! I've missed you, you know! I mean, two _whole weeks_ with nobody but James and Albus for company? Seriously, I nearly died! Did you get our christmas presents? Don't worry, we don't expect one off you. We know what your parents are like. Flipping scrooges. But anyway, did you like it? Bet you did. Did you play exploding snap? Wish I could have been there they first time you did! It would have been hilarious-"

"Woah, Lils! Let the girl breath! You okay, Jess?"

Jessica was thankful for her rescue by Albus. Lily, however, was not best pleased.

"I was talking to her!"

"No, Lily, you were talking _at _her. There's a difference."

Jessica laughed as Lily pouted at Albus. Albus did too.

"Kids, you'd better get on the train. It's going soon." Ginny was stood by Harry and Teddy, dressed in her coat and scarf. She bid goodbye to her three children, and then Jessica. All four made their way to the door. Teddy followed.

"Uh, Teddy... what are you doing?"

"Oh!" he said, still heading for the train, "Didn't I mention?"

Jessica shook her head. James offered an explanation.

"Our Teddy's gonna be a teacher, don'tchaknow," he said, knowingly. Albus continued for him.

"He's got a training position in the Defence department - some new Ministry thing, the teachers have got to be trained and everything before they get a job anywhere."

They were on the train now, looking for a compartment. James and Albus split off their separate ways, and Lily and Jessica sat in a nearby compartment. Just as he was about to leave, Jessica asked Teddy a question.

"You're going to be a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

He took a seat to explain. "Yeah," he said, "Teaching's always been something I'd like to do. And my friend Nick's got a place in the Care of Magical Creatures bit. So no, I'm not just following in my Dad's footsteps."

Jessica raised her eyebrows. "Your dad was a teacher?"

"Yeah," said Teddy, leaning back, "He taught Harry in his third year. Apparently he was really good." He shrugged.

Jessica pondered whether to ask more questions. She did so wearily, aware of how Teddy had kicked off last time. "What did your Mum do?"

Teddy smiled. "She worked for the Ministry. She was an Auror."

Jessica frowned, confused. Lily giggled slightly and then explained.

"A dark-wizard catcher, Jess," she offered, "They dealt with the dangerous people out there. Bit like the police."

Jessica nodded, surprised that Jessica even knew what the Police were. When she had spoken about her iPod earlier in the year, Lily had offered nothing but puzzled looks. Upon seeing it, Lily had stolen the iPod and sat up for what could have been the whole night playing with it - accompanied by the occasional squeak of exclamation of surprise.

"So, what did your Dad teach?"

"Defence."

Lily snorted. "And you say you're not following in his footsteps."

Teddy turned to her. "I'm not!" he almost shouted, his hands in the air, "I've just always wanted to be a teacher."

"Sure, Ted, you keep telling yourself that."

A boy had appeared in the doorway. He was quite short, truth be told, and his dark brown hair fell around his eyes messily. His deep brown eyes glinted at Teddy, who broke out into a similar wide smile to the one the boy was wearing. He stood up, and they hugged.

"Nick!" then he turned back to Lily and Jessica, "Nick, this is Lily and Jessie. Guys, this is Nick. My friend - he's got a position in Care of Magical Creatures. Lucky, hey?"

Nick looked at the girls and waved. Then he took a seat next to Teddy.

"So, talking about dear old Remus and Nymphadora, are we?" he asked, elbowing Teddy. Teddy rolled his eyes. Lily giggled. Jessica frowned.

"Was that your parent's names?"

Teddy nodded, tiredly. "Merlin only knows what possessed my Grandma to call her daughter Nymphadora. I'm just glad that she didn't carry on the stupid name tradition with me."

Everyone giggled.

"Nah," Teddy continued, "Instead she just named me after people."

"Who?" Jessica asked, curious.

"My Grandad and my Dad - Ted Remus, respectively," he nodded, "A whole lot of people are named after people, really."

"Yeah," Lily joined in, "I'm named after my Dad's mum and a girl from Mum's year."

Jessica turned to her friend. "You've got a middle name?"

Lily nodded. "It's Luna."

Jessica, Teddy and Nick all snorted. Lily rolled her eyes. "Yeah, come on," she said, "Laugh it up. Lily Luna, how hilarious. I'm just jealous of James - he's the only one out of the three of us who got a normal name."

"Why, what's his name?"

"James Sirius," Teddy said, then he smiled, "Sounds kinda cool, doesn't it?"

Jessica nodded, then continued, "And what about Albus?"

Lily hesitated. "He'll kill me if I tell you his full name. He hates it."

Jessica poked Lily's arm. "Come on," she whined, "I won't laugh."

Teddy snorted. "Yes, you will."

Jessica shot him a look, and Lily muttered something under her breath. Jessica poked her harder. She looked up to Jessica, annoyed.

"Ow!" she said, "That hurt!"

"Tell us his name, then."

She looked to the floor. "Albus Severus."

Jessica couldn't help but giggle. Teddy snorted, and Lily muttered something like "he's going to kill me". Nick, on the other hand, was almost crying with laughter, struggling to keep still. "Albus, Severus," he stuttered, in between laughs, "That's the stupidest name-"

"Come on Nick, you can't talk." Teddy cut his friend off, who abruptly stopped laughing. He turned to Teddy, wide eyed. Lily spoke first.

"What's so bad about Nicholas... wait, what's your second name?"

"Wright," Nick muttered. Teddy bit his lip to stop himself from laughing.

"Nicholas Wright. Nothing wrong with that." Lily continued, obviously confused.

Teddy smiled. "No. Except Nick isn't short for Nicholas, is it, Nick?"

Nick shot a sideways glance at Teddy, who burst into laughter again. Lily pressed on.

"What is it short for?"

Nick looked up and sighed. "Merlin knows why my Mum and Dad thought it best to call me this. It's not even a real name-"

Jessica was getting impatient, and cut him off. "But what is it?"

Nick sighed again, then looked to the floor. "Phoenix. Nick is short for Phoenix."

Teddy burst into more uncontrollable laughter, along with Lily. Jessica bit her lip to stop herself. Nick narrowed his eyes.

"Alright alright, let's all laugh at the kid with the weird name." He looked sideways to Teddy.

"I hate you, Lupin." Teddy winked.

This time, Jessica had to laugh. Even more so, when their laughing was interrupted by a boy in the doorway. It was Albus.

"What's so funny?"

Jessica winked at him. "Alright, Albus Severus?"

Lily immediately stopped laughing and gasped, eyes narrowing at her friend. Nick high-fived Jessica, then shrank into his seat under Albus' fiery glare. He eyed Teddy and Lily.

"Alright," he growled, "Which one of you was it?"

* * *

**Haha! I'm so sorry. I honestly didn't mean that bit to go on for so long. But I was having too much fun with the names, and now there's not really space left for anything else in the chapter. Thanks for reading guys, and many thanks for reviewing!**

**BTW, I did include a _bit _of Christmas. :D**

**Okay, soon enough we'll get to the memories. Promise! Keep reading, folks!**

**Much love. Chipzi xo.**

**P.S. I don't own Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney either. I just nicked his name for this fic :D It's such a cool name, don't you agree? :)**


	16. An Upcoming Event

**Hey there!! :D**

**Note (to SpangleyPony): Yeah, I like the Dudley/Harry awkwardness too, except I honestly don't know how to worm it back in. Hmm.. I'll have a think. :D**

**Now, to continue...**

_Chapter Sixteen - An Upcoming Event_

Albus found out it was Lily who had told the others his full name. Needless to say, he wasn't best pleased. Infact, Lily arrived at Hogwarts with rainbow-coloured, frizzy hair, which wouldn't wear off for at least the rest of the day - much to the amusement of everybody else at Hogwarts.

She was still sporting her new hair do when she and Jessica made their way up to their dorm that night. Inside sat Bella Finnigan, cross legged on her bed. Upon seeing her friends, she smiled madly and attempted to leap to her feet. But, in all of the excitement, her feet got caught in the draping red sheets, and all she succeeded in was falling face-first to the floor. Lily and Jessica burst out laughing, earning them funny looks from Alicia and Fiona, both of whom were talking in the corner. This only caused them to laugh more, as they helped their struggling friend to her feet once more.

"Thanks guys," offered Bella, flicking her hair from her eyes, "I was just so excited! Good to see you!" And they all partook in a group hug, wrestling each other and falling onto Bella's bed again in the process. Laughing, they all pushed themselves upright.

"So," Bella said, "How was your christmas?"

"It was great," offered Lily, her response unusually short, "And yours?"

Bella made a noise and shrugged, "It was okay, I guess. Would have rather been at home, like. But Mum and Dad were away on business, so me and Owen and Stephen told them we'd stay here. Saved all the fuss." she sighed, "And you Jess? How was yours?"

Jessica hesitated, and Bella frowned. "Everything okay, Jess?"

She nodded. "It is now," she said, "I hope."

Lily, too, looked concerned. "What happened? You do know that Al won't actually kill you for knowing his name, you know. He was only messing. And he won't kill me either, I think this was punishment enough." She pointed at her head, and Bella let out a shrill laugh.

"Oh!" she shouted, "That's good! It was a curse!" she laughed again, "I thought it was just some mad new hairstyle. I didn't want to say anything incase you got offended."

Lily laughed with her. Jessica did too, although not so whole-heartedly. The reminder of her family had made her stomach flip.

"Seriously, Jess, what's up?"

"I found out why people knew my name. About how my Grandma and Grandad treated Harry..." she trailed off. Lily and Bella looked to each other, knowingly.

"Oh," said Lily, "Yeah, that's enough to make anyone feel sick." she looked at Jessica for a moment, "Want to talk about it?"

Surprisingly, Jessica found that she did. She hadn't even spoken to her parents about what she knew and how she felt, and it felt good to express it to other say for what seemed like hours just talking.

"I was scared that Harry was going to be all awkward around me, aswell. And the thought of Teddy made everything worse."

For the first time in Jessica's explanation, her friends stopped her talking.

"Woah," Lily said, holding her hands up, "Firstly, Dad isn't going to be weird around you. He's been through worse stuff than family arguements. Infact, he'll prove it when he comes in."

"Your Dad's coming into school?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah," said Lily, "Some important thing - I don't know. Mum and everyone's coming in too. But you're getting me off subject," she sighed, "Secondly, what's all this about Teddy? You seemed fine on the train."

Jessica sighed and ran her hand through her hair, "Yeah, we are now."

"What happened?"

"I asked about his parents. He snapped. Got really mad - it was bit scary, if i'm honest. On that day where I came to the Burrow."

"Oh," Lily nodded understandingly, "Yeah, he gets like that with everyone sometimes. It's just one of those things. "

Bella yawned in the silence. "Well," she said, "As nice as this has been, I need sleep. Night, guys."

She climbed into bed, as did Lily and Jessica, who agreed it was getting late.

As she lay down, Jessica felt a whole lot better. She realized that a weight had been lifted from her shoulders just by voicing her worries to her friends. And they were her friends - they were two of the nicest girls she'd ever met.

* * *

About a month later, all of the Hogwarts students were sitting at breakfast, as normal. They were eating the best food of their lives, as normal. Professor McGonagall stood up to give a speech, as normal. Everything seemed ordinary - until the contents of her speech were revealed.

"Children," Professor McGonagall addressed them, and the hall fell silent, "I'm here to let you know we have some visitors coming - there's a very important event happening which will involve you all at some point or another. So I want you on your best behavior."

A small ripple of mumbling rolled across the hall, but was once again silenced by McGonagall, who continued, "Now, I suppose I'd better tell you what this event actually is. Before I do, however, I wish for you all to know and understand that we as a teaching body have done all in our power to stop this from happening," Professor Gently coughed, and McGonagall flickered a gaze to him before continuing, "you will all be viewing a memory at some point - a memory supplied by our visitors, to provide the whole story. This memory will consist of the events leading up to and during the Second Wizarding War."

This time, the children made no effort to hush their mumblings as each and every one of them burst out into chatter. Jessica's stomach dropped a bit - she knew nothing of any 'Wizarding War', but she'd bet her life that it was something to do with Voldemort and his Death Eaters, who Hagrid had told her about. His story had chilled her to her core - in no way did she wish to ever view anything to do with them.

"That must be why Mum and Dad are coming in," said Lily in Jessica's ear. Her stomach dropped further. Harry and Ginny had fought in the war? The thought of them fighting made her queasy, the thought of watching them fighting made her want to be sick.

"Silence!" Professor Gently now stood at the front, taking McGonagall's place. The hall fell silent once more, as he continued, "The ministry believe that the viewing of this war will prevent similar events from occurring again - if you see the terrors of the war, the chances of you wanting to emulate it are considerably weakened. You will be viewing it in groups, the first of which will be as soon as our visitors arrive - most likely tomorrow. We will let you know in due course who will be viewing it first. Now, you must all make your way to your lessons. Good day."

He sat. Most of the children in the hall stood and made their way out, Jessica, Lily and Bella among them. They made their way outside to the greenhouses for their first lesson of the day - Herbology. Professor Longbottom stood outside, ready to greet them all.

"Hello class! Come in, sit down. I'm afraid today is not a practical lesson, i've had... other things on my mind, I do apologize. I'll make up for it next lesson. So, if you could all turn to page 129 in your books..."

Jessica did so and joined in with the communal sigh rippling across the greenhouse. She looked up to Professor Longbottom. In the time she had known him, he had come across as a happy, carefree but intelligent man. Today, however, he looked nervous - as if there was something on his mind. He walked around the classroom, a worried look on his face. Lily obviously noticed this too, as at the end she told Bella and Jessica to wait with her while she spoke to the Professor, to make sure her was okay.

"Professor, sir?" The man turned, and his expression formed a smile.

"Everything okay, girls?"

"Fine thanks, sir. We were just wondering if you were okay... you seem a bit, distracted, if you don't mind me saying."

Professor Longbottom chuckled. "No, that's okay. But I'm fine, really." he sighed, "I suppose you've heard all about this whole 'memory' thing, then?" The three girls nodded. "I'm bound by law to provide mine. It makes me remember it - which makes me feel ill. It was a terrible time, nobody should ever have to view it. God only knows what Harry, Ron and Hermione are going to think of it when they find out."

"They don't know?"

"No - well, they know they'll have to provide a memory, but they don't know which one. And they've got to, or they'll be thrown into prison," he chuckled again, "Not that that's ever stopped them before." he seemed to snap back into focus, then checked his watch and made a surprised noise, "Girls! You'd better get going! You'll be late - go on. Yes, Lily, really I'm fine. I'll see you soon, no doubt."

Jessica, Lily and Bella were ushered from the greenhouse by Professor Longbottom and began to make their way back up to the castle. Lily spoke first.

"He's right, you know - Mum and Dad aren't going to be happy about that."

"I wonder why my Dad's not coming in," Bella thought aloud, "I mean, he was there too.."

"Well I don't want to see it, personally." Jessica hated the idea of all that fear and pain - she couldn't imagine Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione or Professor Longbottom afraid, nor did she want to.

Lily scoffed. "Bit tough, really," she said, "You heard what Neville said - you'll get thrown into prison."

Jessica shuddered as she climbed up the castle steps. No way did she want to go to prison - she'd just have to endure it.

* * *

**The next one will have a whole lot more plot in. This was just to introduce it. All the Weasleys in? What do you reckon? **


	17. Messing With the Plan

**Hello again my faithful readers, and welcome to any new guys ! :D haha. Right, here we go. We've finally got to the memories!**

**I'm really sad now. Yeah, it's those damn boys agaain - sorry if this comes across in the chapter :) x**

_Chapter Seventeen - Messing with the Plan._

"I am _not_ providing that! I refuse to let anybody go through that - least of all my children! Do you _want _to scar them for life?!"

Harry stood, shoulders wide, yelling in the face of Professor Gently, who sat quite calmly in a seat in his office. Behind Harry stood Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Weasleys, along with their respective partners, each looking as shocked and angry as the next. Behind the Professor stood McGonagall, looking apologetic. Professor Gently turned to Harry.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Mr. Potter, but you are bound by law to provide this memory."

"Well you're not getting it," Ron piped up, "It's a stupid and sick idea."

"Ah, but if you do not participate in this 'stupid and sick idea', then I do have the power to have you thrown into Azkaban." His flickering smile flashed across his face.

Hermione snorted. "No it isn't. I work in the law department of the Ministry. I have to be informed of any -"

"You'd think, wouldn't you, Mrs. Weasley? But, alas, apparently there _are _ways to pass new laws without going through you. I won't lie to you, it hasn't been easy, and it has taken a while - I have been appealing for this law to be passed since I started work here, but this is the first year it has been carried out. Check the books, Mrs. Weasley. You'll find it there."

Hermione shook her head slowly. "This was your idea?! You have _no _power in my department."

"Apparently, I do. My idea was accepted, was it not? By one of the minister's closest colleagues, as I recall." Gently smiled again, rather innocently.

Ron scoffed. "You can't seriously think this is a good idea."

Gently leaned back in his chair, pressing his fingers together, and spoke without making eye contact, "I do indeed. The viewing of the horrors of said war will prevent any similar event from occurring once more."

Harry scoffed, "Either that, or it will scare the next generation into the middle of next week."

"Exactly the effect we are hoping for."

They all sat there, scowling at each other in the silence. It was Harry who spoke next.

"When do the first group see this?"

"As soon as you leave, Mr. Potter. We do not need you here - nor do we want you here, quite frankly."

His eyes narrowed, as he took a seat opposite Professor Gently. Leaning on the desk, he met the man's gaze.

"We're not going anywhere," he said quietly, forcefulness echoing in his voice, "And that first group will be with our children. If they're being forced to watch, they're not seeing it alone. We'll be with them."

Professor Gently opened his mouth to speak, but Harry cut him off. "That, or you get no memory - Azkaban or no Azkaban."

After a moment of staring, Professor Gently nodded. Harry got to his feet. "This afternoon," he said, then left the room with everyone else, leaving the two Professors in silence.

* * *

It was History of Magic. Needless to say, the first years were bored stiff. Jessica sat flicking paper balls at Lily, who batted them away and was getting increasingly more annoyed.

"Professor Binns."

Every student in the class turned to look at the visitor, thankful for a distraction. It was Professor Gently.

"Hello, Professor," Binns replied cheerily, "What can I do for you?"

The man in the doorway looked to where Jessica and Lily were sitting briefly, then back to Binns. "I need to take Miss. Potter from your hands, temporarily. I'll take Miss. Dursley too."

Binns nodded. "Very well, sir."

Jessica and Lily looked at each other, and Lily shrugged. They both gathered their things and stood, making their way to the doorway and waving briefly at Bella, who looked as confused as they felt. As they reached him, Professor Gently turned quickly, making his robes sweep. They had to jog slightly to keep up.

"Professor," Lily said, "what's this about, if you don't mind me asking?"

"That's precisely it, Miss Potter. I _do _mind you asking."

Lily raised her eyebrows at Jessica, who frowned at the Professor. They were now making their way up the steps to McGongall's office. Jessica had a bad feeling about all of this. Shouting the password at the gargoyle, Professor Gently marched the rest of the way, the girls following. At the top, he pushed the door open and went inside, not bothering to hold it open for the girls. Jessica caught the door before it slammed, and followed Lily through. Inside sat many familiar faces.

"Dad?"

Harry was the first one she saw. He sat in a chair, grimacing. Next to him stood Ron, Hermione and Ginny, along with the rest of the Weasley clan. Also in the room were the Weasley children - plus James, Albus, Teddy and Nick. Jessica smiled vaguely at them all, unable to shake the confusion from her expression.

"Hey girls," Teddy said, "Do you know why you're here?"

They shook their heads. Professor McGonagall continued for Teddy. "You will be the first one to view the memory. I'm sorry-"

"No need, Minerva. Now, if you will all stand, please. We will be using spells - the pensive will not hold us all."

Jessica's stomach had dropped once more and she began to fiddle with the hem of her robes. She didn't understand what Professor Gently had said - she had barely heard it - but it didn't sound good. She didn't want to watch this memory. Not now, not ever.

"This is a really bad idea," Professor Longbottom whined from the other half of the room.

"We know, Neville," Teddy said, "there's nothing we can do."

It was at this point Jessica noticed the smug smiles on all of the other adult's faces.

"Now, if you will all put forward the memory of the night of the war, we can begin."

Every adult put their wand to their head, and as they pulled it away, a long, silvery substance trailed from the end. Jessica looked on in wonder, and Lily screwed up her face in disgust. James giggled, and Roxie hit him upside the head. The silvery trails hung from the edge of the wands, and Professor Gently waved his own in a complicated fashion. Before Jessica could realize what was happening, a bright white light filled the room, and her eyes screwed shut. She didn't want to open them. She saw the light fade behind her eyelids, but she dared not see what lay before her. She was scared.

However, the giggles around her made her open her eyes. They were watching a _war _- from what Jessica knew, they were not remotely amusing. When she did open her eyes, she found herself standing in King's Cross station, facing platform 9 and 10. The giggles had come from the adults, surprisingly, as all of the children looked just as confused as she did. Professor Gently, on the other hand, looked livid.

"This doesn't look like Hogwarts, 1997, to me," he said through gritted teeth. Harry smiled.

"No, sir. It's King's Cross Station, 1991."

Gently furrowed his brow. "And why," he growled, "Are we standing in King's Cross station, 1991?"

It was Ron who replied, "Well, sir, you said you wanted a memory..."

"I said I wanted the memories of the events leading to and during the war." He was turning purple.

"And in my opinion," this was Hermione, "This is an event which lead to the war."

"If you don't want to see it, just take it out." Harry smiled innocently.

"I. Can't." accented Professor Gently. Jessica, realizing what the adults had done, couldn't help but smile. They'd messed up his plan.

"You'll all go to prison for this."

"No," said Hermione, head tilted, "because we _did_ provide the memory of the war. It just comes a little later than expected."

Professor Gently shook his head, biting his lip. The children broke out into laughter. Jessica wasn't just laughing at Professor Gently's defeat, but in relief that the scene before her wasn't one of fighting and death. The professor looked at them, fire in his eyes, and they fell silent, shrinking back.

"So," Teddy asked, still sniggering slightly, "What happens in King's Cross station, 1991?"

"My first ride on the Hogwart's express. When I met these idiots. Look - there I am."

Jessica looked to where Harry was pointing. Sure enough, there stood a young boy with messy black hair and round glasses, sellotaped together over his nose. He was hurling a trunk around on a trolley with a snowy owl balanced precariously on top, staring at the wall between platforms nine and ten, confusion plastered on his face. It was Harry.

"Dad! It's you!" Lily had obviously figured this out too, as had James. "Merlin, Dad," he said, "You weren't half scrawny."

Everyone - bar Gently and Jessica - giggled. Gently was still purple, and Jessica was feeling really rather sick. She was in someone else's memory. Plus, she was in no doubt that the Harry's obvious 'scrawniness' was due to her grandparent's neglect.

Suddenly, Harry's eyes seemed to light up a little. He turned, along with everyone else. Percy let out a soft 'oh god'.

For coming towards them was a family of ginger haired people. At the front stood a less grey Molly Weasley, her daughter next to her. The older version of Ginny blushed into Harry's shoulder. Behind her strolled a tall, pompous-looking teenager, wearing horn-rimmed glasses. Jessica snorted along with most of the other people in the room. Percy narrowed his eyes and cocked his head at them all. Next to him was a younger boy, around the same age as Harry. His hair was messy and his nose was dirty, and he looked as if he were about to be sick. It was Ron. Behind him, bounced two other, older boys. It was George. Both of them were George.

The older George sighed, looking at the double vision of himself on the platform and smiling. Angelina took his hand. Jessica frowned. There was only one of George. She could see that quite clearly.

"Confused, Jess?"

She snapped back into focus, zoning away from the woman discussing the business of the station. George was looking at her, smiling softer than she had ever seen. She nodded.

"That's Fred," he said, "On the left. Me on the right. He was my twin brother," he sighed and trailed off. Angelina continued, "Fred passed away about twenty years ago."

Another stone hit Jessica's stomach as she realized that Fred was the man from the picture. The one she had been waiting to meet. The one she'd never meet.

"He really looks like you, George."

"No way, Audrey," George said, smiling, "Might have something to do with us being identical twins?"

Audrey pouted, but before she could reply, Ron spoke. "Alright, shut up. Mum's speaking."

The younger Molly was now next to Harry, asking if he was okay. He stuttered how he was wondering how to get on the platform, and Molly smiled.

"Don't worry dear," she assured him, "It's Ron's first year at Hogwarts too." Ron gave a shy wave from behind his mother. Harry smiled. Ginny blushed. Everyone laughed.

Then, the scene began to melt. Jessica backed towards Lily, unsure what to do. She looked just as frightened as Jessica, and they bumped into each other. Albus pulled them apart.

"Don't panic. It's just another memory."

"And how do you know that?"

"I listen in class, Lils."

Jessica laughed as Lily pouted at her brother and James muttered 'nerd' over his shoulder.

Now, they all stood in the Hogwarts Express. All in one compartment. It was a bit of a squeeze - but the two occupants didn't even seem to notice.

"Lily! That's my foot!"

"Honestly, Fred, get the hell out of my way."

"Teddy, you're too tall to be in the front!"

"Shut up! I know what happens next! Seriously, all the adults get out," Ron shouted, "you can watch from outside. Kids, sit. We need space."

Jessica sat, and looked over to the other occupants of the compartment. She jolted slightly inside as she saw it was Harry and Ron - she still wasn't comfortable with being in someone else's memory. They both looked so young - weirdly young, as if she shouldn't be seeing them like this.

The noise in the rooms quietened considerably as most of the adults left, leaving only Ron, Hermione, Harry and the children inside. It was still close, but again, nobody seemed to notice and there was just enough room for everyone inside. Suddenly, the two boys in the memory stopped talking, and Jessica turned to see the distraction. Many people giggled, as numerous cheers echoed from the outside of the compartment. Jessica had no clue why - she didn't recognize either of the people who had entered.

There was a girl and boy standing in the doorway, the same age as Harry and Ron. She had bushy brown hair and sticky-out teeth, and she glared at the boys importantly. He was quite round, with a fairly red face and teary eyes.

"Has anyone seen a toad?" the girl addressed them all bossily, "Neville's lost one."

"Neville? As in Professor Longbottom?" Jessica burst out laughing, and turned to see a very red older Neville outside the compartment. Turning back inside, she asked who the girl was. The answer came in the form of a bright red Hermione Granger pressing her face into her husband's shoulder, who was laughing.

She didn't really listen as the younger Ron addressed Hermione and Neville, but saw as Teddy jumped from his seat to make way for her.

"Oh," she said, "Are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."

Both Rons blushed bright red.


	18. The Chamber of Secrets

**Hey! :D Big hugs to my reviewers. :) I'm the liking the chocolate chips on top of your please, AnMarie10. :D As to your question, books101, I don't know how many memories we'll see :) x**

_Chapter Eighteen - The Chamber of Secrets_

"Sunshine, daisies, butter, mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!"

Nothing happened, and the entirety of the future people laughed out loud. All except Ron, who's ears were the brightest shade of red Jessica had ever seen. After calming down, the raucous laughter only started again at Hermione's next comment.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" she asked, "Well, it's not very good, is it?"

And the scene faded, leaving everyone in a bright mist of laughter, and George shouting "I can't believe you fell for that!" to his younger brother.

Now they were in Hogwarts, in the great hall at what was obviously Halloween. Jack-o-lanterns adorned the tables and floated in amongst the candles - Jessica recognized the scene, it was similar to the decor at Halloween last year. The scene focused on a boy's face for a moment. He had blonde, slicked back hair and icy blue eyes. For a moment, he reminded Jessica of Scorpius, but then she noticed the coldness in his eyes and the scowl in his expression. She couldn't imagine Scorpius ever doing that.

"Malfoy..."

It was Scorpius' father, the man from the train station. Apparently the feelings between him and Ron were mutual even back then, as the scene focused back in on Harry and Ron - now best friends - who were both scowling in the direction of 'Malfoy'. As they turned to enjoy their feast, a man dressed in purple robes came rushing into the hall, wearing a turban with a purple jewel securing it. He looked quite panicked, and everybody in the hall turned to look at him.

"Who's that?" Rose asked.

"Professor Quirrell," replied Hermione, "Defence teacher, first year."

Quirrell made his way up the middle of the hall, towards the teachers table. Reaching it, he spoke, stuttering and breathless.

"Troll - in the dungeons," he said, "Thought you might like to know."

And with that, he collapsed against the table, and the hall erupted into panic. Zooming back in on Harry and Ron, Jessica ignored Dumbledore - who she recognized from her chocolate frog cards - standing up and giving instructions. She watched as they stood and made their way from the hall. Unsure of the rules of memory-viewing, she panicked.

"Now what are we meant to do?!"

James frowned at her, his expression reading 'duh'. "We follow them," he said, adding "Duh," for extra effect.

Jessica blushed. It was obvious, really.

She had to jog to catch up with the rest of the party, following the first-year gryffindors and trying to find Harry and Ron. She saw them, but not in the crowd as expected. They were heading the opposite way.

"Where are you going?"

"To the dungeons," Harry said, "You see, Hermione wasn't with us. _Someone_ upset her," he looked pointedly at Ron, "And she was in the girls' bathroom, crying. She didn't know about the troll."

"So you went to save her?" Jessica was impressed, Harry just shrugged.

They all followed the boys down to the dungeons. Then they saw it. It was huge and grey, it's head tiny in proportion with it's body. It held a thick wooden club in it's clumsy hand, swinging it to and fro. The smell was ridiculous - Jessica found herself wishing memories were like television, pictures but no smells.

"Eeeeeeew!" Victorie gave a girlish squeal, and Fred laughed. Teddy hit him before sliding his arm around Vicki.

They all watched as the troll ducked into a room off the corridor. Harry lunged and locked it in, before heading back up the corridor with Ron, both looking very pleased with themselves. This pride, however, was short lived, as a piercing, terrified scream ripped through the air. The boys froze, before turning on their heels and running back to the door.

"You locked Hermione in with a _troll?_" George exclaimed, "Are you stupid or what?"

"We didn't know she was in there!" Ron backfired, hands wide. George just shook his head.

They headed inside, and the party followed. They saw Hermione pressed against the back wall, the troll advancing. She looked terrified. The boys tried to confuse the troll - which seemed to be working, as the children cheered. It was cut short, however, when the troll turned and saw Harry, advancing towards him, wielding the wooden club in the air. It didn't look good.

Heroically, younger Ron threw a pipe at the troll, shouting 'oi! pea brain!' at it. It didn't even notice the pipe, but turned at the exclamation. Seizing the opportunity, Harry ran around it and, to Jessica's amazement, took a running jump at the creatures neck. She couldn't help but scream, as next to her Lily yelled "What the hell are you doing?". Harry laughed, watching his former self jam his wand up the troll's nose, rendering it helpless. It fell to the floor, howling in pain. After a beat of silence, the part from the future erupted into cheers. Harry and Ron took dramatic bows, but Hermione just shook her head.

"And why," drawled Professor Gently, as the cheering quietened, "Did you feel the need to show us _that?_"

"It's when we all became friends," said Hermione defiantly, swinging her arms around Ron and Harry's shoulders. All three smiled, as the scene melted away. They were now stood in another bathroom, Harry and Ron infront of them, looking a little older. Next to them was a ghost Jessica had never seen before, and behind them stood a frightened, fairly good-looking blonde man. They were both staring at the sink.

"Woah!" exclaimed the older Ron, "That's a bit of a jump!"

"What do you mean?" asked Rosie, "Where are we now?"

"End of second year. We'd best explain the story so far, really."

"Yeah," replied James, readying himself to jump onto the sink and sit down, "you better had." And he jumped to try and sit on the sink. He fell straight through - much to the amusement of Nick and Fred especially, who were almost in tears of laughter.

"We should really mention you can't touch anything in memories," said Harry nonchalantly, ignoring his scowling son, before returning to the story, "At the end of first year it turned out that Professor Quirrell had been possessed by Voldemort-"

"What?! _The _Voldemort? I thought he was dead!" Everyone turned to look at Jessica, who was very animatedly yelling. Seeing all of the eyes upon her, she shrank back, blushing. Harry didn't laugh at her, but just carried on, "So did everyone else, Jess. Apparently not, however - although Dumbledore assured me he wouldn't be back. Well, the next year we learnt the legend of the Chamber of Secrets - a chamber beneath Hogwarts containing a terrible beast, only to be opened by the Heir of Slytherin. And within weeks, people started to get attacked-" many people gasped "Not killed, just petrified. In a sort of... coma. Everyone said it was the beast who was doing it, that the Chamber had been opened. Of course, everyone thought that I was the evil guy. Not fun," he sighed, "Anyway, we found out that the entrance was in the bathroom - doesn't matter how - but before we could do anything, Ginny got taken, into the chamber. The teachers went mad, but none of them knew where it was. And it ended up that we were there with Moaning Myrtle the ghost and our new Defence teacher, Gilderoy Lockheart. We've just found out he's a liar - all the fabulous things he's said he's done he didn't do at all, other people did. So now we're going to try and open the chamber - to save Ginny."

Jessica looked in awe at Harry, who was smiling softly at his blushing wife. Not even James made a joke - that was quite possibly the greatest (and most dangerous) story Jessica had ever heard. She snapped back into focus, however, when the younger Harry made a weird rasping noise from the back of his throat. It didn't sound like anything to Jessica, but of all people, Professor Gently looked taken aback.

"You're a _parselmouth?_" he gasped. Harry shook his head. "Not any more. Long story. You noticed that awfully quickly though." he paused, "Are you one yourself?"

Professor Gently did not reply.

"It means he can speak to snakes, Jess." Albus explained, breaking the silence. She nodded, and turned to watch in amazement as the sink before them lit up before sliding aside, revealing a large tunnel-like pipe. Everybody looked shocked - except Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny -, even Gilderoy Lockheart. He still looked on, in complete terror.

"I'm going in." the younger Harry announced. Ron echoed this.

"Well, it seems you don't need me, boys," Lockheart stuttered, a shadow of a smile on his face, "I'll just be-"

He stopped abruptly as both boys aimed their wands at him.

"You can go first." Ron snarled.

And go first he did, as the scene faded away.

Now they stood in another room. A dark chamber decorated with towering stone pillars, each adorned with twisting snakes. In the center of the pillars was a stone man, his ancient face scowling down at the boy who had raised his wand. The boy who began to ran to a figure at the stone man's feet. A red-haired, limp-looking and helpless figure, sprawled on the floor. It was Ginny Weasley.

"Mum!" Lily ran to the younger version of her parents, teary-eyed, despite the obvious fact that everything would turn out okay. "Whose bright idea was it to put this in?" Harry asked. Nobody replied, and he turned to Gently, whose smile flickered.

"As I believe I have explained, Mr. Potter. You cannot remove memories - only put them in."

The rest of them followed Lily, James and Albus as white as ghosts, the other people looking quite unwell. Jessica's heart was pounding - she had a feeling she wouldn't want to see what happened next.

Harry was shaking Ginny, trying to wake her up. A cold, yet soft voice came from nowhere.

"She won't wake."

Everybody turned to see the tall, black haired boy leaning on the pillar nearest Harry and Ginny, just watching. He emitted a strange glow that made Jessica's eyes blur. Harry seemed to recognize him.

"Tom - Tom Riddle?"

"WHAT?" exclaimed Albus, Rosie, Teddy and Vicki. They obviously knew who Tom Riddle was too - Jessica had no idea. Before she could ask, however, Harry shushed them.

The boy nodded. "She's alive," he said, "But only just."

"Are you a ghost?" Harry asked.

"A memory," Tom said quietly, "Preserved in a diary for fifty years." He pointed to a black book at the stone feet. Harry looked to it, before immediately looking back to the boy.

"You've got to help me Tom," he panted, "We've got to get her out of here. There's a basilisk in here - I don't know where, but it's here. Please, please help me."

Tom didn't move. He just leaned against the pillar, watching. Jessica shivered at the sight of him - his cold, empty eyes made her stomach knot in fear for reasons she didn't know. Harry, still panting, bent down and managed to life Ginny's shoulders from the floor, before bending and trying to grab something that wasn't there.

"Did you see-?" he started, but stopped as he looked up, watching Riddle calmly twirling Harry's wand between his fingers.

"What the..." Albus frowned, as Jessica shivered again. She didn't like it here.

"Thanks," offered Harry innocently, reaching out to take the wand. To Jessica's surprise, Riddle's mouth curved into a smile. He stared at Harry, who began to panic.

"We've got to go!" he shouted, buckling under Ginny's weight, "If the basilisk comes..."

"It won't come until it's called." Riddle's calmness unnerved Jessica.

The conversation continued as James turned to his brother. "Who is he?"

Albus opened his mouth to answer, but he was distracted by his mother. She was standing under Harry's arm, crying. George stood next to her, hastily flickering glances towards her, unsure of what to do. Jessica looked back to Riddle - Harry asked him how Ginny was in the state she was.

"Well, that's an interesting question," said Riddle, smiling broadly, "And quite a long story. I suppose the real reason Ginny Weasley's like this is because she opened her heart and spilled all her secrets to an invisible stranger."

Both James and the younger Harry uttered a breathless "What?", as everyone else shivered in the silence.

"The diary," said Riddle. "My diary. Little Ginny's been writing in it for months and months, telling me all her pitiful worries and woes — how her brothers tease her, how she had to come to school with secondhand robes and books, how —" Riddle's eyes glinted "— how she didn't think famous, good, great Harry Potter would ever like her…It's very boring, having to listen to the silly little troubles of an eleven-year-old girl," he went on. "But I was patient. I wrote back. I was sympathetic, I was kind. Ginny simply loved me. No one's ever understood me like you, Tom… I'm so glad I've got this diary to confide in… It's like having a friend I can carry around in my pocket…"

Riddle laughed. It was high pitched and cold. Lily sobbed. Jessica watched as Albus headed to her, taking ahold of her hand. When she looked back to the scene, Jessica saw Riddle smiling at Harry, mocking him.

"Haven't you guessed yet, Harry Potter?" said Riddle softly. "Ginny Weasley opened the Chamber of Secrets. She strangled the school roosters and daubed threatening messages on the walls. She set the Serpent of Slytherin on four Mudbloods, and the Squib's cat."

"No.." whispered Jessica, along with a few other people in the room. Hermione was now wiping tears from her eyes, and the Weasley brothers were all glaring at Riddle, a look in their eyes that Jessica had never thought possible - they looked as if they wanted to kill the man.

"Yes," said Riddle, calmly. "Of course, she didn't know what she was doing at first. It was very amusing. I wish you could have seen her new diary entries… far more interesting, they became… Dear Tom," he recited, watching Harry's horrified face, "'I think I'm losing my memory. There are rooster feathers all over my robes and I don't know how they got there. Dear Tom, I can't remember what I did on the night of Halloween, but a cat was attacked and I've got paint all down my front. Dear Tom, Percy keeps telling me I'm pale and I'm not myself. I think he suspects me… There was another attack today and I don't know where I was. Tom, what am I going to do? I think I'm going mad… I think I'm the one attacking everyone, Tom!'"

He laughed again. "Sick, sick man." George growled, putting his arm around his sister, who was still crying into her husband's shoulder. Vicki and Roxie now had tears in their eyes now, as did James, who was furiously shaking them away. Jessica found her eyes surprisingly dry, but her mouth dry also and the hairs on the back of her neck standing upright.

"What I wouldn't give..." Ron trailed off, still glaring at Riddle, kissing the top of Hermione's head.

The younger Harry's fists were clenched in anger as he asked, through gritted teeth, why Riddle wanted to meet him.

"Well, you see, Ginny told me all about you, Harry," said Riddle. "Your whole fascinating history." His eyes roved over the lightning scar on Harry's forehead, and their expression grew hungrier. "I knew I must find out more about you, talk to you, meet you if I could. So I decided to show you my famous capture of that great oaf, Hagrid, to gain your trust —"

"HAGRID?" Fred yelled, "What's Hagrid done?"

"Riddle's the reason Hagrid was expelled from Hogwarts. The reason he has no wand -" Ron explained. Many people let out cries of outrage or hisses. Jessica couldn't take her eyes off Riddle.

"Who is he?" she asked, her throat dry. Nobody replied.

"How is it that you, a skinny boy with no extraordinary magical talent — managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"

Jessica took a sharp breath. "He's a death eater?"

It was Teddy who replied. "No, Jess. Worse..."

"How do you care how I escaped?" demanded the younger Harry, "Voldemort was after your time."

Riddle smiled again. "Lord Voldemort is my past, present and future, Harry Potter."

Jessica gasped as it all became clear, tears now pricking her eyes. She backed away from the scene, bumping into Teddy, who put his hand on her shoulder. She watched as Riddle traced the words 'TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE' in the air with Harry's wand. "No..." she whispered, as the letters began to rearrange.

They all stood in silence, only broken by the occasional sobs from Lily and Ginny. The letters now read 'I AM LORD VOLDEMORT'.

Jessica turned to her family, but saw Professor Gently. She opened her mouth to cry out, but no words escaped as the surprise of what she saw blocked her voice.

He was smiling - his thin lips had curved at the edges slightly. And that smile was the last thing Jessica saw, as the scene around her began to melt away.

* * *

**Do you think I'm putting enough future story in? It feels like i'm just nicking JK's. **


	19. Third Year

**Thanks guys. I'll take all your comments on board, promise. I'll try to find more funny stuff, but I don't want the story to drag out for too long - or do you guys actually care? Any suggestions? **

**Plus, how did you know gummy bears were my favourite sweet? :)**

_Chapter Nineteen - Third Year_

Ginny had dried her tears, and was now drying Lily's. Harry was scowling at Ron - apparently it was _his _'bright idea' to put that memory into the mix. Neither Harry nor Ginny had put the second memory in, however, which confused everyone greatly. Again, nobody noticed Professor Gently's ominous smile at the mention of it but Jessica, and she was suspicious.

For now, however, everyone was recovering - Jessica more than most. It was Voldemort - Harry had come face to face with Voldemort. And, Professor Gently was _smiling _at the thought of Voldemort. It made her head spin.

They were all now back on the Hogwarts express, in the corridor, following Harry, Ron and Hermione as they looked for a compartment. Jessica walked next to Teddy, who was explaining the rest of the story.

"Obviously, they got Ginny out. Harry killed both Riddle and the basilisk - well, his memory anyway."

Jessica nodded numbly. "Teddy," she said quietly, "There's something I should tell you..."

He looked concerned now, noticing how pale she was. "Are you alright? Oh, look. They've found a compartment. Tell me inside, okay?"

Jessica nodded again, and followed the other children inside. They all took a seat. Teddy and Nick were last in, Nick walking into Teddy as he stopped dead at the sight of the fourth occupant of the compartment. The younger trio's conversation explained everything, as Teddy stood, frozen, staring.

"Who do you reckon he is, then?" the younger Ron nodded towards the man sleeping in the corner of the compartment, his head leaning against the glass.

Hermione's reply made Jessica understand. "Professor R.J. Lupin," she said, and Jessica didn't listen to the rest, as Nick took a seat and Teddy took a sharp breath, blinking rapidly.

The man was Teddy's father.

He didn't look at all as Jessica had expected. He was... shabby, for need of a better word. He slept, slumped in the seat, head resting on the window. His messy tawny-brown hair was streaked with grey, which contrasted to his young face, free of lines. His long coat was patched in places and his suitcase was ripped, upon it stamped in golden letters 'R J Lupin'.

"Teddy, sit down," Harry was standing in the doorway now, leading Teddy to a seat. He sat next to Nick, numbly, his bright coloured hair fading to a similar brown to his fathers, and his eyes changing in a blink to a dark hazel. He was still staring at his father, as was everyone else.

The scene began to fade. Teddy began to mutter his protest, but Harry put his hand on his shoulder, quietening him. Jessica guessed that this must be his natural hair and eyes - it complemented his heart-shaped face, and made him look a lot like the man in the seat.

When the scene reformed, they were still in the same compartment. Lupin was still sleeping, but the train had stopped. Teddy still stared.

"That's my dad, Nick..."

Nick nodded, smiling vaguely. Teddy smiled too, letting out one soft laugh through his nose, and repeating "That's my dad..." Jessica couldn't help but smile too. Teddy looked happy - really happy.

All of a sudden, the lights went out.

All of the children from the past started panicking, the children from the future were just confused. The darkness seemed to snap Teddy from his trance, as his voice was loudest.

"What's going on?"

It was soon joined by other voices, who Jessica presumed were from the past. It sounded really rather amusing.

"Sorry! D'you know what's going on? Ouch! Sorry -"

Jessica laughed along with everyone else. It was Neville.

Hermione said she was going to find the driver, but her exit was cut short by a loud - and painful sounding - bang.

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for Ron..."

"Sure you were," sang George to his sister from outside, "You just wanted some time with Harry in the dark." George winked. Ginny hit him. Jessica shuddered at the thought.

"Come and sit down..."

"Ouch! Not here! I'm here!" Harry's voice came from the darkness.

"Ouch!" Neville squealed.

"Quiet."

The quiet, hoarse voice caught everyone's attention, past and present. Professor R J Lupin had woken up. A soft crackling noise filled the compartment, and then they could see again.

Lupin stood in the corner, looking to the compartment door. The past children looked up at him, all having found a seat at last. The future party looked over to him similarly - his son staring up again in awe once more. But this time, he had reason to. The man seemed to be holding a handful of blue flames, despite the absence of his wand. They lit his tired face and made his hazel eyes sparkle in the darkness.

"Woah! Teddy, is that genetic?"

Nick was hushed by his friend pushing him, as Lupin spoke again.

"Stay where you are."

But before he could move to do anything, everything went cold. The windows began to freeze, and everyone began to shiver, as the older Harry began to mutter 'stop now' under his breath. His muttering did nothing to stop the scene unfolding, however, as the doorway slid open.

"Apparently you're not too skilled at controlling where your memories finish, Mr. Potter." Gently drawled. Jessica shivered - a shiver which had nothing to do with the cold.

In it stood - no, floated, the thing was floating - a tall, black, hooded figure, with seemingly no face.

"What's that?" Lily whispered. It took a long, rattling breath, and there was a soft thud as something hit the floor. With a start, Jessica realized it was Harry, but her focus was stolen by a scream - a distant, painful scream of a woman, coming from somewhere she couldn't tell.

Lupin drew his wand, stepping over Harry and ignoring the furiously shivering Ginny in the corner. The figure headed backwards, and he aimed his wand towards it.

"None of us are hiding Sirius Black under our coats," he said, calmly, "Go."

"Wait a second... Sirius? As in... well, me?" James tried to find the right words, but stopped mumbling at the sight of what happened next.

A bright silver animal erupted from the tip of his wand. What it was, Jessica couldn't see, but she could definitely make out four legs leaping towards the figure as it swept away.

"Wow! What's that?" exclaimed Fred.

"A patronus," said Roxie tiredly, "We learnt about them in Defence in like second year." Fred pulled tounges at his sister.

Lupin made his way back into the compartment, still calm, but now noticing the shivering children, one of who was unconscious. Again, he stepped over Harry, unable to see him properly in the dim blue light. He began to rifle through his pockets, not saying a word.

Then the lights came back on, making Jessica squint. Younger Ron and Hermione were kneeling over younger Harry, Hermione slapping him. Older Harry too, looked rather pale. Hermione regarded him carefully. Younger Neville was comforting the shaking younger Ginny in the corner, as Remus Lupin found what ever he was looking for in his pockets and began to break it into pieces.

It was chocolate, she realized, as the unconscious Harry awoke in a daze, stuttering as he opened his eyes. As he did so, he caught Lupin's attention, who turned to regard him carefully, frowning slightly. His eyes grew slightly wider as he seemed to recognize the boy.

Ron and Hermione hauled Harry back into the empty seat, nervously checking if he was alright.

"Yeah," said Harry, looking quickly toward the door."What happened? Where's that — that thing? Who screamed?"

"No one screamed," said Ron, nervously.

"Yes they did! I heard it!" Jessica almost shouted.

"Because it's in my memory, Jess," Harry explained, still pale, "Nobody else heard it at the time. Just me. I didn't think you would either..."

"So who was it, Dad?" Lily asked.

Harry mumbled some unconvincing noises, then turned back to the scene.

Lupin was now giving out the chocolate, handing a particularly large piece to Harry. "Here," he said, "eat it. It'll help."

Harry didn't, but instead asked Lupin what the thing was. He crumpled up the empty wrapper and put it in his pocket.

"A dementor," he replied, "one of the dementors of Azkaban." Jessica noticed he was making a point and an effort not to look at Harry directly. When he did so, telling him to eat the chocolate once more, a brief expression flitted across his face - almost one of pain. Nobody else seemed to notice.

As he left, the scene faded. One question jumped to Jessica's mind, cutting off James, who looked a bit annoyed.

"What's azkaban?"

"The wizard prison," explained Harry, "Back then it was guarded by dementors. It's where they put Sirius -"

"Yeah," interrupted James, "Sirius Black. I heard that bit. _Why_ is he in prison?"

"You never told him?" Ginny looked at Harry incredulously.

"I didn't think it was a good idea - besides, you never told him either."

"Only because I thought you had."

"Why was he in prison?" James repeated, catching both of his parent's attention. Harry sighed.

"For murder-"

"WHAT? You named me after a _murderer_?"

"James, listen-"

"Sirius Black - the great marauder, is all i've ever heard - yeah, James, you're named after a great man. Never Sirius Black the _murderer._"

"No, James," Harry said, louder, "He was convicted of a murder he didn't commit - he was innocent."

"Say what?" Fred was frowning. James scowled at his friend.

"He was innocent," Harry sighed again, running his hands through his hair, "I can't really explain as good as he would-"

"Then show us." said Jessica. Everyone looked to her, "Please."

Harry opened his mouth as if to speak, but James cut him off. "No, Dad, you have to. I want to know why my namesake - your _godfather _- ended up in Azkaban for something he didn't even do." He glared at his father defiantly, and he sighed once more, before resting his wand on his head and pulling another silvery strand from it, waving it into nothing. Gently smiled.

"From what I understand, you'll have to be _very _careful where you end that memory." he flickered a glance at Teddy, and Harry scowled.

"Why's-"

"Shut _up _James! There's my Dad, idiot!"

Jessica looked away from the tawny-haired Teddy, surveying the scene. Sure enough, they were in a classroom - the History of Magic classroom, no less, - and into had stumbled Remus Lupin, carrying a large and heavy looking package case.

"What's that?" said Harry.

"Another Boggart," said Lupin, stripping off his cloak. "I've been combing the castle ever since Tuesday, and very luckily, I found this one lurking inside Mr. Filch's filing cabinet. It's the nearest we'll get to a real Dementor. The Boggart will turn into a Dementor when he sees you, so we'll be able to practice on him. I can store him in my office when we're not using him; there's a cupboard under my desk he'll like."

"What's he doing?" Jessica asked.

"Teaching me how to cast a patronus," replied Harry quietly, "I thought Teddy might want to see it - how great his Dad was, and everything - I didn't know that you'd be able to hear... them." He shivered, and Jessica turned back to the scene, frowning.

"The Patronus is a kind of positive force, a projection of the very things that the Dementor feeds upon — hope, happiness, the desire to survive — but it cannot feel despair, as real humans can, so the Dementors can't hurt it. But I must warn you, Harry, that the charm might be too advanced for you. Many qualified wizards have difficulty with it." Lupin was explaining. The younger Harry looked quite ill.

"What does a Patronus look like?" said Harry curiously.

"Each one is unique to the wizard who conjures it."

"And how do you conjure it?"

"With an incantation, which will work only if you are concentrating, with all your might, on a single, very happy memory."

"What's your happy memory, Dad?" Lily asked, curious.

"I was thinking of the first time I rode a broom, first time round."

They all watched as thirteen-year-old Harry managed to produce a silvery wisp of smoke from the edge of his wand, after saying 'expecto patronum' a few times. He looked very pleased with himself. James giggled.

"Dad, that was pathetic."

Harry shot him a look, and pointed at the unfolding drama before him. Lupin had now opened the box, and out of it rose a dementor. It floated towards Harry, and everything went cold again. The boy desperatley tried to conjure a Patronus, but nothing happened, as his voice faded, and everything went black.

"What the hell?" Roxie said, a little louder than she would have liked.

"It's my memory," replied Harry, "And right now, I'm unconscious."

"So how do you remember it?" asked Ginny.

The answer came in the form of another piercing scream. A woman's voiced echoed in the darkness, screaming "Not Harry! Please, I'll do anything-" It made Jessica shiver - the woman sounded in so much pain, and so desperate. She wanted nothing more than to just help her. Then another voice came, colder and deeper. "Stand aside, girl," it said, "Stand aside."

And then Lupin was shaking Harry awake before them. Harry looked palest, but everyone else looked a fair shade of ill.

"Harry..." Hermione mumbled, "Was that who I think it was?"

"It was my mother," Harry replied quietly, "and Voldemort."

Even Teddy turned to look at Harry, peeling his eyes from his father. "What?"

"That's what I hear, when the dementors come," Harry continued, if possible, quieter, "My parents pleading for their lives."

Jessica staggered to stop herself fainting. She couldn't think of anything worse - she couldn't imagine how scared Harry must have been.

Lupin was now gripping the box lid once more. He lifted it, and out came the dementor. Jessica found herself wishing Harry to be successful - she didn't want to hear the woman again. However, the darkness fell once more, and she braced herself, on the edge of tears.

But it wasn't the woman who she heard. It was a man - shouting, panicking. There was stumbling, running - she could hear him falling.

"Lily!" he cried, "Take Harry and go! I'll hold him off -"

The sound of a door bursting open, and a high-pitched cackle which made Jessica shiver...

And they were watching a sweating, tearful, thirteen-year-old boy tying his shoelaces, his teacher turned to his desk, searching for chocolate.

"I heard my dad," the boy mumbled. "That's the first time I've ever heard him — he tried to take on Voldemort himself, to give my mum time to run for it…"

"Oh my god..." Hermione herself, was on the edge of tears, looking at the older and younger Harrys in turn. Harry looked to his feet, pale.

Jessica watched Lupin perform an impressive catch, as he caught an item that he had dropped in his second of panic. In that moment, he had grown paler, his eyes had widened, and he stuttered his next words.

"You heard James?"

The boy asked if his teacher had known his father. The man looked to the left, avoiding eyes contact and answering the question as quickly as he could. "I — I did, as a matter of fact," said Lupin. "We were friends at Hogwarts."

"Your Dad was friends with Teddy's dad?"

"Duh, Roxie. He's Prongs."

"Who?"

"Haha!" In the sad atmosphere, Fred cried out with glee, "I know something you don't!"

"It's not exactly useful, though, Fred," Lily said. Both her brother and cousin stepped back in offence, staring at her wide-eyed.

"Not. Useful?!" James stammered, "It's the most useful thing I own!"

Harry had come to life, "What's the most useful thing you own?"

James blushed, and Fred uttered a stuttering reply.

"Nothing..."

Harry's eyes snapped to Teddy, who looked to the floor.

"You gave _them _the map? James and Fred? Are you out of your _mind_?" Ron yelled.

Teddy didn't get a chance to reply, as Ginny turned to her husband and brother. "Wait. You gave Teddy the _map_?"

"Gin, it's his history..."

"It's dangerous!" Hermione squealed, cutting off her husband.

"Wait!" yelled Jessica and Roxie simultaneously, but before the adults could reply, the scene around them melted away.

"Great, we missed the end. Incase you're interested, I didn't manage a proper Patronus."

"What map?"

It was George who answered his daughter. He was pointing to his younger self, advancing from the other end of the corridor. "That map."

Harry frowned. "Hang on," he said, "we've gone backwards."

"I've just put this in. Explanation." George smiled broadly, but was interrupted by his younger self - or it could have been Fred - announcing that he had come to give Harry 'a bit of festive cheer', before winking. Jessica followed the three boys into a classroom off the corridor, before one of the twins spoke.

"Early christmas present for you, Harry." he said.

The other twin pulled something from his cloak majestically and placed it very carefully on a desk. Jessica walked towards it to get a better view - but all she saw was a very old, very worn piece of parchment.

"Is that it?" Jessica asked, along with the younger Harry.

"This, Harry, is the secret of our success," said one twin, patting the parchment fondly.

"It's a wrench, giving it to you," said the other, "but we decided last night, your need's greater than ours."

"It's just a bit of parchment." Jessica huffed.

James, Fred, Teddy, George, Harry and Ron all squealed. "Just a bit of parchment?!" George screamed.

"How _dare _you." Fred was frowning.

"That's the best damn thing I ever got." Harry announced.

"And the most useful!" James added.

"Seriously, Jessie, you obviously don't know great magic when you see it." Teddy shook his head pitifully. Jessica huffed.

_No, _she thought, _I obviously don't. I didn't expect 'great magic' to look like rubbish._

"You're winding me up," said younger Harry, looking at the ragged old bit of parchment.

"Oh, are we?" said a twin.

He took out his wand, touched the parchment lightly, and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"Oh my god..."

Jessica gawped at the parchment, as ink snakes began to spread from the tip of the wand. They joined each other, they crisscrossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment; then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly green words, that proclaimed:

Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present

THE MARAUDER'S MAP

"See? Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. The greatest men that ever did live." James said, smiling.

"Well," muttered Ron, "three of them were."

It was a map of the entire Hogwarts grounds. But the most remarkable thing was the tiny dots sliding round it - each bearing a nametag.

"It shows you where everyone is in the castle. And all of the secret exits." Teddy explained.

"Yeah," added Harry, before looking pointedly to his son, "And I want it back."

James huffed, but before he could protest, the scene around them melted away.


	20. Sirius' Innocence

**Hi guys! I'm glad you've realized that Gently is a creep. Trust me, you'll hate him more at the end of this chapter. Unless you're a LupinBasher, in which case - SHAME ON YOUUUUU! ;)**

**Also, it has been brought to my attention by ncl3 that the story about the ministry + memories etc. just kind of 'appears'. So i'm gonna go fix that, i'll add some bits in here and there, and hopefully it will make more sense. Thanks for reading and reviewing guys, much love!**

**P.S. I didn't mean for this to be so long. I just got so excited! This is my favourite moment across all seven books, see. Oh, bar one. :D**

_Chapter Twenty - Sirius' innocence. _

They were outside Hogwarts when the scene reformed itself. They were on a hill, and below it stood Hagrid's hut. Nothing stood before them except a ginger cat with amber eyes glinting in the failing sunlight, stalking up to something that apparently wasn't there.

"This is it, James. Your explanation of Sirius' innocence." To Jessica's surprise, it was Hermione who spoke, not Harry.

Then she heard the voices. The first she heard was a girl's voice. "No, go away, Crookshanks!" she said, "Go away!"

"Where's the voice coming from?" Jessica asked. Harry simply pointed to what the cat was looking at - nothing.

A boy's voice came next, out of the evening air. "Scabbers, NO!" it shouted urgently. Jessica had no idea who the boy of girl were, or indeed who Scabbers or Crookshanks were. A thud on the ground made her jump, and a rat had materialized out of nowhere, and began to run in the opposite direction to the cat, who immediately began to bound after the rat. In answer to her earlier question, a boy followed the cat and rat, again materializing out of thin air. The girl's voice shouted again.

"Ron!"

But Ron was running into the darkness after the rat and cat. Two more figures appeared, making Jessica's head spin. She recognized them at once - it was Harry and Hermione, and they began to run after Ron, leaving a silvery cloth falling to the ground behind them.

"Invisibility cloak," Albus said, smiling. Jessica was unaware of such a thing existing, but nothing surprised her anymore.

Thirteen-year-old Ron was shouting after the cat and rat, but the shouting stopped after a heavy thud. The future party followed Harry and Hermione and watched as the two of them almost fell over Ron, sprawled on the floor and wrestling the ginger cat. "Gotcha!" he shouted, and pulled the rat away, stuffing it into his pocket.

"Ron, come back under the cloak," Hermione panted, "Dumbledore - the Minister, they'll be coming back out again in a minute-"

Ron looked up to her, but before they could cover themselves up again, they all turned to see a giant black dog, bounding towards them almost silently. Harry drew his wand, but before he could do anything, the dog leaped and pinned him to the floor with it's massive paws. The force of the jump caused it to continue, however, and it rolled off Harry before it could do anything. It's growling filled the night.

Harry stood, but the now standing Ron pushed him aside. The dog made a leap for him, clenching it's teeth around his outstretched arm, and pulled him to the floor. Harry was knocked off his feet by something flying through the air - and with a start Jessica realized they were standing at the base of the Whomping Willow - a giant tree that stood outside Hogwarts, it's history surrounded by scary legends, whose branches thrashed to and fro of it's own accord. The story had unfolded so fast - Jessica hadn't realized where they had indeed followed Harry, Ron and Hermione to. She let out a scream, but the older Harry reminded her that nothing could touch her in memories - and although this did little to comfort her, she turned back to watch the story just in time to see Ron's foot disappearing at the root of the willow before the scene melted around her.

Jessica was breathing heavily, panicking on behalf of the children in the memory. It had all happened so fast - she knew nothing of where she was or how she had got there, her head was spinning.

"Yeah, Dad," James muttered sarcastically as the light enveloped them, "That really helped."

"Just wait, James. That's not the end."

And it wasn't, as the scene reformed in a tattered room Jessica had never seen before. It was fairly large, and all of the future party fitted easily, watching as Harry and Hermione came through the beaten door. The walls and door had gashes down them, tearing the wallpaper and the paint, looking as if they had been made by claws. Jessica shivered as she saw Ron sprawled on the floor in the corner of the room, next to a four-poster bed which had been slashed in a similar manner to the walls, atop of which sat the ginger cat.

Harry and Hermione rushed over to their friend, asking where the dog was. The boy's response confused Jessica.

"Not a dog," he moaned, "Harry - it's a trap. He's the dog - he's an animagus."

"What's an animagus?" Jessica asked.

"A person who can turn into an animal," James said slowly, "but we already knew that..."

Jessica rolled her eyes. Whatever James was on about, she most definitely did not know.

She wheeled around at the sound of a slamming door, and out of the shadows stepped a man. George let out a low whistle. "Jeez," he said, "he looks _rough_."

'Rough' was an understatement. The man standing before them had the look of a zombie - his dirty black hair fell in long, loose curls around his face, framing how hollow and thin it was - he looked as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. His eyes were empty and dark - they bore into the three children he was regarding, as if trying to burn through. His yellow teeth were bared in a mocking grin.

"Who's that?" Jessica whispered.

"Sirius Black."

Sirius disarmed both Hermione and Harry with one sweep of Ron's wand, and took a step closer to the children. "I thought you'd come and help your friends," he croaked, his voice dry, "Your father would have done the same for me. Brave of you not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful… it will make everything much easier…"

"What the _hell _is he doing?" Teddy said incredulously. Apparently everyone else was quite familiar with this 'Sirius Black' - he did nothing but scare Jessica right to her core, she wanted to run away.

"Who is he?" she asked.

"My godfather," Harry replied, and Jessica's eyes widened. He looked far too evil to be related to Harry. "Teddy's Dad's best friend," he continued, "My Dad's best friend, the guy who James is named after. One of the best men who's ever lived."

Jessica snorted. She found that hard to believe, looking at him.

The younger Harry's shouting brought her attention back to memory. "He killed my Mum and Dad!" he shouted, then lunged at Sirius.

Jessica gasped. "And he's one of the greatest men to ever live?"

"Just watch." Ron replied.

So Jessica did. She watched as all three children battled with Sirius Black, all wandless, Ron with a broken leg. She watched as the man was thrown to the edge of the room, as he lay there, his breathing shallow, sprawled at the bottom of the wall. And she watched as thirteen-year-old Harry Potter advanced to his godfather, and rested the tip of his wand over the man's heart.

"Going to kill me, Harry?" Black asked, hoarsely.

"You killed my parents," Harry replied shakily.

"I don't deny it." Sirius said quietly, "But if you knew the whole story-"

"The whole story?" Harry repeated, louder, "You sold them to Voldemort. That's all I need to know."

Jessica gasped again. "Did he?"

"No." Harry said, shortly, pointing at the scene.

The ginger cat leaped onto Black's chest, just underneath Harry's wand. Black tried to push it away, but the cat held on tighter. Hermione let out a dry sob from the corner as Harry's wand remained aimed.

Then a new sound came from underneath them - muffled footsteps downstairs. Hermione broke the tension, screaming at the top of her voice.

"We're up here!" she yelled, "We're up here - Sirius Black - QUICK!"

Harry continued to aim his wand at the man, but didn't act upon it. Th footsteps came thundering up the stairs, and then a familiar figure hurtled from the shadows, flickering his gaze across the room before yelling "Expelliarmus!" and disarming all of the people in the room, catching all three wands skillfully.

Jessica's thoughts were only confirmed by a whispered "Dad," from Teddy. It was Remus Lupin, and he spoke in a very quiet, tense voice.

"Where is he, Sirius?"

Jessica frowned in confusion. Where was who?

She didn't voice this, however, as Sirius Black raised a frail arm and pointed at Ron, who looked horrified. Rosie was obviously just as confused as Jessica.

"What's Dad done now?"

Ron shushed his daughter as Lupin spoke again.

"But then…" Lupin muttered, staring at Black so intently it seemed he was trying to read his mind, "… why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless" — Lupin's eyes suddenly widened, as though he was seeing something beyond Black, something none of the rest could see, "— unless he was the one… unless you switched… without telling me?"

This made even less sense - Jessica doubted that even someone who knew what he was talking about would have understood. She kept watching, however, as Sirius Black very slowly nodded, and Remus Lupin's face softened slightly.

The younger Harry was obviously confused aswell, as he confronted his Professor about what he meant. He never finished his question, however, as what happened next shocked everyone into silence.

Remus Lupin offered his hand out to the convicted murderer sprawled on the floor, pulling him to his feet. They looked at each other, eye-to-eye, for a moment, and then the two men embraced like brothers.

"Wait..." Jessica said, quietly, "I thought he was the bad guy..."

Thirteen-year-old Hermione obviously agreed, but voiced her opinion in a very different way, as she erupted, screaming "I don't believe it!". The two men let go of each other and turned to look at the fuming teenage girl. She was pointing a shaking finger at Lupin, screaming broken accusations as he desperately tried to calm her down.

"Hermione, calm down," he pleaded, but she wouldn't listen.

"I didn't tell anyone!" she shrieked, "I've been covering up for you!" As the man tried to explain himself for a seemingly non-existent crime, teenage Harry's temper snapped.

"I trusted you," he shouted, shakily, "And all this time you've been his friend!"

The older Harry interrupted Lupin's reply, turning to Teddy. "This is it, Teddy. Just... brace yourself, okay?"

Jessica, frowning, tried to pay attention to the drama infront of her. She didn't understand.

However, her attention was caught by the teenage Hermione screaming "NO!", and taking a deep breath before turning to Harry.

"Don't trust him, Harry!" she nearly shouted, her eyes teary, "He's been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too - " she paused, sniffing, "He's a werewolf!"

Jessica had to stagger to stop herself fainting. She stared at the man in the memory - currently looking to Hermione in the ringing silence. Jessica couldn't get the word from her head - _werewolf._ The stuff of nightmares.

"Not at all up to your usual standard, Hermione," Lupin said, unnaturally calm, "Only one out of three, I'm afraid. I have not been helping Sirius get into the castle and I certainly don't want Harry dead." An odd shiver passed over his face. "But I won't deny that I am a werewolf."

"Oh my god..." Jessica's breathing became heavy. He was a werewolf. Not just a half-werewolf, like Bill. An actual _werewolf._ The word made her shiver. And he was Teddy's father.

Realizing this, she spun to face Teddy, who was still looking to his father, teary-eyed. He flickered a glance to Jessica, and seeing the incredulous expression on her face, turned to her. She spoke quietly and shakily.

"Your dad... he was a... a werewolf?"

Teddy's eyes remained defiant. "Yes." he said, shortly.

"So you... are you?" her voice broke at the end, shivering again. She was scared of werewolves - she was terrified enough of Bill.

Teddy, however, shook his head. "No. I mean - well, no."

Jessica shook her head, before turning to Harry.

"You were taught by a werewolf?"

"Yes." he replied, "And he was the best teacher I ever had. One of the greatest men I ever knew."

_But he wasn't a man, _thought Jessica, _he was a werewolf. _

Instead of voicing this, she simply stood, frozen. Nobody else seemed as shocked as she was. Of course, they all knew.

In the tension, Teddy looked to her, his eyes soft. "Are you okay?"

"Werewolf..." was all she could manage, in a whisper. Teddy's eyes slid to the floor. Professor Gently snorted from behind her, and she wheeled around to face him. He was staring at her, his eyes glimmering oddly in the dim light.

"I know," he drawled, "disgusting, isn't it?"

Teddy's eyes snapped up, blazing. All of the adults in the room turned to look at Gently.

"What is?" Harry asked slowly.

Professor Gently smiled - a smile which lasted more than a second, but made Jessica shiver nonetheless. It curved upwards slightly, not reaching his eyes, which slid to stare at Harry directly.

"Letting him-" he paused, cocking his head to Lupin and narrowing his eyes, "- it, teach."

If looks could kill, the sheer force of Teddy's glare would have knocked Gently off his feet.

"What?" he whispered.

"Your father should never have been allowed into Hogwarts. I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking - allowing half-breeds into his school."

And then Teddy was face to face with Gently, his wand pressed into his neck. "How _dare _you," he growled, "my father was a great man." Jessica shivered, scared of what Teddy might do. At the other end of the room, Nick and Vicki were looking on wearily.

To everyone's surprise, Gently laughed, flicking Teddy's wand away. The boy stood there, still glaring.

"Your father," Gently drawled, looking Teddy in the eyes, "was a beast. A monster. A dark creature."

"He was one of the greatest men I knew - brave, selfless, intelligent. Which is more than I can say for _you._" The venom in Ron's voice was unbelievable.

Gently shook his head, ignoring him. "And a selfish one at that - he put all of his schoolmates and colleagues at risk every month whilst he was here. And to be selfish enough to father a _child - _to actually purposely _wish _his fate on another living thing-"

"He didn't!" Teddy screamed, "He was the best father - "

"He left you, incase you haven't noticed. He should have been cast out with his own kind, not welcomed as family. The poor woman he ended up with - ah, but she was merely a child herself, was she not? The age gap was disgusting. Mind you, she was no better - "

"Shut _up!_" Teddy was back at Gently's throat, and noone was making any effort to stop him. His eyes were a cross between tearful and blazing, his hand shaking. Gently smiled at him, mocking him. "I've a right to my own opinion." He flicked the wand from his neck once more.

Before Teddy could act, Harry leapt forward, dragging him away. He glared sideways through his eyelashes at Gently, "Remus Lupin _died _fighting for this school. How _dare _you even suggest he didn't deserve a place here. If anyone doesn't, it's you. What kind of a man says that - " he paused, then continued quieter, "unless that man was fighting for the other side."

"I'm just voicing my views." Gently was acting like an argumental teenager.

"And they're wrong. Remus Lupin was twice the man you could ever dream of being - and don't even _dare _speak of Tonks. Infact," Harry aimed his wand at Gently, "mention either of them again, and I _will _kill you. Regardless of the consequences."

Gently stepped back, his jaw locked. Harry peeled his eyes away, as did everyone else. That is, everyone else bar Teddy, who couldn't help himself from glancing at Gently every now and then. Jessica had indeed been scared by Gently's speech, and the sheer venom in everyone's eyes, but she wanted to know more about said werewolf. Everything was becoming clear - way back on the train, Heidi had known the werewolf's name, Lily had let it slip that her dad had been friends with one, and she looked miserable when she spoke of his death.

_So, _thought Jessica, _the werewolf Harry knew was Teddy's father. _

She forced herself to continue watching the people in the memory, as James grew impatient beside her. Obviously, the explanation of how his namesake was innocent had not been reached. She zoned back into the conversation as Lupin was speaking.

"And they didn't desert me at all. Instead, they did something for me that would make my transformations not only bearable, but the best times of my life. They became Animagi."

"Who didn't desert him?" Jessica asked, quietly.

"His friends," Hermione explained, "Peter Pettigrew - who everyone thought was dead -, Sirius Black, and James Potter - Harry's Dad."

Ron smiled. "Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs."

"So Lupin was Moony?"

Ron nodded.

"They couldn't keep me company as humans, so they kept me company as animals," said Lupin. "A werewolf is only a danger to people. They sneaked out of the castle every month under James's Invisibility Cloak. They transformed… Peter, as the smallest, could slip beneath the Willow's attacking branches and touch the knot that freezes it. They would then slip down the tunnel and join me. Under their influence, I became less dangerous. My body was still wolfish, but my mind seemed to become less so while I was with them."

"Hurry up, Remus," snarled Black, who was still watching Ron's rat with a horrible sort of hunger on his face.

"I'm getting there, Sirius, I'm getting there… well, highly exciting possibilities were open to us now that we could all transform. Soon we were leaving the Shrieking Shack and roaming the school grounds and the village by night."

Lily frowned. "Is that not dangerous?"

Harry nodded. "Very."

"See? They were a danger to everyone - "

Harry's wand was pointing at Gently again, who stopped short. "Stop right there."

Lupin's face had hardened, and there was self-disgust in his voice. "All this year, I have been battling with myself, wondering whether I should tell Dumbledore that Sirius was an Animagus. But I didn't do it. Why? Because I was too cowardly. It would have meant admitting that I'd betrayed his trust while I was at school, admitting that I'd led others along with me… and Dumbledore's trust has meant everything to me. He let me into Hogwarts as a boy, and he gave me a job when I have been shunned all my adult life, unable to find paid work because of what I am. And so I convinced myself that Sirius was getting into the school using dark arts he learned from Voldemort, that being an Animagus had nothing to do with it… so, in a way, Snape's been right about me all along."

"Had Sirius been trying to get in?" Jessica didn't know the story.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, and he did - once. Everyone thought he was after Harry."

"But he wasn't?"

Nobody replied, as the scene faded.

James huffed. "That doesn't explain anything."

"Wait, James. We're getting there."

When the scene reformed, there was a sixth person present. Granted, he was unconcious, sprawled painfully against a wall, but he was present.

Albus gasped. "Is that-"

"It's Snape." Ginny answered, cutting him off and silencing him with a glare.

Jessica saw Lupin struggling on the floor - he had been tied up with what looked like weird green rope. Sirius bent down and untied him, pulling him to his feet.

"Thank you, Harry," he said.

"I'm still not saying I believe you," he told Lupin.

"Then its time we offered you some proof," said Lupin. "You, boy — give me Peter, please. Now."

"What? Whose Peter?" James asked, "I thought the rat's name was Scabbers?"

"Should have been listening," Ron sang, "Black and Lupin are trying to convince us that Scabbers the rat is actually Peter the wizard."

"Peter Pettigrew? You said he was dead." Everything was getting far too confusing for Jessica, "What the hell is going on?"

Harry sighed. "When my Mum and Dad went into hiding from Voldemort, they were put under a charm - it kept them a secret, and only if their Secret-Keeper told you would you know where they were. Obviously, everybody presumed that Sirius was their Secret-Keeper, seeing as he and my Dad were apparently 'like brothers' in school, and he betrayed them to Voldemort. So, the original story goes that Peter Pettigrew went after Sirius in revenge - he found him in a packed muggle high-street, and started wailing that he'd killed my Mum and Dad."

"So Black killed him?"

"So the story goes," Ron continued, "him, along with twelve other muggles. And the biggest part of Peter they could find was his finger, as they dragged Sirius away to Azkaban without so much as a trial. But there was a flaw in that story."

"Which is?"

"Sirius was never my Mum and Dad's Secret-Keeper. Peter was."

Slowly, Jessica turned back to scene, which everyone else was watching intently, apparently unaware of the previous conversation between herself, Harry and Ron. Sirius was speaking.

"I persuaded Lily and James to change to Peter at the last moment, persuaded them to use him as Secret-Keeper instead of me…I'm to blame, I know it… The night they died, I'd arranged to check on Peter, make sure he was still safe, but when I arrived at his hiding place, he'd gone. Yet there was no sign of a struggle. It didn't feel right. I was scared. I set out for your parents' house straight away. And when I saw their house, destroyed, and their bodies… I realized what Peter must've done… what I'd done…" His voice cracked at the end of the sentence, and for the first time there seemed to be some emotion in his sunken eyes as he turned away.

"Enough of this," said Lupin, a steely note in his voice, "There's one certain way to prove what really happened. Ron, give me that rat."

"So that rat... is Peter Pettigrew?" James asked slowly, "He's the one who killed all those people?"

Harry nodded. "Sirius was innocent all along - Peter transformed at the last minute in that street, after blowing up all of those muggles. His animagus form was a rat."

A muffled "oh..." rolled across the room. It all made sense now.

Looking back to the memory, Lupin and Black had their wands pointed at the rat. Simultaneously, white-blue light burst from each of their wands, and momentarily Jessica couldn't see. When she did regain her sight, however, the rat had disappeared. Blinking, she saw a man cowering in the middle of the room. He too, had yellowing teeth and had the look about him as if he hadn't washed for months, and he was short, fat and balding. The sight of him would have been quite amusing were it not for the glares in Lupin and Black's eyes - they wished to kill, and that was clear. Jessica gulped - she had no wish to see a man die.

She was thankful when the scene dissolved around her, in contrast to James who was whining.


	21. Gently's Secret

**ROAR. Guess who's back, people? Merry Christmas + Happy New Year, by the way. That's the reason i haven't updated in a while - not only has it been ACTUAL CHRISTMAS :D, but i've been concentrating on my christmas fic - Audrey's First Weasley Christmas, and thanks to that I have a new found love for Percy and Audrey Weasley. I'm thinking of starting a whole new proper story about them - what do you think? But, in it, Audrey would be a muggle :) just cause i think that would be awesome. Anyway, thanks**** for reviewing guys, i'm going as quick as I can! :D We're up to fourth year now - and I'm honestly struggling to find any properly interesting stuff. So, most likely we'll move on to fifth year in this chapter.**

**Finally, note to emanon (or anybody else who would like to answer this question) - I know this will make me sound thick, but what does contrived mean? And is that a compliment or criticism ? I'll take both on board :)**

**Moving on,**

_Chapter Twenty-one - Gently's Secret_

"Did they get him? Did they kill him?"

James stood as the bright light faded away, switching his gaze rapidly from adult to adult. Solemnly, Harry shook his head. "No," he said, through gritted teeth, "I saved him."

"What? Why?!" Jessica joined in the unfolding uproar as she saw Teddy slide his gaze to the floor.

"I thought it was the right thing to do. To let the dementors get him."

James nodded, a small smile on his face. "So the dementors got him?"

Harry looked away. Albus frowned. "Why not?!

Ron coughed. "There were ... complications ..." He trailed away, flickering a glance to Teddy. Jessica frowned deeper.

"What sort of-"

"It was full moon," Harry said quickly, not looking anyone in the eye. Teddy's eyes grew wide with horror until he too looked away from everybody's eyes.

Full moon. Werewolves.

Jessica's stomach dropped once more as it all fell into place. Lupin must have transformed.

"Uuuhh..." She wanted to say something, but she was unsure what.

"But Sirius," James cut in, "he got out?"

Hermione nodded. "Can't show you that, though - it's complicated."

James nodded too, muttering 'he was innocent' under his breath. Unexpectedly, Percy - of all people - burst out laughing. They all turned to see what he was laughing at. Standing before them, heading towards the Great Hall, was an older-looking version of Harry and Ron, Harry accompanied by a dark-skinned girl Jessica didn't recognize. Then she realized what Percy was laughing at.

Ron was wearing a dress.

An actual dress.

"They're dress robes. Shut up!"

All of his brothers joined in the raucous laughter as Ron hit the nearest, scowling at the rest of them. Jessica couldn't help but giggle, despite the obvious fact of how uncomfortable it was making Ron. As she turned back to the scene, another girl walked up to the boys - she looked very similar to the girl near to Harry - and greeted Ron, making an obvious effort to hide the fact that she, too, was amused at the state of him. Ron, however, seemed quite distracted, only asking as to the whereabouts of Hermione, before diving behind Harry to hide, as a stunning blonde girl glided past.

Bill let out a low whistle. "Look at that."

As the girl smiled, Jessica realized who it was. It was a younger Fleur Weasley - obviously before she was Fleur Weasley, as she was draped on the arm of a pretty seventh year boy who looked as if he couldn't believe his luck. As they disappeared into the crowd in the middle of the hall, Ron stood upright once more and asked where Hermione was, again.

George laughed. "Poor Padma - all you cared about was Hermione," he said, gesturing to the now quite annoyed girl next to Ron.

Victorie spoke next. "What's going on - and who was that you were with, Mum?"

Fleur giggled. "Roger Davies - he was my date for the Yule Ball," she smiled up at Bill, who smiled back, "before I met your Dad, obviously." Then she giggled, "I did, however, have the chance to go with a Weas-"

Ron glared at her. "Shut up. Now."

She giggled once more as Bill ruffled him younger brother's hair, earning him a slap on the arm which Jessica was certain hurt Ron more than it did Bill.

When she turned back to the scene, Harry and his date were waiting to go into the hall as the rest of the students filtered past. Next to them stood other people - Fleur and Roger amongst them - and as Jessica slid her eyes along the line, she recognized someone else. But Hermione didn't look as she had done in the previous memory - her bushy hair was sleek and smooth, her smile was beautiful and in proportion and she looked absolutely stunning - and Jessica wasn't the only one who thought so. Many people walked past gawping or scowling at her. So, needless to say, it came as a huge surprise when her future-husband swanned past without so much as a hello.

"What are you doing?!" Victorie scolded.

Ron's ears went red. "I...I didn't want to think about it... about - her." He flickered a glance at Hermione who was blushing. George rolled his eyes.

"Idiot. You let the girl you like go out with someone else."

Ron snorted. "Oh, hark at you!"

Just as George unexpectedly blushed, the scene around them reformed, and they were all in the Great Hall, watching people dance. Jessica was trying to pick out Harry and his date, but first she saw Ginny.

"Oh my..." she trailed away "Is that you, Ginny?" she nodded, beginning to blush, "And... Professor?"

Neville was staring at the floor, closing his eyes so he didn't have to see the complete mess he was making of his dance with Ginny, as his younger self kept standing on her feet and she kept wincing. Lily giggled.

Finally, Jessica did find Harry and his date, but only as they were heading away from the dance floor. On the way, they passed what looked like George and Angelina. But, upon Roxie's confused questioning, she realized how wrong she was.

"That's not me." George said, apparently through gritted teeth, "That's Fred."

Ron frowned. "Why are you so angry - that's your brother, mate."

George raised one eyebrow. "I'm not angry because he's with her. I'm annoyed because I am."

Angelina hit him gently and Jessica quickly turned back to the scene. She didn't know what George meant, but she didn't really want to either. Now, Harry was sitting next to Ron, trying to make conversation. Ron, however, was oblivious, staring into the crowd.

Ginny giggled. "Look who he's staring at."

Jessica looked to where she was pointing, and in her eyeline was the younger Hermione and her date, swirling around the dancefloor. Jessica couldn't help but smile, before looking to Ron, who was blushing violently and scowling at his sister.

"Who put this in, anyway?"

Hermione giggled, and Ron turned to her, eyebrows raised. She looked up to him.

"I couldn't think of a time where you looked more stupid."

Ron's eyebrows fell halfway down his face, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Jessica giggled. Hermione just wanted to embarrass her husband.

"See?" she said, smiling, "You liked me even then."

Ron narrowed his eyes as the scene around them melted away. Harry cut off his angry reply.

"Wait a second..."

The scene around them was ... grey. There was a dull, misty light emitting from the corner of the scene giving the whole thing an eerie underglow, not giving quite enough light to illuminate the figure's faces which were standing next to the party, surrounding the light. As he moved, Jessica noticed there was a figure struggling against a rock near to the fire, and the only other man who seemed to be alive was crouching menacingly over the green light, as another patrolled importantly around the cloaked semi-circle. Hermione's shaky voice cut through it all.

"Where are we, Harry?"

Harry said nothing. She turned to face him; He was paling fast.

"Impossible..."

Jessica didn't hear what the figures in the memory said as Harry's eyes grew wide with fear and Hermione repeated her question. His gaze snapped to her, and he uttered one word.

"Graveyard..." he whispered, trailing away. Nobody understood.

"Harry," Ginny began, "are you alri-"

But she was cut short as a cold, high voice pierced through the air. It was angry, Jessica could sense, and it filled her with fear at the very sound. And she knew she wasn't the only one as both Lily and Rosie pulled closer to her. Lily whispered, barely audible.

"Who's that?"

She pointed shakily at the robed figure who was shouting, as he raised his wand, pointing it at a grovelling figure at his feet and yelled "Crucio!". Rosie let out a dry sob and Jessica looked to her. She didn't answer the questions in her eyes - it was, surprisingly, Professor Longbottom who did.

"The Cruciatus Curse ... " he whispered softly, " is that who I think it is?"

The man on the floor began to twitch and writhe, rolling around as if trying to escape some terrible pain. He began to scream - a scream so terrible it ripped through the very fabric of the silence infront of her as the cloaked figures around Jessica began to murmur, not once slipping from their semi-circle formation. The wind was knocked from Jessica as she watched the man cry like a child from the pain; she couldn't tear her eyes away as much as she wanted to, as Lily quickly took her hand. As the robed man lifted his wand away and the man on the floor scrambled back to his place in line, he began to address them all by name. They addressed him by 'my lord'. From this, Jessica had gathered he was powerful and important, but also incredibly evil, not caring for the poor man's health as he writhed and struggled on the floor. She didn't think that was a scene she was ever likely to forget.

Then a thought occured to her. A man - a man who fitted all of those criteria.

But surely, Harry wouldn't have shown them Voldemort _himself_?

"I didn't put this in here. I didn't..." Harry whispered, his eyes flickering to the struggling figure tied to a rock in the floor. With a start, Jessica realized who it was. His dirty, tearstained faced softly illuminated by the greenish gloom, his glasses askew and his hair dusted with dirt as it clung to his forehead, the younger Harry struggled against his bonds. Lily squeezed her hand tighter.

"Well somebody did." McGonagall said, coming to life. Her eyes flickered around the future party; some simply unable to tear their eyes away from the unfolding drama, others eyeing one another in confusion or suspicion.

"None of us were even there, Professor." Ginny said quietly.

McGonagall said nothing, just stood, tight lipped. Jessica didn't even think to wonder the oddity of Ginny still referring to McGonagall as 'Professor', as the old woman walked slowly further into the scene. "It is their memory," she said quietly, deliberatley going the opposite way to Voldemort, "they have to be here."

Jessica watched McGonagall intently along with everyone else as she looked at each of the cloaked figures in turn. Of course, they didn't see her. Jessica's attention was stolen, however, by something which sounded like a snigger behind her. She wheeled around, dropping Lily's hand.

It was Gently.

He smirked at her. He was _smiling. _

Never taking her eyes away from the man, she called out Harry's name. He looked over to her, and Gently raised an eyebrow.

Harry's brow furrowed.

"You."

Harry marched in the opposite direction of McGonagall, stopping at the first man he came to. He stared the man right in the face, flickering his gaze from him to Gently.

"YOU!"

Drawing his wand in a flash, he marched up to Gently and pushed Jessica aside forcefully. Gently's smile wiped away as he reached for his own wand, but Ron - who had materialized behind him - grabbed his arm before he even reached his pocket, twisting it behind his back so as to keep the man still.

"It was you." Harry spat as Albus helped Jessica to her feet, "_That_ was you," he added, nodding breifly towards the the man he had stared at.

Then he frowned, never taking his eyes away from Gently, who was scowling. "You - why? You've got a job - how?" His words were broken as he tried to find away to express himself. Realization dawned on Jessica about the same time as Hermione as the woman let out a gasp.

"You put this in here?! You were here?! You were - you _are -_"

"A Death Eater." Harry spat, finishing for her.

Murmurs rose across the party as Neville caught McGonagall in an attempt to stop her fainting. Gently flickered a glance at her.

"How?" she whispered, asking the question on everyone's lips, "how did you get into school? The Mark -"

Jessica didn't know what 'the mark' was, but she guessed it determined him as a death eater. Gently didn't smile this time, his gaze flickering to Harry's wand at his neck.

"Wonders what a Glamour Charm can do."

Harry's wand edged closer. "Why did you put this in here?"

"If you mess with my plan - i'll mess with yours."

Jessica saw Ron tighten his hold. Hermione let out a shrill laugh.

"And you thought the best way to do that was to show the next generation Voldemort's _resurrection?_"

Gently shrugged. "I needed to show you."

"Show us what?" Bill asked incredulously.

"Lord Voldemort returned once. There's no reason he couldn't do it again."

There was a pause in which Jessica's heart seemed to stop as her throat closed up and she gripped Lily's hand so tight her fingers went numb. Voldemort. Returning?

Ron threw Gently to the floor and Harry kneeled over him, his wand actually pressing into his neck now. Jessica felt unwilling fear-tears well in her eyes.

Harry, on the other hand, laughed softly and low in pitch. "That's where you're wrong. He's dead. We made sure of that." Gently opened his mouth to argue, but Harry forced his wand, apparently cutting off Gently's air supply as he choked. "I'm not a murderer," Harry whispered, "but trust me, I will kill you. You're going to azkaban anyway - how the hell you managed to escape it is beyond me. But know this, Gently," he paused, leaning closer to the man's ear, "your master is gone. I killed him. He's never _ever _coming back. So stop trying to revive his memory."

And, kneeing Gently in the stomach as he gasped for air, Harry turned away. Jessica caught his eye and his expression softened a little.

"Sorry. Don't worry, though. He won't be your teacher anymore."

And a bright light filled the air as that horrible thought sunk in.

She had been taught by a death eater. He worshipped Voldemort. He was there at his resurrection.

She shivered as the scene reformed around her.

* * *

**Wow. That went evil - didn't it? I didn't mean it to :) But, I guess we'll be moving onto OOTP next chapter :) ima go start writing a lovely PercyxAudrey love story. See you soon, thanks for your reviews! :) xx**


	22. Memories in Memories

**Hey Again! Sorry it took a while to update again, but seriously - these chapters are _complicated. _Starting to regret eve starting the whole thing now, haha! I've already thought of another story with this gen. I'm not doing it until I'm done, though! sort of sequel, idk yet. aaah.**

**Thankyou for all of your reviews! I have started the PercyxAudrey story; the first chapter is up under the name 'Of Muggles, Spilt Coffee and Love' (something which is subject to change, but I couldn't think of anything better at the time). And, it looks like there's some plotline changes in store for this story, thanks to the fact that it has been brought to my attention that all of those present at the resurrection were in the inner circle. Oh well. But, hey - on the bright side, there's a whole new load of opportunities available! :)  
Thanks again, back to the storyy! OOTP FTW! xD**

_Chapter Twenty-Two - Memories in Memories_

The next scene did nothing to make Jessica feel better. Infact, it made her stomach lurch a little. For standing infront of her, facing a fifteen-year-old Harry Potter lying face up on his bed, was a rather large, purple-looking man with a walrus moustache, accompanied by his stick-thin wife and his portly son.

Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley.

Her family.

"Oh god..." she trailed away into a whisper as she shook her head slightly and backed away from the scene, only stopping upon bumping into someone - who, she didn't know, but they placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Turning slightly, she saw it was James, and smiled appreciatively before turning back to the scene just as her grandfather spoke.

"We're going out." he said, shortly.

Harry turned his head to regard his uncle. "Sorry?"

"That is, to say, your aunt, Dudley and I - are going out."

"They left you on your own?" Jessica whispered, not expecting an answer.

Harry turned back to the ceiling. "Fine."

"You are not to leave your bedroom while we are away."

"Okay."

"You are not to touch the television, the stereo, or any of out possessions."

"Right."

"You are not to steal any food from the fridge."

"Okay."

"Jeez - what _can _you do, then?" Albus said, only to be shushed by his father as Vernon spoke again.

"We are going to lock you in."

"What?!" James, Fred, Teddy and Albus exclaimed simultaneously. Jessica said it too, but a lot more breathless than the boys had done. Younger Harry, on the other hand, seemed nonplussed.

"You do that."

Jessica watched as her family left and the younger Harry stared at the ceiling. James' hand was tight on her shoulder as she turned to face his father.

"They really did all of that?"

Harry looked to the floor briefly before meeting Jessica's gaze. "I told you they weren't nice," he said, simply.

Jessica turned instantly back to the scene, trying to concentrate despite the guilt welling up inside of her, threating to break out as tears. She bit her lip in an attempt to stop them, and Teddy spoke for the first time in ages.

"Are you alright, Jess?" he asked, quietly, "It's not your fault, you know."

Jessica did not reply, and instead watched Harry lying on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. Just as Lily opened her mouth to ask why they were watching Harry doing nothing, a crash was heard from the room downstairs.

"That's why," said Harry to his daughter, as if he had read her mind.

His younger self was now sitting bolt upright, and grabbed his wand from the bedside table whilst pushing himself to his , turning to the door, he aimed it at seemingly nothing. Before he did anything, however, a loud click came from the door and it swung open of it's own accord. Everybody - younger Harry included - jumped. Tentatively, the boy made his way into the darkened landing, peering down the dim staircase only lit by the faint orange glow of the lampposts in the street, before coming to an abrupt halt. The future party followed, children first, and soon Jessica could see what he was seeing.

At the foot of the staircase were people - nine or ten, at least - silhouetted in the dim light. As they all stared, a gruff voice broke the tense silence.

"Lower your wand, boy, before you take someone's eye out."

But Harry did not lower his wand, despite the fact he seemingly recognised the voice.

"Professor Moody?"

Rosie was first to ask. "Professor who?"

"Moody," Ron replied, "Defence teacher - fourth year. Except he wasn't - not really." He sighed breifly, scanning the confused expressions facing him, "Long story short, a death eater was pretending to be Moody to infiltrate the school - to get at Harry, mainly."

Many people gasped, but Teddy snorted. Everyone turned to him.

"Sound familiar?" he asked, glaring pointedly at Gently, who scowled back.

Jessica did not appreciate the reminder that she was in the company of a death-eater, but turned to the scene nontheless. Harry was now making his way slowly down the stairs, lowering his wand only very slightly. A second, hoarser voice spoke next; accompanied by an excited gasp from Teddy.

"It's okay, Harry. We've come to take you away."

"P-professor Lupin?" Harry asked, "Is that you?"

And it was, as Teddy slipped into the now familiar trance, looking to his father in awe. However, it was short lived, as something - or someone - else caught his attention.

"Why are we all standing in the dark?" a woman asked.

Then they could see again, and Teddy had to stagger to prevent himself to fainting at the sight of the speaker, whom he obviously recognised. Jessica, on the other hand, did not, and decided to inquire as to the identity of the curious-looking woman holding her wand aloft.

"That's - I mean, she's..." Teddy trailed off into a breathless laugh.

Before anybody else could speak, she spoke again. "Ooh," she said, excitedly, a grin on her face, "he looks just like I thought he would." She winked, bringing some much needed happiness to the atmosphere, "Wotcher, Harry."

Some of the future adults gave a little giggle at the woman's introduction, but Jessica still had no idea who she was - despite the fact that many of the children around her were now grinning too.

"Who is she?" she asked again.

"Nymphadora Tonks, if I'm correct," Nick said, smiling at Jessica, before looking to Teddy, "this idiot's mother."

Jessica gave herself a mental slap. Of course she was. If Teddy's reaction wasn't enough to make her realise, then the woman herself should have been indication enough. She had short, spiky, electric violet hair and the same heart-shaped face as Teddy. Her smile seemed to be plastered to her face - a welcome difference from all of the other wizards. When Jessica zoned back into the conversation, Lupin was speaking. She giggled a little at Teddy - it seemed that he couldn't decide where to rest his eyes.

"Harry, what form does your Patronus take?" he asked.

"A stag."

"You managed it, then." James muttered, smiling at Fred. Harry narrowed his eyes at his eldest son.

"That's him, mad-eye." Lupin said, looking to another man. The very sight of him made Jessica jump.

"My _god_!" she exclaimed, "Who is _that_?"

George chuckled. "Mad-Eye Moody. Also known as Professor. Can't you tell?"

In all honesty, she should have been able to tell. The 'mad-eye' part gave him away. Because, the one word for his eye was 'mad'. One eye was perfectly normal - a deep brown. The other, however, stuck out about an inch from his head, wheeling around of it's own accord, larger than the other and a clear, bright blue. Jessica couldn't take her eyes off it - neither could the other children; all apart from Teddy, who was staring, fairly teary-eyed at his parents. Upon noticing this, Victorie pulled Teddy to her and he obeyed numbly, as she hugged him with one arm.

"My parents-" he said quietly, as the whole future party followed the people into the Dursley's pristine kitchen.

Lily gave a little giggle from next to Jessica. "She's funny, isn't she? Teddy's mum, I mean."

Jessica hadn't been listening, but nodded anyway. In the least, she agreed that Nymphadora was funny-_looking,_ but in a good way, rather like Teddy.

When she zoned back in, Lupin was speaking once more. He stood next to Nymphadora, Teddy infront of them, listening intently.

"This is Nymphadora-" Lupin began, only to be cut off by his future wife as she gave a little shudder.

"Don't call me Nymphadora, Remus. It's Tonks."

Remus regarded her carefully for a second, before finishing with "Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be known by her second name only."

Hermione chuckled a little from behind Jessica. "He was the only one who she'd let call her Dora in the end. Even when she wasn't Tonks anymore."

Many other people smiled and some gave a little giggle. Jessica still wasn't really listening as Lupin introduced the other wizards in the room to Harry, instead watching Teddy alternate his gaze between his mother and father. They obviously weren't together yet - Lupin paid no more attention to Tonks than he did to anybody else. Tonks, on the other hand, was watching Lupin intently. Whether this was simply because he was the speaker or for another reason, Jessica didn't know, but her thoughts were interrupted as Harry and Tonks left the room. Without even thinking, Jessica made to follow. Before she even got to the doorframe, however, the scene around her melted away.

Teddy was first to react. "Mum! Harry..."

"It's okay Teddy," Hermione replied, "we'll see her again. Don't worry."

As their surroundings fell back into place, they were just standing in a corridor - which one, Jessica didn't know - in Hogwarts. Except, it didn't look like Hogwarts at all. All of the children - and many adults - gave a cheer, despite the fact they didn't know what the hell was going on.

Ginny gave a groan. "George!"

"What?" her brother said, beaming innocently, before frowning slightly, "Oh come _on_, Gin. It was our finest hour." He smiled again.

Jessica turned back to the chaos now unfolding in the corridor.

There were fireworks. Dozens of fireworks.

First of all, she saw the dragons. Comprised entirely of of green and gold sparks, they flew up and down the hall, roaring as they went. Shocking pink catherine wheels whizzed about, causing many a grinning student to duck to safety. Then, there were the rockets. Tailed with silver streams of stars they ricocheted off the walls, changing colour as they went. Many sparklers were spelling out rude words in the air of their own accord, whilst firecrackers randomly exploded in places. Everybody stood, staring, until James and Fred broke out into raucous laughter.

"That's fantastic!"

"The best thing i've ever seen!"

Roxie spoke next, mouth wide. "Merlin," she said, swallowing, "Dad, did you do this?"

George beamed at his daughter, before laughing with his son. "Of course - what else did you expect? Fred and I liked a bit of chaos."

This time, Jessica laughed in disbelief as a toad-like witch aimed her wand at a rocket, trying to stun it. However, as the red bolt hit the firework, it exploded with such fury it could have blown a hole in the wall. Wide-eyed, she and a dirty, crouched over man Jessica recognized as the Hogwarts caretaker, Argus Filch, ran to and fro through the crowd of students, yelling and trying to find a way to stop the blasts. Just as one of the fire-dragons reared it's head and began to dive towards the manically screaming witch, the scene melted away and the party broke out into mad applause.

George stepped into the center of the forming circle, twirling his hand like the queen and bowing dramatically to each side. As the laughter slowly died, he announced "And that's the start of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!", before breaking into laughter himself and heading back to his giggling wife. Angelina, who Jessica had thought would have been less than amused at the twin's antics, was laughing more than George, immediately enveloping him into a hug which soon became a kiss.

Fred made a noise as if he were being sick, whilst Roxie smiled. It was, however, James who shouted "Oi! You two! Get a room!", earning him a particularly fiery scowl from his mother.

When the scene reformed and the laughing died once more, they were all in the Great Hall, as far as Jessica could tell, as she wiped tears of dead laughter from her eyes. But, it didn't look anything like the great hall she was now familiar with. The house tables had been replaced with rows of single desks; at each of which sat a very stressed looking student. Just as she turned to Harry to see what was going on, he spoke, a frown on his face as he regarded his fellow adults.

"Did _nobody _put anything in about the DA?!"

The other adults shrugged and frowned at each other, apparently all blaming anyone but themselves. From what Jessica could gather, nobody had indeed put anything about the 'DA', whatever that was.

Audrey obviously didn't know either, as she was practically the only person who wasn't tutting or nodding. "What's the DA?" she asked, innocently.

"Dumbledore's Army." Ginny replied, grinning, "Seeing as nobody that year would teach us defence, we forced someone else to."

"Who?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Me."

Audrey chuckled. "Really?"

"Yeah!" Ginny exclaimed, "And he was really g-"

"OH MY GOD!"

The shout had come from Teddy, who was now making his way briskly through the tables. As Jessica watched him, she could only make out one familiar face amongst the students - and he really didn't look like he belonged there.

Fifteen-year-old Harry Potter was standing, gawping at a boy around his own age who looked extraordinarily like him. Similarly, twenty-one-year-old Teddy Lupin was now standing, gawping at a boy of about fifteen, who was hastily scribbling on some paper. She gathered all of the students were sitting a test.

"...Teddy?" Nick made to follow his friend, but Victorie pulled him back.

"Look who he's looking at."

So Jessica did. Not that she recognized him.

"Who is it?" Lily asked.

Ron smiled down at her, knowingly. "I think I know. And who Harry's looking at."

"Well?"

"That's James, I think. Harry's Dad. Which makes the guy Teddy's looking at -"

"- Remus. Oh." Lily obviously understood. Jessica did not.

"But they're only fifteen!"

Harry nodded. "We're in someone else's memory."

That made Jessica's head spin. They were in a memory, in a memory. It was all too much.

Not for James, though. "Whose?"

Harry hesistated momentarily, before answering "Snape," causing Albus to listen almost instantly.

"Where-"

"There." Harry cut his son off, pointing at a greasy-looking boy arched over his paper so much his nose was almost touching the desk. Albus frowned a little as James held back a snigger.

Suddenly, a small, younger version of Professor Flitwick told all of the students to stop writing, as he magically (and unsuccessfully) tried to collect the papers in. Then, as the crowd filtered out, the future party made to follow the only other person who wasn't meant to be there - the younger Harry Potter. He caught up with 'James', who Jessica had figured was his father, who was shortly joined by Lupin and Teddy. They walked with two other boys; one, a tall, good-looking boy with long, curly black hair and another shorter, plump boy who was still frowning anxiously despite the test being over. Once again, the adults let the children in front so they could hear the conversation the four boys were having. Jessica caught it just as the long-haired boy was speaking.

"- like question ten, Moony?"

Lupin was smiling. "Loved it - give five signs that identify a werewolf. Excellent question."

Jessica's eyebrows rose slightly as she understood. Of course he loved it - he _was _a werewolf.

James Potter, however, spoke in mock concern. "Do you think you got all the signs?" he asked, frowning. His friend frowned back.

"I think so..." he said slowly, as they left the castle, "One: he's sitting in my chair. Two: he's wearing my clothes. Three: his name's Remus Lupin." The boy smiled. Teddy smiled, if possible, more. The fat boy, however, was still looking anxious, counting off the signs on his fingers as he listed them.

"I got the snout shape, the pupils of the eyes and the tufted tail, but I couldn't think what else."

As Remus eyed his friend carefully, apparently judging whether or not he was joking, James snorted. "How thick are you, Wormtail? You run round with a werewolf once a month -"

At this, Lupin cut him short. "Keep your voice down," he implored, looking about. With a start, the names clicked in Jessica's head. Moony. Wormtail. So the other two were Padfoot and Prongs.

Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and James Potter. She couldn't help but let out a soft "ohh" at this revelation; much to the amusement of Lily. "What?" she asked.

"They're the marauders."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Never."

Jessica stuck her tongue out at her friend, who giggled before turning to where the four boys were now sitting on the grass. It was McGonagall who spoke next.

"Harry - if you don't mind me asking, why are we in Snape's memory?"

Harry blushed a little. "It was in the pensieve - in his lessons ... " he trailed away, but before Jessica could ask what the hell he was on about, he shushed her, "Later, Jess. Long story. Anyway, I went in - I thought Teddy might like to see it..."

Which he obviously did, as he was still gawping at his fifteen-year-old father, currently looking darkly to the tall boy Jessica had guessed was Sirius. Opposite him stood the younger Harry, in a similar state.

"Don't worry Professor," Harry continued, "It finishes soon. I didn't put it all in - " he flickered a glance at Albus, for reasons Jessica couldn't guess.

When she turned back to the memory, Sirius was sat bolt upright and looking to his left, like a dog who had seen a rabbit. Jessica laughed a little internally at her joke, before Sirius uttered one word in a whisper.

"Snivellus.."

Jessica frowned. What?

Sirius and James stood up. Lupin barely acknowledged them, merely shaking his head slightly and immersing himself further into his book. Peter, on the other hand, looked up at his two friends with a look of excited anticipation plastered on his face. He looked as is he might wet himself any minute.

Jessica watched as Sirius and James began to walk to a boy who was making his way past a tree. The boy who Harry had pointed at. The greasy boy from the Great Hall. Albus watched him intently.

"All right, Snivellus?" James shouted. This time, Jessica had to ask.

"Who's Snivellus? It's a stupid name."

Harry did not smile. "That's not his name. His real name is Severus." He frowned a little, the same expression on his face as when he had been wishing for the chamber memory to end. Then, it all fell into place as Jessica's jaw dropped and she pointed to Albus.

"Severus! You!"

Albus didn't look amused, and instead concentrated on the scene infront of him. Jessica tried to do the same, but was distracted - as were so many others - by a snigger from Gently.

"You really aren't very good at this, Mr Potter," he drawled, "you need to control where your memories - " he paused as Harry reached for his wand, raising his hands, "- end."

Never taking his eyes from Gently, Harry tucked his wand back into his pocket, turning back to the scene. James and Sirius had now caught up to Severus, James with his wand held aloft. The fear glittering in Severus' eyes was far too easy to see, as James disarmed him and his wand flew easily ten feet in the air. Sirius laughed shortly as Severus tried to pick up his wand, before yelling "Impedimenta!" and knocking the boy flying before he even got to reach it. Severus lay on the ground, panting, a crowd gathering around the three boys. James and Sirius were smiling down at him - it seemed as if this kind of thing were a regular occurrence.

All of the children in the memory looked delighted, laughing at the poor boy's misfortune. Albus, however, looked disgusted, along with a few others from the future. Jessica frowned at the boy scrambling to his feet, as the two others sneered at him viciously.

"Is that who you're named after, Albus?" she asked, quietly, gesturing to Severus. Albus said nothing, but Lily gave a little nod. Then, Jessica turned to look at an equally disturbed-looking James. "And you - James?" she gestured to the two boys standing over Severus. Again, James said nothing but his sister gave a little nod. This confused Jessica - Harry had named his children after two bullies and their prey; granted, one bully was his father - but why the prey?

Jessica only zoned back into the memory as a fourth person entered the ring of people who had now formed. Peter was among them, but Remus had remained sitting with his book, Teddy flicking glances back to him every so often, trying not to miss what was happening but trying to soak in every ounce of his lost father before it was too late. The new addition was a girl - the same age as James, Sirius and Severus, a look of disgust on her face as she considered Severus before scowling at the boys. Jessica noticed James' expression had changed - he no longer focussed solely on his bullying prey, but was looking to the girl and ruffling his hair with his free hand as a reflex. The girl, however, seemed oblivious to James' obvious liking of her, only emphasized by his change in voice.

"Alright, Evans?" he said. It was deeper, more mature - not childish and mocking as when he had spoken to Severus. Sirius rolled his eyes as he regarded his friend. 'Evans', on the other hand, didn't seem the least bit amused.

"Leave him alone," she almost growled, "what's he ever done to you?"

James' mature voice slipped a little. "Well," he pondered, "it's more the fact that he exists, really."

As the crowd laughed, Jessica followed Teddy's lead and looked back to where Remus sat. His book was now on his lap - apparently he had given up on pretending to concentrate, as he was now looking sideways at the unfolding drama. His teeth were gritted and his hands knotted in his lap, obviously unsure what to do. After decisively biting his lip, he turned back to his book, flicking through the pages absentmindedly.

Turning around, Evans was narrowing her eyes at a hopeful, cocky-looking James.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid." she said, low in pitch. James' face dropped a little as his mouth tightened in the corner, but Sirius just shrugged it off. It was then Jessica noticed the similarities.

The girl's long, dark red hair wasn't what had given it away. It was her eyes. They clashed with her hair - emerald green against deep ginger, sparkling oddly in the midday sun. She recognised those eyes. First she turned to Harry, then to Albus. They both bore the same vivid green eyes, albeit under James Potter's messy black hair.

So this was _Lily _Evans. Soon to be Lily Potter, no doubt - despite her obvious hatred of the boy in front of her. Jessica tapped Lily on the shoulder - she didn't even have to speak, her friend just nodded.

Finally, just as Sirius sighed and said "Better luck next time, Prongs," before seeing the escaping Severus, the scene began to melt. No adults moved, no Potters moved. Everyone else looked at each other in slight panic.

James took a gulp. "Grandad was a bully, then. And Sirius."

Albus turned to narrow his eyes at his older brother. "Yes. And they bullied _Snape_."

James raised one eyebrow, before throwing up his hands. "What you scowling at me for? I wasn't the one who did it!"

"To be fair, he probably deserved it." Ron mumbled. Albus turned to him, the same fiery eyes he had worn on the train back to Hogwarts burning in his expression. Ginny warned him, and with one glance at his mother, and one eyebrow raised, Albus turned away.

"If you didn't like him so much, why am I Albus _Severus._"

Ginny looked to Harry pointedly, who sighed and ran his hand through his hair, giving him the slight look of the boy they had seen just seconds before. Just as a new scene formed around them, Harry put his wand to his head, pulling another silvery strand out. Albus didn't speak, but looked sideways through his eyelashes. It was James who asked.

"Well, we've explained your name - might as well show Albus." he held his hand up to Lily, who had her mouth open, "Don't start, Lily. Yours is self explanatory."

Jessica let out a little, half-hearted giggle at her huffing friend, not able to laugh properly given the situation they had just seen. She had a feeling she wasn't going to forget these memories any time soon, as tiredly she turned to view the next one and mad cheering filled the air, accompanied by a hysterical laugh and a shout from George.

"Eurgh!" he yelled, like a toddler, "Look at _that_!"


	23. The Beginning

**Haha! Sorry, books101, I _was _going to put the DA in, but it was them or Fred and George, and the twins won hands down. :D**

**Anyhow. Here's the next installment, moving on to the Half Blood Prince. :D. Thanks guys, keep up your reviews. They make me smile like this XD.**

_Chapter Twenty-Three - The Beginning._

Jessica looked to where George was pointing, and this time, despite her stomach bubbling in slight fear and discomfort of earlier memories, she couldn't help but let out a full blown, hearty belly laugh.

It looked like Ron was eating someone's face. Someone being a short girl with curly blonde hair - but that was all she could see. Looking around to face Ron, Jessica saw he was furiously blushing. Hermione giggled.

"Oh - sorry. Didn't actually mean to put this one in."

Ron looked as if his head might actually explode as he regarded his giggling wife. As his friend stood, dumbstruck, Harry swiftly pulled another silvery strand from his head. Upon seeing that Jessica had infact noticed him, he winked and put one finger to his lips. Meanwhile, Rosie and Lily were insulting Ron's kissing technique.

"I mean, I'm not exactly qualified to talk-" Lily began, before Harry cut her off with an angry "I should hope not!", to which she rolled her eyes. Rosie continued for her.

"- but it looks like you're eating the poor girl's face. Who is she, anyway?"

"Lavender Brown," Hermione said, as Ron was unable to reply. He was currently being teased mercilessly by all of his brothers - George doing so most enthusiastically, rubbing Ron's head furiously with his knuckles, much to his younger brother's dismay.

After fighting his way free from George's fierce grasp, and as the scene around them began to melt away, Ron turned, red-eared and fiery-eyed, to his giggling wife. He only said one word.

"Why?"

Hermione seemed to ponder this for a second, before answering with "Oh please - it was _so _obvious you only did that to get at me."

Ron blushed again as his brothers began to shout. He silenced them and turned back to Hermione. "You didn't know that at the time."

The Weasley boys let out a long "oooooh", as if they were schoolchildren. Hermione just shrugged it off with a little scoff. "Did too."

Harry, on the other hand, looked incredibly smug. "Did too."

And they all turned to the now fully-formed scene infront of them. Hermione was sitting in an empty classroom, a circle of yellow birds in orbit around her head. Harry - who had obviously just entered - stood before her, seemingly unsure of what to say.

"Oh, hello Harry," she said, in a tense and shaky voice, "I was just ... practising."

It was then that Jessica noticed the slight redness and puffiness of Hermione's eyes and the silvery tear-tracks on her cheeks. Eyebrows raised, she turned to the older Hermione, who was narrowing her eyes at the older Harry. He just shrugged, before adding "Just giving Ron some dignity back," and gesturing to the beaming Ron Weasley.

Meanwhile, the memory-Harry was trying to find something to say, only coming up with "They're really good," and awkwardly gesturing to the birds circling Hermione's head. Lily tutted, but before she could say anything else, Hermione spoke again, unnaturally high-pitched.

"Ron seems to be enjoying the celebrations."

Oh. So that what this was about. Hermione had obviously seen Ron kissing this 'Lavender', whoever she was. And it seemed she wasn't happy. Older Harry spoke again, to Hermione.

"See? You _did _care. No matter how much you pretend it was Ron who was the lovesick puppy." Then, still looking smug, he turned back to the scene, his expression faltering when it didn't fade away. Hermione let out a short laugh.

"What?" Ginny asked, but nobody answered.

The younger Hermione was running her hand through her hair, apparently mid sentence. Then, after a small pause, she spoke directly to Harry, who was now sitting on the desk next to her, looking him directly in his emerald-green eyes.

"What does it feel like?" she asked. Nobody from the future understood. Seemingly, neither did Harry.

"What does what feel like?"

"When you see Ginny with Dean."

Now, all of the children glanced to Harry, who was concentrating intently on his feet. Ginny was blushing, risking a swift look to her husband every now and then. Just as the memory-Harry began to protest, the younger Hermione let out a little laugh.

"Don't pretend," she said softly, still looking him straight in the eyes. He gulped, before looking up to meet her gaze.

Then, breaking the moment, the door burst open with a loud bang.

"You git." George said, narrowing his eyes at his brother.

Through it, came a giggling sixteen-year-old Ron, pulling his 'Lavender' by the hand. When he turned, the stupid grin plastered on his face faltered slightly as he noticed the room wasn't empty.

"Oh." was all he could manage. Hermione turned away. Harry looked horrified. Lavender, however, didn't even notice the tension. "Oops," she giggled, before backing out of the room and shutting the door. Ron gulped.

"Hi Harry!" he said awkwardly, half giggling, "wondered where you'd got to-"

"You shouldn't leave Lavender waiting outside," Hermione interrupted quitely, "She'll wonder where you've got to." The little yellow birds continued to orbit her head.

Ron opened his mouth, apparently to explain himself, but Hermione's expression collapsed into a scowl. She shouted a spell, and the flock of yellow birds began to viciously hurl themselves at Ron's head. There were a few suppressed giggles from the future party as with one last, incredulous look at Hermione, he began to run from the room. As the door slammed behind him, Hermione collapsed into tears.

Harry slid his arm around her. "It feels like this," he said quietly, as the scene melted away.

Everybody stood in silence. Nobody knew what to say. It was Harry who broke the tension.

"Well," he said, scuffing the floor with his shoe, staring at his feet, "that didn't go to plan."

Within an instant, Ginny was around his neck, strangling him into a furious hug and pressing her face into his shoulder. As she pushed him away, she held onto his shoulders and looked up into his eyes. "It was only ever you," she said, sincerely.

Everybody - even James - looked on, smiling. George, however, broke the mood entirely with a dramatic "aaaw", which only earned him a slap from both Ginny and Angelina.

"What?" he said, "That was lovely."

Gently scoffed. "Enjoy it while it lasts. This is the beginning of the end of the happiness."

"Shut up, now." Harry had his wand aimed at Gently once more, "Or I'll stun you. Or kill you - whichever's quickest."

The scene began to reform around them. They seemed to be in the hospital wing. Bill was first to speak. Or rather, shout.

"Who the hell put this in?!" he yelled angrily, surveying the people around him. The very sight of him so angry made Jessica shiver and she unwittingly backed into Lily, who seemed to be in a similar state despite the fact that Bill was her own family. Both girls blushed at their own stupidity - Bill wasn't even angry at them. They heard Fred give a little snort, to which Lily fired a blazing look worthy of her brother.

Several adults raised their hands, before dragging them back down instantly and eyeing each other suspiciously.

Harry, who had raised his hand, spoke first. "Well, personally, I put it in for Teddy -"

The other adults murmered in agreement as Teddy looked to them, his eyebrows pulling together. Smiling softly, Hermione pointed to a bed in the corner of the room, around which was many familiar faces. Jessica saw Harry first - his dirty face streaked with tear tracks. Then, she saw Hermione, her eyebrows knotted together as she regarded whoever was in the bed carefully. Next, she saw Ron and Ginny; Ron looked positively dumbstruck as he, too, looked at the occupant of the bed, his arm around his crying sister. The last people she noticed before she was interrupted were no doubt the people Hermione has been pointing at. On opposite sides of the bed sat Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks; Remus looking more tired than ever as he rested his hand on his chin, his greying hair falling into his eyes and Tonks looking nothing at all like the woman Jessica had seen in the Dursley hallway. Her previously electric violet spikey hair was now long, limp and mousey brown as she looked into the distance, not particularly concentrating. However, what happened next caught everyone's - past and future - attention.

Molly and Arthur Weasley had burst into the ward, currently striding towards the bed Hermione had pointed at. Decisively, Jessica made to go towards it - she needed to see whoever was lying in it. Bill let out a groan which made her stop in her tracks, but he rolled his eyes and waved his hand forward, running his free hand through his hair.

There was another girl following Mr and Mrs Weasley. Jessica recognised her from both the memories and the world cup - even in her seemed panic and fear, she looked stunning. It was Fleur.

No prizes for guessing who was in the bed, then.

Jessica had figured that it was Bill sprawled in the hospital bed before her before she saw him, but there was nothing that could have prepared her for the sight of him. He didn't even look human - nevermind like Bill. His face was mauled in such incomprehensible ways and his skin torn in the parts of his body that she could see. Hers was one of many gasps which echoed around the room as she staggered slightly, only to be caught by Albus behind her. She didn't even turn to smile at him - she couldn't turn her eyes away from Bill. Or Molly, for that matter, who was now leaning over her eldest son in the chair where Lupin had previously been sitting. She was sobbing wildly, and Arthur looked down at his son in extreme disbelief as Fleur pushed past him, taking Tonks' seat and leaning over Bill.

"You said that Greyback attacked him?" Arthur asked, "But he hadn't transformed? What does that mean? What's going to happen to Bill?"

Then, it clicked in Jessica's head. Guessing Greyback was a werewolf, she gathered that this scene was straight after the attack. Younger McGonagall, who Jessica hadn't previously noticed, was trying to find an explaination, but instead found herself looking helplessly to Lupin.

The werewolf ran his hand through his hair and swallowed. "There will probably be some contamination, Arthur," he said, flicking his gaze between him and Bill, "it is an odd case, possibly unique - we don't know what his behaviour might be like when he awakens..."

Molly was now dabbing some nasty-looking paste on Bill's wounds, still sobbing. Arthur turned to McGonagall. "And Dumbledore ... Minerva - is it true? Is he really ... ?"

"What happened to Dumbledore?" Rosie asked quietly.

Harry blinked slowly. "He died."

Many people looked up to him. "What?!" Albus exclaimed, "How?"

Harry took a deep breath and considered his answer. In the end, Ron answered for him. "Snape."

Albus let out a sarcastic laugh that could have been his father's. "You're serious?"

Harry nodded slowly. "But if you knew the whole story - "

"I don't need to know the whole story. Great job on the name-picking, Dad. One killed the other. My god..." And, narrowing his eyes he turned back to his mauled uncle in the hospital bed.

Molly was still sobbing over Bill. "Of course," she whimpered, "it doesn't matter how he looks - it's not r-really important, but he was always - " she sniffed " - always such a handsome, little b-boy. And he was g-going to be married!"

Suddenly, Fleur's expression hardened. "And what do you mean by zat?" she said, furiously, over her apparent fiancée, "What do you mean - 'ee was going to be married?"

Molly raised her face as the older Bill gave a low whistle which everybody ignored. "Well," she said, "Only that - "

"You theenk that, because of these bites, Bill will not love me?" Fleur exploded once more, her french accent much more pronounced.

To everyone's surprise, George scoffed. "'Course that's what she mea-" he began, before catching himself and trying to smile innocently at the older Fleur. Jessica was sure that, if not for the current situation, she would have exploded, but her eyes were teary as she headed over to her husband. He pulled her closer, before turning to Harry.

"I still don't get why you put this in, Harry."

Harry looked to Bill. "I told you, for - "

"Teddy, yeah I got that bit. But what's Teddy got to do with anything?"

There was a pause, and then Harry said "Just watch."

So watch Jessica did. And now, to her extreme surprise - how she had no clue - Molly and Fleur were hugging and crying. Without warning, someone else came to life in the corner of the curtain.

"You see?" she said, in a strained voice. Jessica looked to find the speaker. To her surprise, it was Tonks - currently glaring at Lupin through her eyelashes.

Teddy suddenly paid attention. "They're - I mean, look - "

"We know, Teddy, shut up!"

Lupin looked back, a restrained look on his face. Tonks only continued. "She doesn't care!" she said, a little louder, "She still wants to marry him, even though he's bitten!"

Teddy's eyes were bright, and he began to smile for a reason Jessica couldn't quite comprehend.

Lupin, on the other hand, looked very tense. He averted his gaze from Tonks' and spoke, barely moving his lips. "It's different. Bill will never be a full werewolf. The cases are completely -"

Tonks let out a shrill laugh. "But I don't care either!" she said, even louder, now pushing her way around the bed, "I don't care," she now had ahold of Lupin's robes, "I've told you a million times..."

And then Jessica understood. This was it. Tonks declaring her undying love for her future husband.

Lupin was still looking to the floor. "And i've told you - " he flickered his gaze up to meet her eyes momentarily, "that I am too old, too poor - too dangerous..."

"No.." whispered Teddy, still smiling. Tonks, however, was not smiling. She let out a laugh through her nose and pulled Lupin closer. He shrugged her away. She looked on the verge of tears.

"Dad, stop being such a noble git!"

"Shut _up, _Teddy!"

"I've said all along, you're taking a ridiculous line on this, Remus." Molly said, looking up to the man. He scoffed.

"I am not being ridiculous," his voice was low and steady, he looked up to meet Molly's gaze, "Tonks deserves somebody young and whole."

There was a beat, before Arthur spoke. With one, sad smile at his son, he looked directly at Lupin.

"But she wants _you,_ Remus. And after all - young and whole men do not necessarily remain so."

Lupin took a deep breath. "This is not - the moment to discuss it," he very deliberately did not meet anybody's eyes, "Dumbledore is dead..."

"Dumbledore would have been happier than anyone to see a little more love in the world." said McGonagall, smiling sadly.

Suddenly, the door burst open again and a younger Hagrid burst in. Bill sighed.

"Oh." was all he said.

Teddy was nearly in tears. "That's it then - Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, now."

"Not quite," Hermione said, but Teddy interrupted.

"What do you mean? You saw the look on his face - "

"It hasn't got to my favourite bit, yet."

Harry frowned at his wife. "What's your favourite bit, then?"

Ginny grinned. "Watch," she said, as McGonagall led Harry from the room.

Everyone sat in silence - a silence only broken by Molly's and Fleur's alternating sobs. After a short while, Tonks stood up from the corner where she had been crouching.

"I need to get out of here." And she strode past everyone, pushing Arthur out of the way and avoiding everybody's gaze as she wiped furious tears from her eyes with the back of her hand.

As the door slammed behind her, everybody looked pointedly at Lupin. He was sliding down the corner where Tonks had just been crouching, until he was in the same position she had been moments ago. After running his hand exasperatedly through his hair, giving him the look of a older, greyer James Potter, he rested his face in his hands. Everyone was still glaring at him.

Arthur gave a little cough. Lupin separated two fingers so one eye was showing. Arthur nodded towards the door. Lupin closed his hands. Everybody stood - or crouched - in silence. It seemed like hours before someone moved again - but nobody from the future dared utter a peep.

Suddenly, Lupin stood up, and re-ran his hand through his hair. With one last look at Arthur, he left, swiftly marching towards the door. As he got closer to it, he broke into a run, holding his robes down as he swept around the corner after Tonks.

The future party broke out into applause, following Teddy's lead. The people from the past all smiled at each other, some staring after Lupin, a soft smile playing with their lips.

"See, Teddy?" Hermione said as the cheering died, "_Now _they're Remus and Nymphadora Lupin."

And with that, the scene melted away.

* * *

**Aaw! I realise that that was a very lovey-dovey chapter. Sorry if your favourite bit of HBP got left out, but skimming over the chapters, I couldn't find anything worthwile putting in that the adults would actually let the children see without scarring them for _life. _Obviously, if you have any suggestions or whatever, I'll try and put them in this chapter at some point if i like it :D But, as planned - next chapter will be the start of Deathly Hallows! Woopwoop. I have a feeling that might take up more than one chapter ;) Also, i apologise that the bit with Ron + Hermione wasn't all book - it had some film in too, but that was like my favourite quote from HBP. :D**

**See you lot soon, thanks for reviewing ! x**

**p.s. The chapter name, I am proud of :D because - not only did this contain the beginning of one or two be-auu-tiful relationships, in my opinion Dumbledore's death signified the start of the actual _war. _:D**


	24. Percy's Return

**Look! I'm alive!  
You don't know how sorry I am that I haven't updated in so long. My life has been so hectic, and I've had this terrible writer's block - which I tried to cure by writing _The Right Thing, _a RemusxLily fic which I am _so _proud of :) (hint,hint), but that didn't work and ohhh..  
****Anyway, I'll make it up to you.  
Also, I've recieved a review saying that the memories are getting boring, so I'm trying to hurry it up a bit. And don't you worry, I've got plans for Gently.  
Finally, as regards to the HarryxGinny kiss scene, maybe I'll put that in the loveydovey chapter at a later date, but it won't fit in from now on. I'll tell you if I do.  
********Here's the next chapter: **

_Chapter Twenty-Four - Percy's Return._

The scene reformed, and Harry sighed before Jessica could. At the end of his, he gave a little chuckle.

"What's up, Jess?"

"We're back with the Dursleys." she screwed up her eyes and looked away from Harry, who looked on in almost pity. Before anyone else could speak, however, Vernon Dursley's booming voice filled the air. "Oh!" he yelled up the staircase, "You!" After a while where nothing happened, he bellowed, louder: "BOY!"

After a short while, sixteen-year-old Harry Potter appeared at the top of the stairs, looking utterly bored. George let out a giggle.

"How did you know he meant you?"

Harry shrugged. "That's what they called me."

Everyone else seemed to find this fact funny, but Jessica's stomach gave a little lurch. To her, that was just another blaring sign of the Dursley's obvious neglect for their nephew.

"You took your time!" Vernon yelled, "Get down here, I want a word!"

"Dad, what's going on?" Albus asked, as his teenage father made his way into the Dursley living room. Harry watched a purple-looking Vernon follow him in before turning to his youngest son.

"They're leaving. Finally." He smiled, but it faltered when he saw how pale Jessica was. He stuttered an apology, but she shrugged it off. He had every right to be rude about the people who neglected him for the first sixteen years of his life. Besides, Jessica was no longer really concentrating on what the future party were saying. It had all come to her when Harry had said the Dursleys were leaving - the reason for the suitcases in the hallway. She realised that this scene before her was what her father had once told her about, when he was warning her of the dangers of the wizarding world. The day he got evacuated.

Harry was now sitting on the couch in the living room, Vernon pacing infront of him and Petunia and Dudley looking on in concern and confusion, respectively. Suddenly, Vernon stopped and turned to face Harry. "I've changed my mind."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Now, there's a surprise."

Petunia came to life, her eyes boring into her nephew as she raised one, pointed finger and waved it at him. "Don't you take that tone-" she began, shrilly, but Vernon waved her into silence and she sat back into the sofa, defeated, lips pursed.

Vernon had begun to pace again. "It's all a lot of claptrap..."

"Idiot." George, Ron and Teddy all snorted simultaneously. It was only Ron who continued. "Your nephew is being hunted down, and you still think he's lying? For Merlin's sake-"

"Ron, shut up."

"So we - Petunia, Dudley and I - we're in danger, from some... some-"

"Some of my lot, right?" Harry lay back on the sofa, looking as if he had witnessed this a million times over. Knowing her grandfather, Jessica thought he probably had. Vernon Dursley wasn't the most believing of people, nor the most decisive. This thought made Jessica momentarily smile - the idea of Vernon packing and unpacking over and over, of him sitting up late into the night trying to decide whether he believed the whole thing or not, but her thoughts were interrupted by a loud blast of laughter from Teddy.

"Seriously?"

"What?" Jessica asked, "What did I miss?"

James smiled over at her. "That fat idiot-"

"James!" Ginny scolded, glancing at Jessica.

"It's okay, he is."

James laughed. "See? So anyway, that _fat idiot,_" he put extra emphasis on the words, grinning at his mother, "thinks that the whole thing is a plot to get the house."

"What house?"

"His house," Harry explained, "Number 4, Privet Drive. Not that I needed it."

"Why? It's where you lived." James was frowning now.

"I already had a house."

Rosie slapped James around the back of the head. "Keep up." But James was still frowning. "Really?"

Harry nodded slowly. "I had Grimmauld Place - Sirius left me-"

"WOAH!" James stopped his father mid-sentence, holding his hands up, "Sirius is _dead?!"_

Some adults chuckled. Albus rolled his eyes. Rosie slapped James again. Jessica, however, tried to hide her surprise - she didn't know that Sirius was dead either. It was Lily who continued.

"James, if Dad's sixteen now, then he's going to be dead, isn't he?"

James pulled tounges at his younger sister, before turning back to the scene along with everyone else. But Jessica still didn't understand. "When did he die?"

"At the end of my fifth year," Harry paused, "killed by his own cousin."

James was wide-eyed, but Teddy cut in - his eyes narrow, staring at nothing in particular, his voice low and mocking.

"Dear, dear Bellatrix." he spat the words out like poison. Harry put his hand on his godson's shoulder.

Jessica frowned. "Bellatrix who?"

To her surprise, it was Neville who answered. "Lestrange," he said quietly, "the worst woman who ever lived."

From the look on his face, Jessica knew it was best not to press the matter. But still, she wanted to know more.

As if he had read her mind, Albus leaned into her ear. "She tortured his parents into insanity when he was a baby."

Jessica's stomach dropped. She looked, wide-eyed, to Albus. The boy was looking at the scene, where Jessica turned to face, despite the fact her head was spinning.

Professor Longbottom had always seemed so happy, so carefree - Jessica would have never have guessed he'd been through something like that. The venom in his words when he'd spoken about the woman was well deserved.

Now, in the Dursley living-room, a dark-haired witch was shouting, bringing Jessica's attention back to the scene before her. Dudley Dursley looked dumbfounded, staring at Harry, obviously confused. Vernon and Petunia seemed taken aback by the witch's furious shouting, mainly aimed at them, although she was talking to Harry.

"Don't these people realise what you've been through?" she cried, obviously shocked, "Don't they understand your unique position in the anti-Voldemort movement?"

Harry shuffled his feet, looking up into her face. "Uh, no, actually," he said, "they think I'm a waste of space-"

"I don't think you're a waste of space."

Immediately, the future party burst into chatter, all obviously as astounded as sixteen-year-old Harry.

"Did I hear that right?"

"Oh my lord - it has feelings!"

"Merlin's beard, is he feeling okay?"

"Harry, what did you do to your cousin?"

Jessica heard them all speak, but was unable to determine who had said what. Nobody was more dumbstruck than her.

For it was Dudley who had spoken, telling his cousin that he didn't think he was a waste of space. And from what Jessica had seen, that was about as nice as Dudley was going to get. She stood, mouth slightly open, before making some incomprehensible humming noises. Harry smiled, as his sixteen-year-old self spoke once more. He too, seemed awestruck, if a little embarrassed.

"Well, uh - thanks, Dudley..."

"You saved my life." Dudley's expression remained serious. Jessica's mouth opened further, along with the rest of the future part. Before they could resume their chatter, however, younger Harry spoke, looking at his cousin curiously.

"Not really," he said slowly, "it was your soul the dementor would have taken..."

All of a sudden, Petunia burst into tears. Simultaneously, Jessica burst out laughing.

"Had you drugged him or something?" she said, incredulously, as the scene began to melt away. Harry shook his head.

"No," he said, smiling, "it turns out your Dad does have some feelings, after all."

Jessica stared at Harry. His smile softened. "Do you know why I showed you that?"

Jessica shook her head, but she had a pretty good idea. It showed her father's compassionate side, no matter how deeply it was buried. Harry continued.

"Your Dad isn't as bad as the others," he said, "just... don't be so hard on him, okay? I know I said some terrible things, but-"

"It's fine, Harry." she said, cutting him short, "You had every right."

Before he could reply, however, many adults let out a long groan. Ron was loudest.

"Here we go, then."

Jessica looked up. She didn't know where the hell she was, but there were a lot of people she recognized. Molly and Arthur were there, along with Harry, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Remus Lupin and who she guessed was Charlie. Ginny was fighting with her mother, but Jessica couldn't hear what was being said.

Jessica frowned. There were people missing. Weasleys missing.

Ron and Hermione weren't there, Percy wasn't there...

Rosie looked to her father, the fear obviously glittering in her eyes. "Why do we have to watch this, Dad?" she said, quietly, seemingly on the verge of tears. Ron looked back to her, obviously unsure what to say. James continued for Rosie.

"It's not like anyone's forcing us anymore," he said, looking to Gently, "I mean, couldn't we just - leave?"

Harry shook his head slowly. "Sorry, James," he said quietly, "but we can't take memories out. Don't you think we would have left by now?"

"There's still one thing I don't understand."

Everyone, including Gently, looked to Teddy, who was staring at Gently, his brow furrowed. They all just waited for him to explain.

"You see," he said, advancing towards Gently a little, "from what I understand - " he looked to Harry, " - and correct me if I'm wrong - " he looked back to Gently, "but everyone present at that graveyard was in the _inner circle, _were they not?"

Jessica didn't know what the inner circle was, but it didn't sound good. If she had had any stomach left, it would have flipped. Instead, her head just spun a little. Now, Harry was looking to Teddy sympathetically.

"Yes." he said, simply.

Teddy's brow unfurrowed slightly, and his eyes narrowed as he cocked his head to one side. "So who was he?"

Harry swallowed, and looked to the floor. Teddy frowned, along with many others.

"Dad?" James said, frowning, "Who is he?"

Jessica wheeled around as Gently gave a small, smug, snicker. "Wouldn't you like to know," he sneered. Within seconds, Teddy was at his throat, only George desperately trying to hold him back. "Let go of me!" he yelled, but George only held on tighter. Gently's smile fell, but his eyes were still sparkling as he regarded Teddy.

"Wonders what a glamour charm will do."

Teddy fell still and freed himself from George's arms. He looked to Harry.

"Who is he, Harry?"

Harry looked away, focussing on the scene. Teddy's eyes remained blazing as he advanced towards his godfather, but his voice was cut short by an apparently unexpected entrance.

There was a muffled thump as he fell out of the wall onto the carpet, straightening himself up and straightening his horn-rimmed glasses. He pushed himself up onto the nearest chair and looked around frantically, asking whether he was too late.

It was Percy, spluttering into silence at the sight of the people in the room.

Jessica had expected his family to envelope him in mad hugs and pull him to his feet, but they all stood and stared. The Weasley brothers wore similar expressions of shock and what appeared to be slight disgust, Arthur's face was blank, Ginny's eyes were wide, and Molly looked as if she was about to cry. Everyone else seemed to not know what to say, shuffling their feet awkwardly.

"So!" the tension was broken by a desperate attempt from Fleur, "'Ow eez leetle Teddy?"

Remus looked to her, blinking. She gave him a look that said "hurry up!".

"Oh!" he said, snapping out of his daze, "I - yes, he's fine!" his voice was loud, "Tonks is with him, at her mother's..."

Teddy sniffed from behind Jessica, but she didn't turn. She had already worked out that Tonks wouldn't be with him for much longer.

Still, the Weasleys stared. Still, Jessica had no clue what was going on.

"I, erm-" Lupin started to fumble around in his pockets, "I have a picture?" he said, hopefully, showing the picture to Harry and Fleur. Jessica leaned in to see and smiled.

"Aw, Teddy, you were a cute baby."

Nobody else smiled. Jessica slipped back into the group, slightly crestfallen that her comment had fallen flat.

All of a sudden, Percy shouted something so loud it startled everyone present, causing Lupin to nearly drop the photo.

"I was a fool!" he roared, leaping to his feet, "I was an idiot, a pompous prat - I was a ... a-"

"Ministry-loving, power-hungry moron?" A twin offered (Jessica still didn't know which was which), his eyes steely.

Percy swallowed. "Yes I was!"

It seemed to get too much for Audrey. Just as Jessica was about to ask, she said "Why weren't you there in the first place?"

George smiled at Audrey. "Have you not heard the story of how our brother abandoned us to run off with the Ministry of Magic?"

Audrey turned to Percy, who seemed to be incredibly interested in his feet.

"For the best part of two years, we hated the git." Ron added, looking at Percy.

"No," she said, "I don't think I have."

"But," Ginny cut in quickly, "It all worked out in the end. He came back. Weasley's don't abandon family - even if they were the ones who did the abandoning."

"Mum, that doesn't make sense."

"Yes it does James. Shut up."

Molly Weasley was now running to the younger Percy, pushing the other boys aside to strangle him in a hug. Barely managing to stay upright, he stared to Arthur.

"I'm sorry, Dad..."

Arthur blinked rather rapidly as he and the rest of the Weasleys headed towards Percy.

"So - you left your family?" Audrey said, looking to Percy.

He looked up, shame across his face. "Yes. For my job-" many people shook their heads, "- at the Ministry."

"But you went back?"

"Yes. But I realized what a corrupt organization the Ministry was - realized what a pompous git _I _was-"

"Why did it take you so long?"

Percy smiled sadly. "You can't just leave the Ministry of Magic, Audrey. Especially when it's being run by Death Eaters."

She turned away, still not convinced. Percy looked to his brothers, but they were all watching the scene. Jessica turned around.

Harry was asking Arthur where Ron and Hermione were.

"That's a point." Nick, who obviously didn't know the story either, said, "Where were you guys?"

Ron smiled. "In the Chamber of Secrets."

"The Chamber of where? What were you doing in there?"

Ron tapped his nose, still smiling, and turned back to the now fading scene.


	25. Departures

**See! I told you I'd make it up to you. Two chapters in one day! Yuss! x)**

_Chapter Twenty-Five - Departures. _

"I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood. Give me Harry Potter, and they shall not be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded."

"You have until midnight."

Jessica's blood ran cold. She, just like every other person in this new place - the great hall, as far as she could tell, packed with panicking students and teachers alike, a desperate-looking McGonagall trying to keep a lid on it all - looked upwards to the roof, her eyes growing wide in horror as she realized who was speaking. Nobody - future or past - broke the ringing silence currently smothering the hall.

So this was it.

The Second Wizarding War.

Everybody from the past was looking at seventeen-year-old Harry Potter, who was staring to the front. Suddenly, they all turned to the direction where a girl at the Slytherin table had jumped up and started shouting.

"But he's there!" she yelled, desperately gesturing Harry, "Potter's _there!_ Someone grab him!"

Jessica's eyebrows fell. The girl was mad. If there was one thing Jessica now knew about her new-found family, they didn't give up without a fight.

Everybody else seemed to agree, as table by table every student stood to face her, wands raised, Harry the only one left seated. Behind Jessica, Ron scoffed.

"As if."

"Thankyou, Miss Parkinson," McGonagall said, staring straight at the girl, "You can leave first, with Mr. Filch. The rest of your house can follow."

The students began to filter out. At least, some of them did.

"Why isn't everyone leaving?" James asked. Albus shot him a look, but Harry answered before he could say anything.

"They're staying to fight," he said, simply.

It was as the hall began to clear that Jessica saw the additional people dotted around the room. The entire Weasley family (including Percy, still missing Ron and Hermione) sat together on the Gryffindor table, accompanied by Harry and Remus Lupin. Teddy, however, did not slip into his now familiar daze. His face was set in stone, staring at his father with steely eyes.

Kingsley Shacklebolt stood at the front of the hall now, addressing his army. He split them up to fight in different places, and as they all began to stand, the scene melted away.

"Please," Lily said weakly, "please tell me that's it."

Nobody said anything. Shivering, Jessica took that as a no.

"Why do we still have to watch this?" Fred asked, looking around the adults, "I mean, there's nobody to force us anymo-"

"I get to find out about my name-"

"Shut up, Albus. Noone cares."

Albus looked to Fred with fiery eyes, but Hermione cut in before the arguement could unfold. "We can't take any memories out anyway. We already said that." She looked to the floor as the scene began to reform.

Now Harry was back in the room where Percy had rejoined his family, along with Ginny, Tonks and a woman Jessica didn't recognize. As the old woman spoke, Jessica heard Teddy sniff. She risked a glance at him - he was fighting tears, his brow furrowed, his expression angry. She turned back around, not knowing what to say.

The woman was leaving now, and Harry was facing Tonks.

"I thought you were meant to be with Teddy - at your mother's?"

"Yes," Teddy growled, causing people around him to back away, "you should be with your _son._"

"I couldn't stand not knowing..." her eyes were full of fear and panic, darting in every direction before settling on Harry, "she'll look after him - have you seen Remus?"

"He was planning to lead a group of fighters into the grounds-"

Tonks ran away. Teddy let out a noise somewhere between a gasp and a sob.

"No," he said softly, tears beginning to fall, before screaming "No!"

Nobody spoke. Nobody moved.

"Is that the last time we see them?" he said, looking directly to Harry. Harry looked at him, lost for words, his eyes soft and glittering with building tears. Teddy began to cry. A few other people felt tears run down their cheeks as they realized that this was, infact, the last time they'd see Tonks alive. Jessica felt empty. She couldn't imagine either Remus or Tonks dead. They just seemed so ... strong.

"No."

The drawling voice took everyone by surprise. Gently stood, his face blank, not looking at anyone or anything in particular. All at once, Teddy's tears stopped.

"What?" he said, breathlessly, stunned into all but silence.

"I said no. This is not the last time we will see her."

Before anyone else could speak, the younger Harry spoke again.

"Sorry," he said to Ginny - the last occupant of the room, "we need you to leave, and then you can come back in-"

Ginny sped off, looking delighted. Harry shouted after her, panic across his face. "And then you can come back in!"

"Oh lord."

It was the older Ron who had spoken, to everyone's surprise.

George frowned. "What's up?"

"I just know what comes next."

Jessica swallowed in an attempt to slow her heart as she turned back around. That didn't sound good. Lots of people had lost their lives in the battle - it was only a matter of time before she witnessed one.

Younger Ron was speaking now. "Hang on!" he said, sharply, "We've forgotten someone!"

Hermione, whose arms were full of what seemed to be large teeth, frowned. "Who?"

Ron turned to her. "The house elves. They'll all be down in the kitchen, won't they?"

As younger Hermione's eyes began to widen, older Hermione entwined her fingers in her husband's.

"What?" Seventeen-year-old Harry asked Ron, confused, "You mean we ought to get them fighting?"

Ron shook his head, as if this were the stupidest thing he'd ever heard. Hermione's eyes grew ever wider. "No," he said, "I mean we should get them out - we can't order them to die for us. We don't want any more Dobbys-"

There was a loud clattering as the teeth in Hermione's arms fell to the floor. Ron wheeled to face her as she ran towards him, flinging her arms around his neck and attacking him with the most passionate kiss Jessica had ever seen. Ron threw the broomstick he was holding and responded with such enthusiasm that he lifted Hermione clean off her feet.

There was a loud cheering from the future adults, a loud retching noise from the boys, and a loud 'aaw' from the girls. Even Teddy joined in, finally regaining his voice, if a little shakily. Jessica beamed, relief washing over her as she realized this is what Ron didn't want to see. George giggled at the blushing couple, still holding hands.

"About bloody time!"

Meanwhile, the younger Harry looked on at his friends in amazement. He seemed to not agree with George. "Is this the moment?" he asked, weakly.

But they just held each other tighter and began to sway slightly. As Harry's temper snapped, the future party laughed.

"OI!" he shouted, "THERE'S A WAR GOING ON HERE!"

Ron and Hermione finally broke apart, their arms still around each other, staring deeply into each other's eyes.

"I know," Ron said, dazed, "so it's now or never, isn't it?"

Hermione smiled, lighting up her whole face. Ron smiled softly back, his eyes glittering. Harry still stood, awestruck.

"Never mind that!" he shouted, "What about the horcrux?!"

"The what?" Nick asked. Jessica was hoping for an answer as everyone from the future looked at him. He gulped under the stares of everyone present. She didn't get an answer, however, as many adults spoke simultaneously.

"Nothing."

"Shut up, Nick."

"Never mind."

"It doesn't matter."

"Just watch."

Jessica frowned. Whatever this 'horcrux' was, it seemed it was going to be kept a secret. For now, at least, as the scene around them melted away.

Smiling as she saw Ron and Hermione, who were still blushing, Jessica turned to see the next scene, her heart leaping to her throat at the sight and her smile immediately dying.

At the back of the corridor, against a wall, lay a body.

"Oh god."

A blonde boy - who Jessica recognized as Malfoy, Scorpius' father - was crouching over the boy's body, Ron, Hermione and Harry staring down at him.

"C-crabbe..." Malfoy choked.

"He's dead." Ron said harshly. But Malfoy didn't cry. He just stood as some ghosts charged past. Again, relief washed over Jessica. She didn't know a 'Crabbe'.

Harry spoke next. "Where's Ginny?" he said, panicking, "She was here - she was meant to go back in the Room of Requirement..."

"The what?" Jessica asked, looking to any adult who would answer.

"Room of Requirement. It doesn't even matter what that is, Jess. I don't even think it's there anymore." Ron said, never taking his eyes off his seventeen-year-old self and his friends. Jessica followed his example.

Harry was holding what looked like a tiara in his hands. He looked down to it in apparent amazement, brushing some soot off it with his fingertips. Nick spoke before Jessica could.

"What's that?"

Again, many people started shouting.

"God, Nick!"

"Nothing!"

"Haven't we already told you, it doesn't matter?"

"Keep your nose out of other peoples business, man!"

"Just stop interrupting, will you?!"

Nick looked at them all, wide eyed, as they turned away from him. He quickly looked to Jessica, a look which said "I was only asking." Jessica briefly shrugged - not wanting the adults to turn on her, instead.

Suddenly, there was a crash. Jessica wheeled around to see what had happened, staggering at the sight.

It was chaos.

Absolute, unimaginable, utter chaos.

People were fighting in all directions, Death Eaters and others alike, dodging and diving away from every hex and curse fired - not all of them forgiveable. There was noise of shouting, banging, screaming-

One of the twins and Percy backed into view, the future Percy paling to a pure white.

"Percy? Percy - are you okay?"

But Percy didn't answer his wife, still staring at the scene. The other adults were in a similar state.

Meanwhile, the younger Percy was duelling alongside his younger brother, and - Jessica had to look twice - _smiling?_

Jessica didn't see anything remotely amusing about the situation. At all.

"Hello Minister!" he bellowed at the man facing him, sending a hex his way and seemingly causing the man a lot of discomfort as he tried to claw the pain at his chest, "Did I mention I'm resigning?"

"You're joking, Perce!" his brother shouted back, as the Death Eater facing him collapsed. The two brothers looked at each other, ecstatic.

"No, but you really are joking, Perce," the twin, who Jessica still didn't know the name of, said, more seriously, "I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-"

It all happened at once.

There was a deafening bang, and the wall to the right of the family collapsed inwards with a crash as the air around them seemed to explode and life itself was blocked out by dust and soot from the fallen wall.

Silence followed, only broken by a sob from - again, Jessica did a double take - _George?_

Jessica's insides disappeared. No...

The cold night air from outside whipped around them as the air began to clear. Harry staggered to his feet, blood dripping from his head, as Hermione was struggling to free herself from the wreckage, as a painful, heart-wrenching scream ripped through the air...

"No..."

Three redheaded men were grouped where the wall had fallen. The first was the one who had let out the scream, his glasses broken next to him and tears running down his blackened face. The second was crouching desperately over the third, sobbing, shouting, clutching at his brother's chest...

And the third was Fred, his last smile forever etched upon his face, staring up at his brothers with glassy eyes that could no longer see.


	26. Albus Severus

******EDIT; JESUS CHRIST, this is long. Sorry guys! If it wasn't already a chapter, I'd make it two. Buut, this is just an edit, so this is a ridiculously long chapter for you! Enjoy!**

******I told you I'd fix this one day :')) **

_Chapter Twenty-Six - Albus Severus_

Jessica was breathless. Her chest was tight. All breath, all feeling, all _life _had been knocked out of her.

But still, the tears came.

She hadn't even known Fred. But to see his brothers desperately trying to hold it together, to see George - happy, carefree, joke-cracking George actually _crying..._ it was something that nobody should ever have to see. That said, he deserved to cry - he had just witnessed the death of his own twin brother.

Only two people weren't crying. Gently - because he was a heartless, evil death eater who didn't have the capacity to care for anything but himself - and Percy - who seemed to have frozen solid, his face so white it looked green and his eyes wide and staring. In some ways, this scared Jessica more than the sight of the rest of the adults crying.

She wanted the memories to stop now. She wanted it all to end. She wanted nothing more than to just go home.

But as a new scene formed around them all, she knew she wasn't going to get what she wanted.

They were outside; the fierce night air swirled around them, the stars shining down as if nothing had ever happened, the Whomping Willow standing tall infront of them, suddenly falling still. Looking around, she could just make out three black silhouettes in the moonlight, heading their way down under the tree and into the Shack which Jessica now knew stood at the end of the tunnel. For the first time since the previous memory, somebody spoke.

"We're not all going to fit. Albus, Lily, James, Jess - you go. I suppose this is really our family, nobody else's. I'll follow."

So Jessica led the other children down the tunnel along with Albus, Harry following the convoy close behind, leaving the adults to dry their tears. Finally, they saw a light, and Ron and Hermione pressed up against the crumbling wall...

"Where are you?" Lily asked her father quietly.

"Invisibility cloak," he said, simply.

Then next thing Jessica saw was the room beyond the tunnel. In it sat Voldemort himself - the sight of which sent fresh shivers down Jessica's spine. Next to him, curled up on the floor, was the biggest snake Jessica had ever seen, and infront of him-

"Snape?" Albus whispered breathlessly beside her.

And it was. He was kneeling before Voldemort, apparently begging for his life. Even from her restricted view, she could see the fear plastered across his face, the cold sweat running down his neck, the desperation glistening in his eyes...

"I have a problem, Severus." Voldemort was saying, his voice unnervingly calm - just as it had been in the Chamber of Secrets all those memories ago.

"My lord?" Snape's voice was weak, shaking - he knew what he was there for, there was no escaping his fate.

Voldemort raised his wand slowly, twirling it in his fingers. "Why doesn't it work for me, Severus?"

As Snape stuttered a reply and Albus looked on, wide-eyed, James spoke quietly from behind Jessica.

"Did his wand not work?"

Harry's voice was whispered too. "Yes - but he expected more from it. Listen, James, I'll explain all that later; all you need to know is that wand," he pointed to the wand in Voldemort's hand, "is the single most powerful wand in history - if used by the right person."

"And he's not the right person?"

"No."

"Who is, then?" Jessica asked.

"Well," Harry said slowly, "he thinks it's Snape."

Albus took a deep breath next to Jessica. She agreed - this didn't look good. A collective shudder ran through the crowd at they figured out what was coming next.

"It cannot be any other way, Severus," Voldemort drawled, showing no pity to the crying man before him, "I must master the wand. Master the wand - and I master Potter at last."

He turned to the snake on the floor, and made the similar hissing noises to what Harry had done before - he was speaking Parseltounge, Jessica recalled, and whatever he'd said didn't look good.

Snape screamed like a child as the snake began to advance, his black eyes widening and his body collapsing as it sunk it's fangs into his neck. Jessica screwed up her eyes - she didn't want to watch, she couldn't watch.

She heard the three children gasp around her as the body hit the floor; she heard Voldemort as he spoke coldly to his dying servant. "I regret it."

And when she opened her eyes, he was gone. In his place crouched Harry, Ron and Hermione over their Potions Master, his eyes searching their faces as he tried to speak.

"Take it ... take it ... take it ..." he rasped, and then Jessica saw what he wanted them to take. The silvery liquid which she had seen numerous times before was leaking from his head.

"A memory?"

"Look... at... me..." he gurgled, as Harry caught the memory in a flask Hermione had conjured from thin air.

And as his students stared down at him disbelievingly, his eyes closed, his head fell, and Severus Snape was no more.

"My god..." Albus trailed away as the bright light filled the space and the scene melted away.

Now fully reunited, the future party stood in the hall. There were no tables - only bodies. Some standing, some crying - some lying, lifeless..

The first family Jessica saw was the Weasleys, as the younger Ron, Harry and Hermione made their way over to them. Fred's body was not visible, however, as his family crowded around him, his twin kneeling at his head.

But as she got closer, she wished she'd stayed behind.

"No!"

Teddy's scream caused more tears to run down Jessica's face. The sheer force of it could have ripped a hole in the reality of the situation - the anger, desperation and overwhelming grief ringing in her ears long after the scream had gone, when the only sound from the future party was of Teddy's heavy sobs as he fell to his knees at the heads of two bodies.

Remus and Nymphadora Lupin.

"No... please, no..."

All around her, people started to cry. Only Harry dared move. He advanced to Teddy, slowly taking the boy in his arms and whispering into his ear. Instead of shrugging him off, Teddy collapsed into his godfather's arms, allowing the man to rock him like a child as everybody stared at the lifeless, peaceful forms that lay on the floor.

They weren't bleeding, they didn't look hurt - if it wasn't for the masses of people crowded around them crying, it would have been easy to mistake their state for a deep sleep. They lay next to each other, almost hand in hand; his ashy brown hair swept across his peaceful expression, her heart-shaped face framed by a ruffled mousey-brown mess. The only remnants of her earlier anger were the angry red roots of her hair, slowly fading into her scalp, the only trace of battle being the scattered rips in his shirt revealing the silvery scars which lay beneath.

And as Teddy cried, Jessica's heart went out to him. As his hair and eyes faded to those of the people before him, she wished there were something she could do. But of course, there wasn't. He had been orphaned - there was no way of bringing people back from the dead.

It was only then that Jessica noticed the younger Harry slipping away from the Weasleys and running from the hall. The scene began to fade, the only sound now Teddy's crying, which made Jessica's heart lurch.

A sound quickly replaced by tinkling, innocent, childish laughter - a fact which seemed to annoy Teddy quite a bit as he leapt from Harry's arms, looking around.

They were in a playground. There were two girls playing on the swings. Jessica frowned.

"Where are we?" she whispered, her voice shaky.

To her surprise, it was Albus who answered.

"Snape's memory..." he looked to his father for confirmation, who nodded slowly, never taking his eyes from his godson whose tears were still flowing freely underneath his confused expression.

"So it would seem."

"Shut up, Gently."

Gently raised one eyebrow at Ron's angry expression. "I'm merely confused," he drawled, "I have put in another memory, and it seems to have not shown itself..."

But everyone ignored him, not wishing to hear anything from anyone at that moment.

Jessica's thoughts were interrupted at the entrance of a boy into the scene - he looked dirty, neglected, his greasy hair falling in his eyes and his long, black coat trailing to the floor. Flapping beneath the coat Jessica could just make out what looked like a dirty white dress - something which the boy was obviously trying to hide as he succeeded in almost strangling himself with the coat in an attempt to cover it up. His expression was of interest - his wide, dark eyes were glistening with curiosity as he regarded the two girls before him.

Snape.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" he said to the younger girl - aged about 10, with long red hair and curious green eyes, "You're a witch."

Ten-year-old Lily Evans looked outraged at this. "That's not a very nice thing to say to somebody!"

She turned, her dress billowing out around her legs and marched off towards the other girl - older, thinner, with short, dark hair. Snape ran after her, trying to explain that she'd misunderstood. The two sisters - Jessica had figured out the older girl was her Grandmother - turned to sneer at the messy-looking boy.

"You are!" he shouted, looking for an explanation, "And there's nothing wrong with that! My mum's one too - and I'm a wizard!"

"Wizard!" Petunia's laugh was high and shrill, exactly like it was in the present day, "I know who you are, you're that Snape boy. You live down on Spinner's end. Why have you been spying on us?" Her voice was disapproving as ever, staring down her nose at the boy, obviously knowing that she was better than him.

"Dad, what's going on?" Albus interrupted Snape's reply. Harry turned to him.

"This is your explanation, Albus."

And with that, the memory changed.

Now they were by a river, looking at a boy and a girl sitting together and talking, hidden by a tree.

"Woah," George said softly, "Snape and your Mum were _friends_?"

"Seems so."

Hermione was looking intently at Harry - she obviously knew what else was going to happen in the memory. Harry didn't meet her eye. Curious, Jessica turned back to the memory, where Petunia had just stumbled into view. Both Lily and Severus looked affronted.

"Tuney!" Lily shrieked, obviously shocked to see her sister. Petunia's eyes darted between the two people as Severus' face fell into a sneer.

"Who's spying now?" he shouted, "What do you want?"

Petunia was breathless, searching for something to say. As it came to her, she smiled. "What's that you're wearing, anyway? Your Mum's blouse?"

First, Snape gasped for a moment, before his expression fell into a full-on scowl. There was a loud crack and a branch from the tree above them fell onto Petunia. Lily's eyes grew wide.

"Tuney!" she cried, but Petunia was already running. Lily turned to Snape, anger glistening in her eyes much like it did in Harry's and Albus'.

"Did you make that happen?"

Snape looked terrified. "No!"

"You did!" Lily shouted, "You hurt her!"

"No! No I didn't!" He looked at Lily pleadingly, as if wishing that what he was saying were true.

But Snape's lies couldn't stop Lily running away as the memory changed.

"Dad, this doesn't explain anything."

"Be patient, Albus."

Now they were on Platform 9 3/4, watching as Lily said goodbye to her parents and Petunia cried, Lily holding on to her hand and Petunia stubbornly trying to shake her off.

"I'm sorry, Tuney! Really, I am! Maybe once I get there, I'll be able to go to Professor Dumbledore and persuade him to change his mind!" Lily was shouting, but Petunia wasn't having any of it.

"You - you think I want to go? You think I want to go to some - some castle and learn to be a - a - " she paused, "you think I want to be a _freak_?"

"Well she obviously does, or she wouldn't be crying," Teddy said thickly through his dying tears. Harry nodded as Jessica understood.

Petunia _had _been jealous of Lily - Harry was right. All she wanted was to go to Hogwarts, and when she couldn't, she'd decided she hated the place forever, and everything in it.

Including Lily, James, Harry and Jessica.

Tears pricked the back of her eyes as Jessica had a niggling feeling of pity for her Grandmother - she wasn't a bad person, not really, she was just overcome by jealousy. And instead of being happy for her sister, she decided she hated her and everything different to what she knew.

As the memory changed, they were on the Hogwarts Express, in a compartment with Lily, Snape and - it took Jessica a moment to recognise the other two boys, but she was sure it was James Potter I and Sirius Black. Apparently they weren't friends yet, however, as they showed no interest in each other whatsoever.

"Oh no." Albus said, striding out of the compartment, "I'm not watching this."

"What? Why?"

"Just watch another example of how my namesake was mercilessly bullied by yours? No thanks, James."

"Al! Al, come back!" James sighed. But Albus had already gone, and Harry was already making to go after him.

As he left to find his son, Jessica turned back to the scene in front of her. Indeed, in front of her sat James Potter, lolling across the compartment as if he owned it, despite the fact that he was only eleven years old. Opposite him sat Sirius Black, grinning at his new-found friend. It was obvious Lily had been crying, but Snape seemed to be in a conversation with James, now.

Quite unexpectedly, James thrust his fist into the air, holding something invisible up. Jessica dragged herself out of her own thoughts and zoned in mid-conversation.

"Like my Dad." James Potter finished. Snape snorted. James turned on him.

"Got a problem with that?" He snapped. Snape shrugged. Jessica admired the boy's bravery - James was at least three inches taller than him, and already angry, but Snape carried on.

"No," he sneered, "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

"Where are you planning to go, seeing as you're neither?" Sirius interjected. James exploded with roaring laughter. Lily scowled at them both.

"Come on Severus," she said, loftily, "lets find another compartment."

She turned away with the air of her sister, nose in the air, Snape in tow. The scene changed.

They were in the Great Hall now, and Jessica was thankful - it was true to say that the bullying between Potter and Snape made her more than uncomfortable. It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. She could see that, and so could Albus - at least, he would have, if he were there with her. He still hadn't returned, and neither had Harry.

Jessica watched as Lily was sorted into her rightful house as Gryffindor, along with James, Sirius, an eleven year old Remus Lupin (which sent Teddy into a statue-like state) and a young Peter Pettigrew (which earned something akin to a growl from most of the adults.

Then, it was Snape's turn. Of course, the hat screamed Slytherin. Snape looked longingly at the Gryffindor table, at the red-headed Lily Evans, who could only offer a tiny smile and a soft shrug before turning back to her new friends.

In the next scene, Lily and Snape were obviously older, at least thirteen or fourteen, walking across the school courtyard with the summer sunlight beating down. They were obviously having some kind of fight, and Jessica walked closer to hear better as Lily and Snape reached a pillar. Lily leaned on it.

"It was Dark Magic, Sev, and if you think that's funny-"

Oh. Evidently, Snape had begun to fall in with the wrong crowd and Lily didn't like it. Their obvious built-up friendship seemed to be thinning, as Lily averted her eyes from Severus' and Teddy shouted "You leave him alone!"

Jessica guessed he wasn't talking about Snape, as she heard Lily say "They say he's ill..."

"Every month at the full moon?"

Lily's voice was icy. "I know your theory."

Snape had obviously begun to figure Lupin out too. Jessica wouldn't have guessed he was so intelligent behind the cold mask. His younger, happier self looked straight at Lily, who blushed.

"They don't used Dark Magic though," Lily said, locking her jaw. Snape rolled his eyes as she carried on, "And you're being really ungrateful. I heard what happened the other night. You went sneaking down that tunnel by the Whomping Willow and James Potter saved you from whatever's down there-"

Jessica frowned as Snape's expression exploded. From what she knew, it was _Lupin _who was down the tunnel under the Whomping Willow, in the Shrieking Shack. Snape tried to argue his point to Lily as Jessica contemplated what had happened - obviously, Snape had gotten too nosy about where Remus went, and put himself in danger, and James had saved him...

Lily's expression stopped Jessica's thought. It was one of pure insult and offence. Her eyes were hardly open, narrowed as she hissed at Snape.

"Let me? _Let me?_"

Snape looked shocked as he tried to make it better. It was obvious that this boy cared for Lily a lot - just how much, Jessica couldn't tell yet, but a lot. He spluttered and stammered through his backtracking explanation, as Lily looked at him suspiciously. Perhaps this bond was why Albus' middle name was Severus?

Lily said something about James, and how she didn't like him, and Snape immediately relaxed. She admonished him about his friends before walking away, Snape following, and the scene changed once again to one Jessica recognised. So too, it seemed, did James.

"Haven't we been here before?"

"Yeah," Rose agreed, "When they were bullying Snape, wasn't it?"

"Alright, leave it out, Rosie," James said quietly. Rose looked affronted.

"What? Albus isn't here."

"Yes. Yes I am."

Albus had returned with Harry, a closed expression on his face. He didn't look at anyone but the younger Snape in the memory.

James shot Rosie a look, but Jessica turned back to the scene unfolding infront of her. She watched as they fought, but the memory did not stop as it had done before. As seventeen-year-old Harry Potter kept his distance, Jessica walked towards the group of people in the middle of the grass.

"You might not want to see this, guys." Ron warned. But Jessica kept walking, Lily and James II and Albus behind her.

It was all very different from before. Snape was hanging upside down from an invisible rope and James' face was bleeding. As soon as Jessica reached them, Snape fell. Lily looked ready to explode.

"There you go, Snivellus," James seemed to sing, "you're lucky Evans was here to save you-"

Then came something nobody expected.

"I don't need help from a stupid little mudblood like her!"

Albus let out a very loud, humourless laugh. "The git!" he screamed, "The absolute git!"

"What?" Jessica asked Lily as James tried to calm Albus down, "What's a Mudblood?"

"It's a really, really bad word for a Muggle-born witch or wizard, Jess. Death Eaters - those who believed in blood purity and hated anything to do with Muggles or Muggle-borns, they used to use it. It's so insulting, so terrible - I can't believe he'd say such a thing..."

Thankfully, their surroundings began to melt away and soon enough they were back with their family. They all stood outside the fat lady - an older, red-headed Lily Evans standing, arms folded, face blank as she regarded the boy before her. Upon seeing her, Severus scrambled to his feet.

Albus scoffed. "See? Even Lily hated him. And for good reason. For God's sake Dad, what was the point? His only friend... she _hates _him Dad, look at her."

Harry didn't answer.

"I'm sorry." Severus said, his expression desperate. Lily didn't seem to care.

"I'm not interested."

"I'm sorry!"

"Save. Your. Breath."

For a while, they stared at each other in silence. Then, flicking her hair from her eyes, Lily sighed.

"I only came out here because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here."

"I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you mudblood-"

Now Severus was pleading with Lily - he looked on the edge of tears. Their close bond was falling apart, Jessica could see that. And it seemed Snape was going to do everything he could to make it better. Her expression was hard and unforgiving. "Please," he said, "listen, I didn't mean-"

"To call me mudblood?" she let out a laugh that was scarily alike to her sister's, "But Severus, you call everyone of my birth a mudblood! Why should I be any different?"

Severus searched for something to say, but with a final look of contempt and despair Lily turned away, back to the Gryffindor common room - just as the scene faded away.

Nobody spoke. A loud whistling of wind surrounded them all. Adult Severus Snape stood, panicking on a hilltop on a murky night, his eyes darting around in the moonlight and his fear practically radiating from him. He was waiting for someone - Jessica could tell that - but who?

The answer came in a muffled crack of an apparation, as Albus Dumbledore appeared out of thin air. Upon seeing the old man, Severus' eyes widened and he began to back away, arms wide. "Don't kill me!" he pleaded.

"That was not my intention." Dumbledore's voice was cold - it didn't suit him, he looked powerful, _fearsome, _even. His face was eerily lit by the dull light from his wand, his face forming a nasty scowl. "What is it?" he asked, in a clipped voice, "What message does Lord Voldemort have for me?"

"No - no message," Severus shouted, a little out of breath, "I'm here on my own account!" He began wringing his hands as his hair flew about his face and his robes billowed around him, "I come with a warning - no, a _request..._"

Next to Jessica, Albus was frowning. "What the hell..."

Dumbledore was also frowning. "What request could a death eater make of me?"

Severus began to nod. "The prediction - the prophecy - Trelawney -"

"Ah yes," Dumbledore said slowly, "How much did you relay to Voldemort?"

Severus threw his hands in the air. "Everything I heard!" he yelled, lowering his arms, "Which is why - it's for that reason -" he paused, "He thinks it means Lily Evans!"

"Why is he telling Dumbledore this?" Albus asked, but nobody bar Jessica could hear him over the wind, although she had a pretty good idea. From what she'd seen in the previous memories, Snape cared for Lily Evans quite dearly...

"The prophecy did not speak of a woman," Dumbledore replied, "It referred to a boy born at the end of July-"

"You know what I mean!" Snape interrupted, "He thinks it means her son! He's going to hunt them down - kill them all..."

"If she means so much to you, surely Voldemort will spare her?"

"I have - I have asked him," Snape sounded as if he were about to cry. Dumbledore, however, did not take pity on him.

"You disgust me," he spat, "You do not care, then, about the deaths of her husband and child? They can die, as long as you have what you want?"

Snape said nothing for a moment, but looked to Dumbledore, eyes wide and teary.

"Hide them all, then. Keep her - them - safe. Please." he croaked.

Suddenly, the penny dropped for Albus. "Is he saving my Dad?" he whispered to Jessica. She nodded, unwilling to miss any of the unfolding drama as Dumbledore seemed to contemplate Snape's request.

"And what will you give me in return, Severus?"

Snape's tears had gone. His face was defiant. "Anything."

The scene changed. Now they were in the Hogwarts Headmaster's office, a terrible cry echoing through the room - not dissimilar to Teddy's anguished scream earlier. Quickly taking her mind off that, Jessica saw who was making the noise.

It was Snape, slumped in a chair with his head on Dumbledore's desk, looking like he wanted nothing more to curl up and die. After a moment, he lifted his heavy head, his eyes red and bloodshot, his skin pale and mottled.

"I thought you were going to keep her safe?" he whispered.

So, this wasn't long after the Potters had been attacked. And it seemed Snape had taken it hard. Dumbledore, it seemed, didn't care.

"Her boy survives," he said, nonchalantly. But it had the desired affect. All at once, Snape was paying attention.

"Her son lives. He has her eyes. Precisely her eyes. I am sure you remember the exact colour and shape of Lily Evans' eyes, Severus?"

"DON'T!" Snape shouted, fresh sobs making their way to his throat, "Gone..." he whispered, "dead..."

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes. "Is this remorse, Severus?"

Snape wasn't paying attention. "I wish - I wish I were dead..."

Albus was frowning again. "What's he doing? Dumbledore, I mean."

Harry turned to his son. "What do you mean?"

From Albus' expression, he looked as if he were even taking himself by surprise. "I mean - he's being so hard on the guy. It's obvious that he loved her, isn't it?"

"Woah, what?"

Rosie hit Fred on the back of the head. "Are you thick, or what?"

Fred shrank back, but Jessica didn't smile. The weight of the earlier, current and future memories were heavy on her shoulders. Harry was nodding as the scene around them changed, but Jessica was still listening to what he said.

"Yes," he said, "he did. That's the only reason he protected me over all those years."

"But he still protected you." Albus whispered.

"Yes. He kept me alive. And Dumbledore - except I can't show you that."

"Dad- he _killed _Dumbledore."

Harry shook his head. "Only on Dumbledore's instruction. He was dying anyway - he ordered Snape to kill him to save Malfoy's soul."

"Malfoy? What's he got to do with anything?"

"He was ordered to kill Dumbledore by his Dark Lord."

_His _Dark Lord, Jessica repeated in her head. Malfoy was a Death Eater.

_So that's why Malfoys are trouble, _she thought, shivering, Scorpius' handsome face swirling about in her mind.

"And Snape did it?"

"Snape would have done anything for Dumbledore. Dumbledore saved him from himself. He helped him help me - if that makes sense."

Albus was nodding. "Yeah," he said, and took a long pause, "so _that's_ why I'm Albus Severus. They were a team. Snape wasn't a bad guy at all. Infact, Dumbledore seems harsher than him."

Harry nodded. "Despite all he did and said, he did care. It was my father he hated, not me. And with good reason." he paused to take a sigh, "Just be sure that when they both knew what had to be done, Snape was one hell of a lot more outraged than Dumbledore."

Jessica frowned. "What do you mean, what had to be done?"

"In order to defeat Voldemort."

"And what was it?"

For a while, Harry didn't answer, staring off into the scene as Dumbledore and Snape were talking in the castle grounds, a distant look in his eyes. Finally, he turned back to the children.

"I had to die."

As the memory around them changed, Jessica's heart dropped.

He had to _die_?

James snorted. "Well, that didn't work then, did it?"

Harry turned back to the new scene, apparently dismissing his son's comment. Jessica's heart began to beat faster; James was right, it _can't _have worked - Harry was alive and well, she could see that herself. The plan failed. Voldemort hadn't been defeated after all. Not completely.

Gently was right.

Voldemort _could _rise again.


	27. Identity

**Oh my lord, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long!  
This has actually been finished for a while - but I went on holiday to Egypt 3 weeks ago for a fortnight. I know, that's contradictory. We got stuck for a week because the British Airspace closed, and then the only access to this I had was my iPod, which was just being so stupid it was ridiculous.  
****On the plus side though, the next chapter should be up by next week, seeing as it's nearly done. It's only a short one, but this one is quite long, so it's ok. Hopefully I'm back on form and this fits in a little better.  
Here it is, then:**

_Chapter Twenty-Seven - Identity_

This thought was still replaying itself over and over again in Jessica's mind as the scene dissolved around her. She wanted to ask, to clear the fear from her mind - but her voice was caught in her throat, choking all words into silence.

The first thing she noticed about this new place was the darkness. There was hardly any light around. Then, there was the space - or lack of. They were surrounded by trees - great, strong, towering trees, spreading out into a thick, gloomy canopy miles above them, blocking out what little light resided above it. They were in the forbidden forest. This did nothing for Jessica's fear, and the sight of the man before her made her heart lurch.

Seventeen-year-old Harry Potter stood in the forest, his thin frame only just visible in the dim moonlight, which was only just breaking it's way through the thick canopy, leaving the scene in a murky, difficult light - not dissimilar to being under dirty water. He stood still, in silence - tears reflecting what little light there was as they made their way down his dirty, blood-stained face. Behind his glasses, his eyes lacked their usual twinkle, staring down at something he was slowly raising to his face in two cut, dusty, shaking hands.

There was silence - the battle had paused momentarily, and it had scared all of the creatures in the forest away. Therefore, they could all hear quite clearly when Harry spoke, despite his voice being cracked, tear-locked and barely audible as he whispered into whatever was in his palm.

"I am about to die."

Many future people gave a small gasp, and Jessica noticed a few adults had begun to cry - Ginny and Hermione amongst them. To make matters worse, she had a niggling feeling in what was left of her knotted stomach that it wouldn't be long before she was echoing their actions.

Finally, the older Harry decided to answer his son's earlier question. "It did work James. It's just a little ... complicated-"

"Complicated?!" Jessica suddenly shouted, surprising even herself, her fear spilling out before she could stop it,"Harry - you're alive! I can see that! What if you didn't destroy Voldemort after all? What if -"

"Shh, Jess," Harry soothed, putting a stop to Jessica's developing hysterics with a soft hand on her shoulder, "It's all okay. Don't worry, you'll see."

Reluctantly, Jessica turned back to the scene, her breathing still far too quick as she tried to concentrate.

There was a tiny crack, and Harry let something fragile and gold drop from his hand. Then, as one arm fell to his side, he closed his eyes and began to twist whatever was left in his other hand.

"Oh my god..."

"Is that? I mean, really?"

"Harry?"

The last question had come from Teddy - fresh tears building in his already reddened eyes as he regarded his godfather. Harry smiled weakly.

"I told you, Teddy. I promised you'd see him again."

By 'him', Harry meant Remus. Teddy turned back to the people standing in amongst the trees, occasional tears finding their way down his cheek.

They appeared from nowhere - as if dissolving from some unknown substance. Their outlines were undefined - hazy, even, as if they were fading, being clawed at through the memories like a disappearing dream. However, it was easy to see who they were, even despite the strange, faint glow that seemed to emanate from them in the darkness. They looked calm - happy, even, as if the war were nothing but a bad memory to them, as they were distant, almost forgotten...

James was tallest. His glasses hung slightly lopsided on his face, his messy black fringe dancing in his eyes - a caramelly hazel, crinkled around the edges from the smile playing with his lips. He stood at ease, leaning slightly more on one leg than the other, looking across to his son.

Sirius stood next to him, his smile slightly more confident. He looked at least ten years younger than Jessica had last seen, soft black curls dangling around his face, framing his clear, grey-blue eyes which sparkled in the moonlight.

Remus looked younger, too. His tawny fringe swept across his face, just missing his green-hazel blended eyes, which were slowly scanning the forest around them. He too, looked at ease, and also a lot like Teddy in his younger, happier self. She admonished herself for thinking so, but it did cross Jessica's mind that he was in fact quite attractive.

She shook this thought from her head as she turned to the final occupant of the forest. Lily was smaller than the men, but her smile was widest. She stood closest to Harry, flicking her vivid red hair behind her shoulders and making no effort to stop the tears falling from her emerald green eyes - mirrored in the same eyes on the boy who stood before her.

It was at this point that the situation seemed to have finally sunk in for everyone. Hermione broke the silence, her voice cracking slightly as she spoke.

"Harry?" she asked quietly, her voice shaking, "You didn't have to put this in-"

"Yes, I did." Harry cut her short, staring straight ahead. Sensing how short he had been with Hermione, he turned to face her, his eyes softening at the sight of her tears.

"For Teddy," he said, quietly, "I promised him he'd see his Dad again."

As if on cue, Remus began to speak.

"I am sorry, too," he said quietly, "Sorry that I'll never know him..." he seemed to falter, "but he will know why I died and I hope he will understand. I was trying to make a world in which he could live a happier life."

Jessica missed whatever was said next, as she focussed on Teddy. He was sobbing, yet he refused to let anyone - even Victorie - stand anywhere near him. He stood, shaking, never taking his eyes away from Remus, muttering under his breath. Jessica felt her heart lurch - she was sure that if Lupin himself were here, he would be crying too in the face of his lost son. But she herself had no tears left, and so watched blankly as Harry, James, Lily, Sirius and Remus began to walk away.

Teddy made to follow first, but all at once the surroundings seemed to drip.

"No," he whispered, now running into the fading image of his father, "No! Dad! No!"

He collapsed to his knees, overtaken again by the tears, and somehow Jessica found it in herself to cry as Harry took his godson in his arms once more.

"Shh," Harry whispered, rocking Teddy like a child, "It's okay."

The chaotic crashes and bangs of battle came as an unwelcome surprise to Jessica, as her heart suddenly began to beat faster. This new scene also seemed to come as a surprise to Harry, as he lifted his head and - letting go of Teddy - stood up, looking around and frowning.

The war wasn't over. Not yet.

"Where the hell are we?"

But nobody listened.

There weren't as many people as in the earlier scenes - just two men, facing each other in a frenzied flurry of coloured hexes and curses. Jessica could only see one face - a tall man, towering over his opponent, glaring down at him with merciless grey eyes, messy blonde hair falling about his widely built face. He, himself, was strongly built also - he filled up double the space of the man before him, who, in comparison, looked as if he might snap at any given time.

She didn't recognise the big man, but got an almighty shock as his opponent tripped, falling to the floor.

He was only on the ground for a moment, but that was all it took to recognize his face. Scarred, young and visibly weary, Remus Lupin scowled up at the man as he scrambled to his feet, impatiently brushing his greying hair from his eyes.

"See? I told you you'd see them again."

Jessica didn't even need to look to see who had spoken, his drawling sneer making her shiver. Teddy, on the other hand, who stood infront of her, wheeled around to glare at Gently - who Jessica saw was smiling slightly, the sight of which made her shiver again, for reasons she didn't really understand.

"What?" his voice was confident, his eyes steely. Still, Gently smiled - yet he never spoke a word, choosing instead to watch the unfolding drama before him. Teddy slowly turned around too, his brow still furrowed. His expression was mirrored in many other people's faces across the space. Jessica heard Harry enquiring as to whose memory it was that they were watching, but she remained focussed on the fight.

The lights were firing to and fro at immense speed, ricochetting off the walls and heading in opposite directions while their targets dodged and dived. Jessica sometimes had to remind herself that this was only a memory - she didn't have to duck or flinch every time a light came near, as Remus was. He was visibly tiring in the shadow of the great man, unable to hide the fact that his reflexes were failing him increasingly as he staggered away from the man, holding his arm. The blonde man just laughed.

Suddenly, the door to the room burst open with a bang and a flash of silver light. Smoke filled the doorway - twirling, sickening black smoke, making it's way to the ceiling - and out of it, stepped a woman. Her hair was wild and black, falling about in random places, framing the harsh scowl that spread across her seemingly porcelain face. She had sharp, empty black eyes, burning in the smoky light, glaring at whoever was in he next hallway. Suddenly, her scowl turned into a cold, mocking smile, as she lowered her wand and backed away, waiting for someone to come through the door.

Jessica didn't recognize her, but Neville's outburst informed her of the woman's identity.

Finally, another woman followed Bellatrix through the doorway, but she didn't appear in any fancy smoke or parade. She stormed into the room from the dusty corridor, head held high, wand pointing at Bellatrix, her hair an angry red and falling about her heart-shaped face. She caught the tiring Lupin's attention as she came in, as he did a double take to see her face. Their eyes only met for a moment, but Jessica could see that was all they needed. The intensity of the stare was magnificent, the love between them burning fiercely, the longing in their eyes unbareable. But they couldn't run together, they had to keep fighting. No matter how much they wanted to abandon their attackers and hold each other for what was surely the last-

No.

It couldn't be.

Jessica quickly pushed that thought to the back of her mind.

After all, what kind of sick sadist would show a boy - an orphan, no less - his parents' dying moments?

Her question didn't remain unanswered for long.

"Take it out. Take it out now."

The words had come from Harry, and were no more than a growl. He was glaring daggers at Gently, and the returning smile made Jessica shiver right to her core.

"Who says I put it in?"

"I did." Harry replied shortly, "Now take. it. out."

Gently slowly pushed a strand of hair from his eye, looking up to Harry through his eyelashes. "I can't, Mr. Potter." he directed his odd, flickering smile at Teddy's confused face. Jessica looked at Harry. It was clear from his expression - one of pure anger and hatred - that he knew something she didn't. But what? Harry had been watching the same things they had, seen the same people-

No.

Harry had seen one extra person; the hooded figure, back in the graveyard...

It seemed Teddy had the epiphany moment around the same time as Jessica, as his eyes grew wide at the same moment it all fell into place in Jessicas head. She looked over into her teacher's icy blue eyes - he seemed almost amused, despite his imminent unveiling.

Gently was a death eater, but they didn't know which one.

He was hidden by a - what had he called it? - a glamour charm.

He could have looked completely different...

Jessica stared up at the big, blonde man fighting Lupin in awe, her heart beginning to thunder in her chest.

Surely not...

"You - you ... and him - Dolohov -" Teddy stammered as he peered at Gently under a deeply furrowed brow, unable to get his thoughts across. Once again, Jessica looked across to the blonde man- or Dolohov, as Teddy had called him - disbelievingly.

No, it couldn't be.

Could it?

Just as Teddy took a step to the smirking man, confusion still deep in his eyes, stumbling his words as he tried to comprehend the impossible, a high-pitched cackle interrupted from behind him. A man cried out in pain. Jessica wheeled around just in time to see the flash of light which sent Lupin flying away from his wife as he tried to save her. Teddy looked just about ready to faint.

Remus was on the floor, clutching his chest. Bellatrix stared down at him, mocking him with a twisted smile. Tonks, too, stared down at her husband, tears, love and fear glistening in her deep brown eyes.

"Oh no you don't, wolf," Bellatrix seemed to sing, "a heroes death, you want, is it?" she snickered, "Youll get no such luck. Now watch-" she aimed her wand at his head, forcing him to face his wife, who was backed against a wall, "- watch, as I deal with my pretty little niece." She snickered again, and Dolohov, or Gently, or whoever the hell he was let out a low, ringing laugh.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion after that, as Jessica was only aware of the people before her. She could have stopped breathing, she didn't know - and she definitely had no clue what the people standing around her were doing, the people resigned to the same terrible fate as her.

The fate of watching Tonks as she backed away from her aunt, eyes wide, hair fading to a limp and mousey brown, looking like a little girl, or a deer caught in headlights. Watching as she made one, desperate attempt to retrieve her wand from the floor but was stopped by the great, blonde man laughing behind Bellatrix; as her husband writhed on the floor, doing anything to try and reach her but bound by Bellatrix's curse-

And watching as the strangely beautiful, manic-looking, terrifying woman who was now towering over her niece take glee in raising her wand, aiming it at Tonks, laughing as the limp body hit the floor, as the husband - finally freed from his invisible bounds - crawled over to his wife, his lost lover, crying out with such grief and heartache that Jessica swore she felt her own heart rip in two...

"Deal with the wolf, Dolohov."

And then she was gone in a whir of black smoke, green light and witches cackling.

"Nymphadora, please, God, no..." Jessica was concentrating so much on the man's grief stricken cries that she barely noticed the wetness on her cheeks. She wanted to looks away, but she was transfixed - Remus cried endlessly for his love, his whole world crashing down upon him in the silence.

A silence only broken by a low, mocking laugh.

He sniffed back his tears as he turned his head over his shoulder to face Dolohov, his hands still on his wife's stomach and chest.

Dolohov's eyes were merciless as he bent down to retrieve a stick of broken wood from the floor - Jessica could tell from his change in expression that it was Remus' wand, but Dolohov threw it over his shoulder carelessly, instead raising his own.

Remus stood, sniffing, pushing himself carefully to his feet and wincing as he leaned on his left leg. He pushed his hair from his face, glaring at the stone wall infront of him with unusual ferocity, given the situation. Taking a deep breath, he turned, ignoring his newly-found limp, to face his opponent for what Jessica was sure had to be the final time.

"Any last words, wolf?"

With a final glance at his dead wife, the notion surely in his mind that he would soon be with her, Remus' tears dried. He replaced them with a smile - a crooked, almost mocking smile that said 'this isn't the end'. His eyes sparkled in the failing moonlight, looking at Dolohov without fear. Jessica had to admire the mans bravery.

And in that moment - in that expression - Jessica was sure she was looking at the last hints of the lost, forgotten, teenage marauder within him, shining in the mans eyes. He looked Dolohov straight in his icy blue eyes, spread his hands wide and spoke without a tremble in his voice.

"Mischief managed."

And with that, the merciless green light filled the room, blocking out Dolohov's scowl and wiping Remus' smile clean off his face, as he fell like a ragdoll to lay beside his wife, forever with her, lost in an eternal deep sleep.


	28. Vengeance

**Told you it was short. :)  
But hey, at least it's here! :D YEEAAH. Uhhuh. MAAANIC. dundundun.  
Sorry. It's twenty to midnight. I should be asleep D: You see what I do for you? DO YOU?  
****I'll shut up now :) here's chapter no. 28.**

_Chapter Twenty-Eight - Vengeance. _

It was unreal. It seemed like some Hollywood Blockbuster - the drama, the villains and the fallen heroes, all fitting into the places of a stereotypical action movie. _But this isn't a film, _Jessica realised, as she brushed the wetness from her cheeks with her sleeve. No, this was life. Real life. It had all really happened, all those years ago, and the only trace of it was the legacy and the orphans the tragedy had left behind.

_Orphans. _Jessica took a quick, deep breath and blinked back the fresh wave of tears.

A quiet, shaking voice dragged her back to reality.

"You killed my father."

Teddy didn't turn around as he spoke, but there was only one person he could have been talking to. Jessica just stared at his back, his clenched fists at his side - but he was still unable to stop them shaking.

"You killed my Dad. It was you."

Slowly, purposefully, he turned. His eyes were blazing through his tears, his face set in stone - it made Jessica slightly scared to look at him. His eyes were swimming and puffy and red, but it made him no less forceful. Everytime he spoke, he got a little more confident, a little less shaky.

"I have no father. And it's. Your. Fault."

He accented the last words through gritted teeth, and Jessica shivered, one tear escaping through her closed eyelids.

As she opened her eyes, they widened in horror and disgust as she regarded her teacher.

Gently was smiling.

The sight made Jessica sick, but she didn't dare move. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw some of the adults edging towards Gently, and some towards Teddy, but they were too slow. He made an odd, sniffing, gasping noise and drew his wand from his pocket so quickly Jessica barely noticed. He raised it at Gently in a shaking hand. Jessica held her breath, but Ron was first to react.

"Leave it Teddy. He's not even worth the breath."

But Teddy didn't listen. He just repeated himself, "It was you. You killed him-"

"I don't deny it," Gently drawled, stepping towards Teddy, mocking him, edging him on. The sickening smile was still creeping across his face, a horrible sort of challenging glittering in his eyes, almost _asking _Teddy to attack. Instantly, Hermione was between them, her wand at Gently.

"Don't take an-"

"Move aside, girl. This is between me and Lupin." And he pushed her aside so roughly she was knocked straight off her feet, her wand skittering across the floor. Ginny was immediately at her side. Ron was immediately at Gently's, his wand pressed into his neck.

With a smirk, Gently pressed his own into Ron's stomach.

"Drop your wand, Weasley."

But Ron didn't budge. Gently jabbed him harder.

"I said - drop your wand."

And then Ron was backing away, clutching his stomach in pain, and the children were backing away in fear, and both Neville and George were marching towards Gently-

"No!"

The scream had come from Teddy, his scratching voice breaking through the tears. He was shaking his head violently, still pointing his wand at Gently, who was slowly turning round, the smile returning to his face,

"No-"

"Teddy, stop. Stop no-"

"He killed my parents!" he screamed, loosley directed at Harry, who was tentatively creeping towards him, "he was there, he killed them -" there was a heavy, pregnant pause, as Harry kept edging towards his godson. But Teddy only had eyes for the Death Eater before him, as he cocked his head to one side, giving him a slightly manic look.

"And now I'm going to kill him."

It all happened at once then. Jessica could hardly bear to watch.

Teddy raised his wand, ready to fire, but Harry was at his side too fast. He grabbed hold of the boy's arm, lowering it forecefully and holding him so he couldn't get to Gently. Teddy was screaming and Harry was shouting, Gently was laughing and Lily was crying...

Gently, too, raised his wand, and with one, swift flick a light shot from the end. Jessica ducked, her mind racing and her heart thudding in her chest, but it soared straight over her head. It ricochetted off the wall - nobody noticed they were in a different place - and hit Nick square in the chest, sending him collapsing into Victorie's arms. It was Angelina and Fleur who got to him first, screaming the boy's name, but he seemed to be having some kind of fit - his eyes rolling back into his head.

Whilst George ran to Nick, Bill and Ron lunged for Gently, lowering the man's arm and pulling it forcefully around his own back. But he still had his wand, jutting into Bill's chest - and the man was sent flying, soaring into the wall as Gently pushed Ron aside with ease.

But Ron had Gently's wand, and when he fell, it snapped, causing Gently to roar in anger. He was just heading for Ron when Teddy freed himself from Harry's grasp, leaving his wand behind, and not even Percy's desperate attempt to grab the boy could stop him. He ran, ran for Gently, and Jessica backed away, hitting the wall behind her and watching, knowing there was nothing she could do as Teddy reached Gently and grabbed hold of his collar, punching him hard in the jaw.

But Gently was strong, and he held the boy's arms, snickering into his fear-stricken face. Both Neville and George ran to his aid, pulling Gently away, as Harry began to run, tucking his godson's wand safely into his pocket.

Jessica's breathing was hitched. It was all moving too quickly - she could hardly keep up. Gently was heading towards the children as he shook free of the men's grasp, pushing Neville aside like a ragdoll and escaping from George's arms. He towered over them all, a horrible sort of sneer on his face despite his bleeding nose and bruised jaw, reaching where James and and Lily stood as all Jessica could do was watch. James quickly pushed Lily behind him, sending her flying into Jessica and sending both girls staggering away from the action - a place where both of them stayed, Jessica still stunned and Lily in tears. James stared up at his teacher, trying desperately to hide the fear shining in his eyes.

And Teddy staggered back, losing his balance, spotting what he sought on the floor...

And Nick cried out in pain, and Victorie in terror, as he stopped twitching and curled up in agony...

And Gently was towering over James, threatening him and looking for a wand, any wand...

And Teddy quickly knelt down, retrieving Hermione's from where it had fallen what seemed so long ago, standing to glare at Gently with firey eyes...

And there was shouting - so much noise...

"Nick! Nick! It's going to be alright, I promise-"

"Give me your wand, boy, or I'll take it from you."

"Bill! Bill are you alright?!"

But Bill was fine. He was coming to his senses. He saw as Gently backed away from the children, unarmed, gritting his teeth and turning, and as Teddy raised his wand with nothing but pure burning anger and demolishing hatred shining in his eyes ... and it was him who had the last shout before that all-destroying, merciless green light filled the room, causing Jessica to close her eyes-

"TEDDY!" he screamed, "NO!"


	29. Dolohov

**It's a _bit _longer ;) Sorry for the wait again. But look, guys! ORIGINAL STORY! :O :')  
Sorry to kill the atmosphere. I know you're all waiting with bated breath to see the fate of our dearest Mr. Lupin.**

_Chapter Twenty-Nine - Dolohov_

The light was brighter than before; the blinding white light they had all now become accustomed to, which signalled the changing of a memory. But it wasn't a memory they saw when the light eventually faded.

They were all standing in McGonagall's office once more, still in the various positions of panic they had been in before the light appeared. Bill's hand was still outstretched to the shaking teenager in the middle of the room - the first thing Jessica saw as she dared to open her eyes a little. The silence and the tension were almost tangible, as the blood rushed through Jessica's head and her heart thudded.

The only real sound was Teddy's heavy, uneven breathing as he stared, his chest rising and falling manically and his shoulders moving with it, with the occasional muffled moan from Nick in the corner.

But before Jessica's gaze settled on Nick, she saw _him_. And from then on in, she noticed nobody else.

She only saw Gently - or Dolohov, as he actually was. He was sprawled on the floor, the manic smile still spread on his face, his eyes shut as if in a deep slumber...

Jessica's eyes grew wide and her breathing became hitched. She wanted to scream, to cry, to run away; but she was rooted to the spot, staring, just as everyone else in the room was. Immovable statues, all stuck in their shocked, unbelieving states.

All at once Teddy's furious breathing became heavy sobs, as he collapsed to his knees and the wand in his hand clattered to the floor, falling from his shaking hand. His whole body shook as if some violent wind were blowing through the room, his uneven, dry sobs causing him to shake further. Still, nobody moved.

Slowly, tentatively, and for reasons known only to him, Teddy began to crawl to the inanimate man in the middle of the floor, like a child, unable to support himself on his feet.

"No, Teddy. Stop."

Teddy stopped dead at his godfather's voice, leaning back so he was sitting upright again. He never once took his eyes from the man on the floor. His eyes were like saucers, his hands still shaking. Harry advanced to him and placed one, firm hand on his shoulder.

"Get up."

His voice was stern, commanding, and Teddy had no choice but to obey. He pushed himself to his feet, never taking his eyes off the body on the floor. Without looking to Teddy again, Harry began to walk towards Gently, the heels on his shoes clicking on the cold, wooden floor. He kneeled at his head without fear, placing two, confident fingers just beneath his jawline.

'Please,' thought Jessica, 'don't let him be dead. Please.' she clasped her hands together only to find that they, too, were shaking. Why she held them together, she didn't know. She wasn't religious, but she'd have done anything to stop the inevitable ocurring in that moment. She didn't dare think of the consequences if...if...

She didn't allow herself to finish that thought.

Time seemed to slow down as Harry felt for any sign of life in the man. Jessica could hear her own heartbeat ringing in her ears over Teddy's breathing. Next to her, she could see Lily in a similar state; eyes wide, deep in silence, breathing slightly hitched. She stood under James' arm for some kind of comfort.

But Teddy had noone. He stared, panic and overwhelming fear glistening in his eyes, still their natural hazel. His hair was dangling in his face, but he didn't care. Still, he shook.

Harry didn't look to Teddy when he lifted his head. Instead, Harry looked to Ron, his eyes blank and his face set in stone. Ron looked over to Teddy without moving his head. The boy's eyes were flickering between Ron and his godfather frantically. Slowly, he began to shake his head.

"No..."

Neither Harry nor Ron said anything, but instead looked to each other. Jessica let out the breath she had been holding far too quickly as Teddy's darting gaze finally settled on Gently.

"No," he repeated, getting louder and quicker as he went on, "no!" he began to back away, crossing his arms over his chest and shaking his head violently, trying to make it all go away, "No! No! No!" the last cry became a wail as his back thudded into the wall behind him and he slid down it, eventually burying his head in his hands and collapsing into his tears. Still, nobody dared move.

Jessica's insides had disappeared and her head felt light. She looked down to the body sprawled painfully on the floor, unable to stop herself. Her breath caught in her throat.

Gently was dead.

Actually dead.

And it was Teddy who had killed him.

Slowly, silently, Harry pushed himself to his feet, not making eye contact with anyone and staring straight ahead at his godson. He made his way over to where the boy crouched, shaking with heavy tears, muttering under his breath.

As Harry put one hand out to him, Teddy flinched away, regarding the man with fear swimming in his eyes. "Harry," he choked through the tears, "Harry, I didn't - I never-"

"Shh." This time, Teddy let him put his arm around his shoulders.

"But now - I mean, he's - and I-" The end of Teddy's broken sentences were lost behind the sobs as he tried to shake his godfather's arm away. Harry held on tighter.

"Its going to be alright -"

"But it isn't, is it?" Teddy screamed, his voice cracking, pushing Harry away forcefully but looking at nothing in particular, "I killed him! I'm a ... a ..."

Jessica was more than thankful he didn't finish that sentence. It would have killed the numbness taking over.

"Come on," Harry said quietly, pulling Teddy forcefully to his feet, "we need to get you out of here."

Teddy had to obey, but his head was turned painfully across his shoulder, still staring at the body on the floor. Gently's eyes were still open - staring, manic and glassy, apparently glaring right back at Teddy as he staggered out of sight under his godfather's control. And in that moment, Jessica knew he had won. He'd been uncovered, he'd been humiliated, but he'd won. He'd gotten what he'd wanted. There was trouble. _Big _trouble. And he'd caused it.

His master would have been proud.

Even as the door banged shut behind them, the noise still ringing in Jessica's ears and blocking out the thoughts, nobody moved. Nobody spoke. There was no sound apart from the regimented ticking from the clock on the wall, the only sign that life was actually continuing in the castle - a world that seemed so far away.

"We need to move him," Ron said quietly, after what could have been years. Then, people began to come to life. Next to Jessica, Lily started crying and James hugged her tighter. She could hear sobs coming from somewhere else, too, but she didn't know where. She, herself, was unable to cry, still numb, still staring blankly at the dead body with what could have only been morbid curiosity. She didn't even notice that Nick's wails had come to a stop - that he, too, was unconscious, sprawled in Victorie's arms as she cradled him like a child in shaking arms, tears running from her face to his.

McGonagall was next to speak, her voice frail. She sounded distant. "No," Jessica heard her say, only vaguely aware somebody was speaking, "we'll deal with him later. We need to get the children out."

Jessica didn't know whose hand it was which clamped over her shoulder, but she numbly obeyed it's directions, only peeling her eyes away from Gently when it actually hurt to turn her head that far. She was thankful as it helped her through the portrait hole of the common room, unaware of the dozens of staring eyes upon her. She doubted she would have been able to make the stairs on her own in her sleepwalker-like state, and held onto the arm as it led her all the way up to her dormitory, all the way across to her bed, before leaving with a bang of the dormitory door. Bella's questioning seemed distant, Lily's sobbing far away, Alicia and Fiona's hushed whispers almost in a different world. Jessica climbed under the soft bedcovers numbly, still dressed in full uniform. But the comfort she expected did not come, as she hugged her knees tightly, silent tears rolling down her cheeks at last.

She cried not for her lost Potions master, who lay lifeless up in McGonagall's office, his last evil smile forever etched upon his face. She was glad that he was dead, if anything - he was a death eater after all, he'd taken innocent lives...

No, she cried for Teddy. She was scared for him, for what he'd done, for what was going to happen to him. He'd lost his temper at the man who had killed his parents, and Jessica could see nothing wrong with that - but a Judge? Did wizards even have trials? Would he end up just like Sirius Black?

These thoughts panicked Jessica as she lay in the darkness, and she hugged her knees tighter into her chest, trying desperately to fall asleep. But it didn't come. She couldn't help but think of her friend Teddy - carefree, happy, childish ... locked up in a room somewhere in the castle, sobbing for everyone he'd lost, everything he was going to lose, alone, in the darkness.

The last thing she thought of before she slipped into uneasy, dreamless sleep was Harry's words - echoing in her head as if nothing else in the world mattered.

_"It's going to be alright."_

And as much as she wanted to believe him, Jessica knew it would be anything but.


	30. The Day After

**Haaai. I'm back (:  
Here's a new chapter. Enjoy. ;D  
****Don't forget to review. Thankyou guys + girllls :')**

_Chapter Thirty - The Day After._

The blissful ignorance that came with the breaking morning light streaming through the curtains didn't last long. But for that moment - where her mind resided in the space between dreaming and reality - Jessica was at peace.

The memories of the previous day came hurtling down upon her far too quickly, crushing her chest with it's invisible weight. Her first, fully conscious breath of the day was hitched and tear-blocked from the night before, when she'd cried herself to sleep. Her head felt heavy - as if someone had stuffed it full of cotton wool - and her eyes stung, as she still lay with her knees hugged almost to her chin in an attempt to bring some kind of comfort to herself.

"Jess?"

Bella. She didn't even seem real anymore. She hadn't been there. She didn't see. She didn't know.

"Jess, are you okay?"

Her voice was soft and genuinely concerned. Jessica slid her eyes down to face her, not moving from her position. She didn't speak. She couldn't. Not yet.

Bella's brow was furrowed ever so slightly, and her eyes shone with concern for her friend. She was already in her uniform - Jessica didn't even want to think about lessons. It all seemed too ... normal. And as far as she was concerned, everything had changed.

Slowly, tentatively, Bella sat on the end of Jessica's bed. "Jess? What happened? Lily's still asleep."

No. She wouldn't think about it. She wouldn't retell it. She couldn't.

A soft, dry sniff came from somewhere in the room. Bella didn't seem to notice. Jessica only knew who it had been when she spoke.

"Gently's dead."

Lily's voice was cracked, logged with sleep and tears - but the weight of her words echoed around the dormitory as if she had shouted it. At the opposite end of the room, Alicia dropped her hairbrush.

"What?" Bella was breathless now, looking at Lily instead of Jessica.

Jessica slowly straightened out, pushing herself into the upright position. She felt stiff, as if she hadn't moved in days. She rubbed her eyes gently to try and stop them stinging, before looking to Lily.

She sat, cross-legged on the bed, staring at her own knees. When she looked up, her blue eyes were rimmed with red and the eyeliner she wore was smeared down her cheek. She, too, was still in full uniform, creased almost beyond recognition, and she wore the same emotionless expression as Jessica.

Bella was still waiting for an answer.

"He's dead," Lily repeated, looking her straight in the eyes, "we saw it."

Fiona gasped softly from opposite Jessica. Jessica didn't bother looking up.

"What-" Bella started, "why - how?"

"He was a death eater." Jessica's voice was in a similar state to Lily's - about an octave lower than it should have been, "He showed us his memories - Voldemort's resurrection," Jessica could feel the tears returning even as she thought about it, "he - he killed..."

Her voice trailed away, but no tears fell. Apparently she was all cried out.

Bella's eyes were like saucers, staring at Jessica. She tried to stutter out a question, but before she could, Alicia cut in.

"Killed?" she almost screamed, "Killed who?"

Jessica shook her head. She didn't understand.

"No," Lily said, looking across the room to the girl, "no, he didn't - not yesterday..." she took a deep breath, "He was Antonin Dolohov, Bella," she said, hoping Bella would knew what this meant.

Apparently, she did. "No..."

Lily nodded. Opposite Jessica, Fiona still didn't understand. "But who - who did he ... kill?"

"The most famous?" Bella said quietly, looking at the bed she was sitting on, "Famously, Dolohov killed the Lupins. Remus and Nymphadora."

"Teddy's parents." Jessica was barely audible, but she was sure that everyone heard. There was dead, smothering silence across the room.

Nobody spoke for a while. Everyone just sat, thinking. Jessica tried to keep her mind as blank as possible. She'd had enough thinking in that night to last her a lifetime. Finally, Bella seemed to come to life, the revelation hitting her.

"But - Teddy." she said, too shocked to string a full sentence together, "is he - I mean, did he - is he okay?"

Jessica and Lily glanced at each other. Their eyes locked for less than a second, but the message was clear.

They decided not to answer that.

"Guys?" Bella's voice was louder this time, her gaze darting between Lily and Jessica, "Is Teddy okay?"

"It wasn't his fault." Lily said quietly, her voice quavering.

"What?"

"He wasn't to blame. It wasn't his fault. He didn't mean-"

There was a knock at the door, and Lily fell silent. Without waiting for a shout that she could come in, Professor McGonagall pushed the door open, and stood in the doorway looking specifically at Lily and Jessica.

"Miss Potter, Miss Dursley," she paused, waiting for them to look up. They didn't, "I think you should come with me. There's a ... meeting." she paused again. Her voice was softer than Jessica had ever heard it, almost motherly - a characteristic Jessica wouldn't have pinned to McGonagall in a million years. But still, she tentatively walked over to where Jessica and Lily sat, leading them from the room. As she reached the doorway once more, she looked over her shoulder and spoke to the other occupants of the dormitory.

"I'm sorry," she said, "but you'll have to wait. The rest of the school will be informed of yesterday's events as soon as we can."

* * *

They were led to the hospital wing, where they were greeted by most of the people who had been present the day before. Missing were Hermione, Neville, Harry and, of course, Teddy. Jessica tried not to think about the absence of her Potions master; the nausea hadn't passed completely.

Nick lay in the bed they all gathered around, his arm attached to a drip and bandages around his elbow. He was barely awake - his eyes were glassy as he regarded them, as if he were trying to concentrate through a haze of something much more interesting. He tried to smile when he saw Jessica and Lily, but it was barely there - not even a shadow of the arrogant grin Jessica remembered plastered across the boy's face the first time they had met. Thus, Jessica struggled to smile back.

Victorie sat at his head, holding his hand. She looked like she'd been there all night.

Professor McGonagall seemed to scan all of the people present before beginning to talk. She didn't have to talk very loudly - they were the only ones in the room, and nobody dared speak. Everyone - even James and Fred - stood in silence.

"This," she said quietly, but with the unmistakeable air of a teacher, "won't be easy to get over. The events of yesterday were something that nobody should ever have to see - especially when you didn't get to see the ending. I know that. But that was unavoidable - the spell was broken when its caster... fell.

I know how hard it must be right now, living with what you've seen at such a young age. But I promise you - with all my heart - that it _will _get easier. And, over time, everything will return to normal. After the... problems... are sorted, we will all do everything we can to make sure that you're all okay.

But until then, we need to work together. We need to help each other. And we need to have faith. In my eyes - and I'm sure I speak for everyone here when I say this - Mr. Lupin has committed no crime. And I believe we can make the Wizengamot see that too, if it does come to trial-"

"Is he okay?" It seemed that James couldn't help himself. He looked over to McGonagall, his voice as strong as he could manage. McGonagall waited a while before answering, but looked James straight in the eye when she did.

"He's with your father, James," she said, "and, understandably, isn't quite himself."

"What's that meant to mean?"

"He's very... fragile."

There was a long pause. Nobody pressed her further. Everybody understood. No doubt, he'd been lying in his room, crying all night, unable to drift to the ignorant dream land they had all spent those few precious hours in. Eventually, though, Jessica had to speak.

"Will it go to trial? What's going to happen?"

"We don't know, Jess," it was Ron, who answered, standing opposite her with his arm around Rosie, "we really don't. Hermione's been up all night trying to find out."

Jessica bit her lip. Ron sighed.

As if on cue, Hermione burst through the doors of the hospital wing. She looked tired - dark circles lay beneath her eyes and her hair had been hastily tied back. She strode over, quietly apologising for being late.

Nobody took their eyes from her. She looked up, and took a deep breath.

"After the war," she began, "they didn't prosecute the people who had fought. The Wizengamot didn't prosecute one person who fought for the Order or the DA or just the Light in general, even if they had killed someone. Because it was a war - and they were fighting for a better world. If we can convince them that this is just a continuation of the war, then Teddy won't be prosecuted. He'll be shaken up, but he'll be free. And - in my opinion - that shouldn't be too hard. They shouldn't press charges."

"But Teddy wasn't around in the war. Maybe if he was, then it'd be different. If it were one of us, maybe. But Teddy? He's just a child-"

"Exactly, Percy. He's a _child. _A child of the war itself. It's not like he wasn't provoked."

"Ron's right," Hermione cut back in, "but if what Percy's saying _is _true, then I'll take the blame." she paused, "It was my wand. They can only go on our word as to who fired it. They can't prove it was Teddy."

"He'll tell them. He's like that. He won't let you lie." Ginny was shaking her head as she spoke.

"Then let's just hope that Percy's wrong."

* * *

As the adults filtered out, the children all took a seat around Nick. They'd been told that they didn't have to go to lessons that day, and Jessica was more than thankful. She was timetabled for Potions that afternoon, and the thought of entering that dungeon ever again made her sick.

Also, at breakfast that morning - which they hadn't attended - Neville had told the rest of the school about what had happened. And quite frankly, Jessica could do without the questioning and whispering - at least for one day.

So, instead, she sat on a shared chair with Lily, looking at Nick's sleeping figure and Victorie stroking his hand.

"Is he going to be okay?" Fred asked, after a while.

Victorie nodded slowly. "Madam Pomfrey says so. But she said it'll take a while. I just can't believe - Gently..."

The silence fell again. In all honesty, Jessica was getting sick of it. She didn't want the silence - she didn't want to be forced into her own thoughts. She didn't want to think about yesterday, about Teddy.

The good news was that Hermione, Ron and McGonagall had all gone to the Ministry to see whether they would press charges against Teddy. The bad news was that nobody had told Teddy.

Well, actually, for all Jessica knew, they could have told Teddy. She hadn't seen him since he'd left McGonagall's office the day before. She shivered at the thought of the body laying on the floor - cold, stiff, unmoving...

And she didn't know what they'd done with him. That unnerved her even more.

A creak came from the other end of the room - the sound of the tall, wooden door opening. Jessica slid her eyes over to see the newcomer, and what she saw nearly knocked her off her chair.

He was still wearing the same clothes as the day before, his eyes were framed in red. Dark circles lay beneath them, and their deep brown centres were glossed over with last night's tears. His hair was his natural tawny brown, and it messily sat on top of his head, dangling into his eyes. But nonetheless, it was him.

"Teddy!"

Jessica leapt to her feet, accidentally pushing Lily from the chair. She couldn't advance any further, however, as Nick's bed was in the way. She didn't take her eyes off him though; not to look at Harry, who tentatively followed him in, or Lily who was complaining on the floor.

His eyes met hers; they lacked their usual sparkle. He looked tired - not dissimilar to his father, who they had been watching not twenty-four hours before. But he did smile - it was faint, not half the smile Jessica had grown to love, but it was there. Crooked and directed at her.

Victorie was the next to get to her feet. Practically throwing Nick's hand away, she jumped up, flinging herself around her boyfriend's neck. He hugged her back, closing his eyes into her shoulder as she stood on her tiptoes. The hug seemed to go on forever - Jessica was sure she wasn't the only one who felt like an intruder.

Finally, Vicki pulled away from Teddy, still on her toes, placing her hands around his chin and looking straight into his eyes - her own glistening with fear and concern. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly, genuinely worried.

Teddy pulled her hands away with his own, nodding briefly and slowly but not saying a word. Victorie didn't protest when he walked past her to take her seat, sitting next to his beaten best friend in the hospital bed. All of the noise had woken Nick up, and whilst he still wasn't quite all there, he smiled at the sight of Teddy.

"Hey, Lupin," he said, his voice scratchy, "got yourself into a bit of trouble there, mate."

Teddy smiled again in the same way he had done to Jessica. He sniffed. "Are you alright?" His voice was cracked from crying and lack of sleep.

Nick tried to shrug. "Sure," he said, "just a flesh wound. I'll be fine."

Teddy didn't smile at that. He looked down to where the drip was attached to Nick's elbow. "I'm sorry, Nick. Really I am."

Nick frowned a little. "It's not your fau-"

"Yes, it is." Teddy interrupted, "That curse was meant for me. Whatever the hell it was." he paused, "What _was _it, anyway?"

"Nobody can figure it out," Fred said from opposite them, "Madam Pomfrey just tried anything."

"Well whatever she did, it's working." Nick smiled again. Teddy's eyes dropped to the bed and Victorie put her hand on his shoulder.

"Where've you been, anyway?" James asked, looking at Teddy. Teddy didn't look up. Nor did he answer.

"I had to come and see you," Teddy said, directed at Nick, "I had to make sure you were alright."

"Thanks mate," Nick said, looking at him. Teddy looked up, the trace of a smile playing with the corner of his lips, before looking down again.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself not knowing - before... before they..." his voice trailed away. Nobody spoke, instead choosing to let him finish, "Before they take me away."

Then, many people spoke at once.

"Don't be daft Teddy."

"Hermione was in this morning, you know-"

"I don't think that'll happen, do you?"

"- and she said that they can't charge you - "

"'Course they can't charge you. It wasn't your fault."

"- 'cause it's all like, continuation of the war ... and stuff."

"They're up there now, proving your innocence."

"Guys!" Teddy's voice broke through the sea of speech. "Thanks, but really, it's okay."

Jessica's brow furrowed a little. "What do you mean?"

Teddy looked up to her, his eyes locking with hers once more. And this time, he didn't look away. "I know what's going to happen, Jess. They're going to send me to azkaban. But that's okay. I'll survive. I'll get out... eventually. It's all going to be okay."

"Teddy... don't say that." her voice was timid, never taking her eyes from his, "They can't charge you. It wasn't your fault. Hermione and Ron and Professor McGonagall will come back - and they'll say it's all fine, and we can get back to normal. Pretend none of this ever happened. And then we won't lose you. We can't lose you Teddy - we just can't-"

"Shhh..." he made his way around the bed until he was right infront of her. He put his hands firmly on her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes, "it's okay, Jess. It's okay. You're not going to 'lose me'. I'll be out before you know it."

Jessica looked up into his eyes, dumbfounded by the bravery she saw. He wasn't afraid. He'd accepted what he'd done - he knew the consequences. He'd gotten over the tears and the guilt and the heartache and accepted it. And that only made her want to cry more.

"Don't cry, Jessie."

But when he said that, she couldn't stop herself. She collapsed into his arms, and felt him hold her. She knew it was wrong and the situation was backwards - she should've been the one comforting him, not the other way round. But she didn't care.

Out of all the Potters and Weasleys and other Wizarding people she'd met in the last year, Teddy had come to mean the most to her. He was the big brother she never had, he was her best friend - they didn't see each other much, but she cherished every moment with him. And she meant was she said - she couldn't lose him. She'd fall apart.

There was a click as the door to the ward shut behind an unknown newcomer. Jessica felt Teddy lift his head to see, then his chest rise as he took a sharp intake of breath. Sliding from his embrace, Jessica turned around.

Hermione, Ron and McGonagall had returned.


	31. News

**Hi :) I know it's been a while, and I know I left you on a horrible cliffhanger, and I'm sorry :') And I know this is only short. Yes, you do deserve more than this, I knoow :')  
But hey, on the bright side, this has an important plot-development-thingy in :'D  
****Hope you enjoy, and sorry again. Thanks for reading, Don't forget to review :)  
****Much love xx**

_Chapter Thirty-One - News_

Their expressions were impossible to read; Jessica couldn't tell what had happened or what they were thinking, and she was sure Teddy couldn't either. But she thought that didn't bode well - if they had good news, surely they'd be smiling?

"Hey," Teddy said nervously from behind her, his voice shaking and slightly higher than it should have been. Ron nodded to him, his face still blank. Hermione looked to the floor.

Jessica could practically feel the rise and fall of Teddy's chest behind her, she was standing so close to him. It was quicker than normal, but his face hid his panic in a mask. He was being so calm and collected - Jessica didn't know where he got the strength from. Without looking at him, she moved her hand back slightly, interlocking her fingers in his. He gave her hand an appreciative squeeze and didn't let go.

Harry was next to them now; Jessica didn't know when he'd got there. Victorie was at Teddy's shoulder, too, her hand resting by his neck. Nick had pushed himself up in the bed with the aid of Lily and Rose, and he, too, was looking at Ron, Hermione and McGonagall.

"Well?" That was Harry.

Ron cleared his throat. "We spoke to Hermione's head of department. The guy who sentences people and sorts out the laws. We told him exactly - _exactly -_ what happened. About how Gently wasn't who he said he was, and the memories, and how he showed - how we saw -"

He didn't finish his sentence. He didn't need to.

"Anyway," he continued, "he told us that in normal circumstances Teddy would be subject to the regular proceedings as regards to murder-"

Jessica felt a heavy exhale of breath on the back of her head as Teddy breathed out. His hand loosened a little; she tightened her grip in response, so much it almost hurt - feeling his knuckles against hers. She'd meant what she'd said. She couldn't lose him.

"Regular proceedings?" Victorie asked, her voice a little shaken.

"At least twenty-five years in azkaban." Hermione said quietly. Teddy's breathing seemed to stop. Jessica's stomach sank to the floor.

_No._

"But you said-" Harry paused, walking forward a little, "you said 'in normal circumstances' - what does that mean?"

"Gently - _Dolohov _was a Death Eater."

"We know that much, Ron."

"So things are a little... well, the perspective is altered slightly."

Jessica's brow furrowed. "Altered?"

Hermione looked up, directly at Teddy. "The punishments should be - well, they _are _less severe."

Teddy let out a staggered, heavy breath and held Jessica's hand even tighter once more. Victorie pressed her face into his shoulder as she hugged him, almost pushing Jessica out of the way, but she never let go of Teddy's hand, and he didn't let go of hers. She doubted she'd ever let go again.

"Wh-what?" Teddy stammered breathlessly, the relief evident in his voice.

"Mr. Lupin, by no means are we saying that you 'get off' with this, so to speak-"

"But he's not going to azkaban? He's not going to prison?" Harry was nearly shouting, Jessica could practically hear the smile on his face.

A smile played with the corners of McGonagall's lips. "Dolohov was a Death Eater. He said he'd have to check with the Wizengamot - but as far as the law department in the Ministry's concerned, the extermination of Death Eaters is still nothing more than - oh, how did he describe it? - _pest control_."

Jessica's breath caught in her throat. Teddy wasn't going anywhere. He was staying right with her.

Teddy's hand went limp and slid from Jessica's hand, immediately shooting up to Victorie's back. She was crying into his shoulder, and as Jessica turned she could see Teddy's eyes shining, his face dumbstruck as the roots of his hair started to tinge the familiar electric blue they all knew and loved. Next to them, Harry was beaming, and Jessica thought he was probably her best bet for a hug now.

He laughed a little as she hugged him, before looking back to the three people infront of him. He was still smiling, as were they, and Jessica could hear the rest of the room cheering and laughing and hugging and shouting things like "I knew it!", even though Jessica knew that that was a blatant lie. They had been all as scared as each other. She only felt sorry for Nick, completely bed-ridden and probably unable to join in the mini-celebrations.

Victorie and Teddy had pulled apart next to Jessica and Harry, turning back to the adults. As Teddy did so, his right hand in Victorie's, he looked across at Jessica.

"Jessie? I need your hand."

With a small smile, Jessica returned to her position infront of him, interlocking their fingers once more. She turned her head slightly and smiled up at him; he smiled a little back.

"Alright guys," he shouted over his shoulder to the people around Nick's bed, "wait there before we crack open the champagne-"

"Why?" James shouted, with a laugh, "You heard Professor McGonagall, Teddy! _Pest control!_ You got off!"

"James, she didn't say that. I've still - James, I'm still... what I did, it can't - I still killed a man, James..."

Jessica squeezed his hand as Victorie wiped the one, regenade tear from Teddy's face with a soothing "shhh".

The room fell silent once more as Teddy turned back to the adults.

"I'm not completely unpunished, am I? I can't be."

There was a pause, before Hermione spoke.

"No, Teddy. I'm sorry."

Teddy took a deep breath and Jessica gripped his hand once more. Surely, she wasn't going to lose him after all?

"You've got to understand, mate," Ron said, "we did try to change his mind. And again, he'll have to check with the Wizengamot - but he was pretty certain that, under the circumstances this will have to happen."

"What?" Teddy asked quietly, "They're going to take my wand, aren't they? They're going to banish me-"

Ron laughed softly, "No, Teddy nothing like that. We're not in the 16th Century. Nobody's getting banished anywhere."

"I'm so sorry Teddy... after all this time, all you've ever wanted to do, your one dream..." Hermione looked truly apologetic.

Jessica was confused. They weren't making any sense.

Apparently, Teddy thought so too. "I- I don't understand... what are you talking about?"

Hermione cleared her throat. "Even if the man that you killed was an evil, unfeeling one, that doesn't change the fact that you killed him. And the only way the law will see that is that you are capable of murder-"

"What? But he isn't! He was quite _clearly _provoked - under the circumstances, anyone would have done the same!"

"We know, Jess," Ron said softly, "but that won't change the view of the law. To be fair, I think he got off very lightly-"

Hermione sent him a look so cold Ron's eyebrows should have frosted up.

"So what does that mean, if they're not taking my wand?" Teddy interrupted.

Hermione turned her eyes back to him, her stare softening considerably. "As I was saying, Teddy - they'll see you as a killer, there's nothing anyone can do about that. And under legislation that's Merlin knows how old, you can't- I mean, they can't-"

She trailed away. McGonagall took over.

"They can't let murderers - past or present - work amongst children. In schools."

Jessica's stomach dropped. Teddy's breathing stayed calm, but his hand gripped Jessica's.

"I can't be a teacher." He confirmed.

Hermione shook her head. "I'm sorry, Teddy."

Harry scoffed. "That's ridiculous. I mean, it's Teddy! For Merlin's sake - it's not as if he's going to go on some mad, school-wide massacre, is it?"

"Harry, we know that. But it's the _law, _mate-"

"Do you know me at all? Do you think I give one about the law?"

"That doesn't make a difference. It's not you they're stopping from being a teacher."

"I wouldn't want to be a teacher, myself."

"But I did." Teddy said quietly, interrupting Ron and Harry, "It's all I've ever wanted to be."

There was silence, as Teddy let out a short, soft laugh. "Professor Lupin. Had a nice ring to it, didn't it?"

He shook his head, snapping back into focus. "Oh well. I should be thankful! I'm not going to Azkaban, after all!" he laughed again, "I guess I just wasn't meant to follow in my Dad's footsteps."

He bit his lip, looking to McGonagall. He spoke softly.

"I can finish off the term, though - right?"

McGonagall smiled sadly. "I don't think that's such a good idea, Mr. Lupin."

Teddy nodded, dropping both Jessica's and Victorie's hands. "Well!" He said, nodding towards the door, "On with the celebrations, yeah?"

And he walked away.


	32. Little Sister

**AAAH, CANON PARALLEL IN THE CHAPTER. doodoodoodoodoodoodoodoo.  
[there is a tune there, honest].  
Hey there, anyway! You've got Summer's Winter to thank for this new chapter - she reviewed today, and the imagination cogs got turning again :)  
Anyway guys, guess what! We're nearly at the end! *sob* Not quite yet, but, well, we're closer than we were at chapter 22, aren't we?  
That didn't make sense, did it...  
Sorry this took so long, and sorry for the pathetic name of this chapter. And i'm also sorry if the standard's slipping - I'm trying really hard, but I couldn't get this any better. I'm just sorry :')  
ANYWAY, I'LL SHUT UP NOW. ENJOY THE CHAPTER. :D  
[and the parallel with canon :D see if you can spot it!]**

**EDIT;**** Hello again guys! So, as you can see, I am actually fixing this chapter! Haha!  
I went back to here to make Jessica seem more like an eleven year old - looking back, I do see it, especially here. I think - and if anyone strongly disagrees, please feel free to message me - this is where she starts getting all god-like and perfect. LETS FIX THAT SHALL WE?  
****Well yeah, I kind of already have. SO YEAH.  
Okay I'll shut up now. Look out for more edits in the near future, and then we'll get another chapter up. Thanks guys!  
And a special thankyou to ginevraweasleyrocks, who has been helping me out a lot :D you've been great :) **

_Chapter Thirty-two - Little Sister_

"Well? What happened? Is everything alright?"

Jessica looked up, meeting Bella's questioning eyes. Alicia and Fiona stood behind her, having stopped their own conversation to listen.

"Well, they're not crying," Fiona muttered, "that's a start."

Bella shot her an icy look over her shoulder, before turning back to Jessica and Lily. "Well?"

Jessica smiled. "He's not going to Azkaban!"

"Ohmigodthat'sfantastic!" Bella grinned manically, leaping across the room to pull Jessica into an enthusiastic hug. Alicia and Fiona went back to their side of the dorm and back to their quiet conversations, looking uninterested once more.

_Apparently they wanted some more interesting gossip, _Jessica thought, raising one eyebrow at them as Bella pulled away, heading to Lily. Lily, too, was still looking at Alicia and Fiona, and didn't really notice the advancing Bella until too late. Bella already had her arms around Lily when she realised.

"Hey- wait, Bella - no." She pushed Bella's arms away with an annoyed look on her face. Bella's eyebrows furrowed together.

"What?" she said, narrowing her eyes at Lily, "Jess just said he's not going to Azkaban! That's good, isn't it?"

Lily's eyes flickered up from the floor to send both Jessica and Bella a frosty look. Jessica sighed.

"Lily, I know it's not perfect, but he got off really well-"

"Shut up Jess. You don't know how long he's wanted to do this."

"Wait," Bella said, putting her hands up, "what's going on?"

"Lily, surely it doesn't matter if-"

"Doesn't matter? Jess, it's his dream! And you think it _doesn't matter?_"

As Lily's volume started to increase, Alicia and Fiona began to listen again. Jessica narrowed her eyes, not believing what Lily was saying.

"Wait... so you're saying you _wanted _Teddy to go to Azkaban?"

"What? No, of course not-"

"Guys, listen-"

"Then why are you complaining about his sentence?"

"Because it _isn't fair_, Jess! Don't you get that?"

"Lily, Jess, what's-"

"Oh my god, Lily. If you think that's not fair-"

"But they've let other people teach! Other people who've killed Death Eaters!"

"Wait, what? Jess? Lil-"

"The law is the law, Lily. I think he got off pretty well-"

"Oh, shut up, will you? You don't understand!"

"OI!"

Bella's patience snapped. Her shout silenced the two arguing girls as they looked to her with wide eyes. She raised one eyebrow.

"What the _hell _is going on?"

Jessica ran a hand through her hair, letting out a deep breath and letting her eyes fall to the floor. She looked up to Bella. "Teddy can't teach here anymore - because of what happened."

Bella's other eyebrow shot up to join the other. "That's _it_?"

Lily let out a long sigh, followed up with a low, humourless laugh. She narrowed her eyes at both of her friends - Alicia and Fiona were now listening intently. "Don't you get it? This is all Teddy's _ever _wanted to do. He never knew his Dad-"

"Don't do that, Lily, don't use that-"

"No! Listen!" She let out another laugh as she ran her hand through her hair, before turning back to her friends. "You don't get it. He never knew his parents, his Dad - he's only ever heard about them from other people. I'm not going to pretend I know how that feels, but neither can you! And I've known him longer than _either _of you. This - this teaching," she paused, switching from looking straight at Jessica to straight at Bella, "this job, it's all he's got. It - oh, I don't know, I guess it brings him closer to who his Dad was. He's got a constant reminder of his Mum - you know, his hair and that? But his Dad? He's got nothing."

Bella and Jessica stood in silence as Lily sat down on the nearest bed, staring into nothing in particular. "They can't do this to him. They just can't."

Jessica looked to her left - Bella returned her look. Silently and simultaneously they went and sat either side of Lily, who was now holding her head in her hands. Bella put her arm around her.

"Lily, we know that, but there's nothing we can do. Nothing anyone can do."

"Yeah," Jessica continued softly, "they can't take that stuff into account when they're handling stuff like this," she paused, trying to catch Lily's eye, "and besides, Teddy seemed okay with it-"

Without warning, Lily stood up and marched over to the bathroom without so much as a glance at her friends. Jessica winced as the door slammed.

Bella sighed. "Now what?"

Jessica collapsed back onto the bed. "I don't know," she said to the ceiling, "but I think I need to see Teddy."

* * *

"Teddy?"

She found him in the empty Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, a travel bag open on the teacher's desk, whilst Teddy himself was rifling through one of the open draws at the back of the room he was bending over. When he heard her voice, he spun around, banging his head on a open draw just above his head.

His hand shot up to his head, rubbing the spot the draw had hit. "Ow," he said, screwing his face up slightly. Jessica smiled a little.

Teddy smiled back, letting his hand fall back to his side. "So, Jessie," he said, sitting behind the desk, "you alright?"

Jessica perched herself on the edge of one of the front desk, her eyes directed at her lap. "Yeah," she said quietly, "I, mean- well..."

She heard Teddy's chair scrape back as he made to stand up, but Jessica lifted her head. "No," she said, before he could move, "stay there." She smiled softly. "You look good there."

Pulling his chair back in as he sat back down, Teddy began to lightly trace the natural patterns in the wood of the desk. A crooked smile grew on one half of his mouth, letting out a soft, mostly humourless laugh. "Thanks, Jess."

Jessica swallowed, just watching him sit there for a little while. Finally, his hand stopped, his smile fell and his eyes lifted. Jessica met them. "Are you alright, Teddy?" she asked, trying to sound understanding.

This time, it was Teddy's turn to swallow, giving himself more time to think of an answer. He leaned forward on the desk, putting his weight on his elbows and resting his chin on his knuckles. He didn't meet Jessica's eyes again, preferring instead to stare off into space.

"I guess," he said, barely audible, "I mean, I haven't really got anything to complain about, have I?"

Jessica sat in silence, deciding instead to just listen.

"I'm not going to Azkaban, after all." he continued, a little louder, "This is me getting off, isn't it?" He paused, "It's just..." He trailed away, falling back on his chair. Jessica watched as he ran his hand through his hair - it was his natural brown, but with tinges of blue at the tips and end. Somehow, it suited him - but then again, Jessica would wager that Teddy would suit _anything_.

"Did I want to follow my Dad?" he asked nobody in particular, spreading his arms wide, "Sure! Did I see this as a chance to get closer to him? Of course I did." He bit his lip, looking back to the desk, "But I've got other things I can do with my life, right?"

His eyes lifted back up to look at Jessica. They were his own Lupin blend of hazel and green, looking for an answer to his question in Jessica.

"Of course!" she said loudly, as soon as she registered she'd been asked a question, "There's not just one job in the world, Teddy. And I bet - I bet you're brilliant at loads of things!"

Teddy didn't speak. Jessica sighed.

"Ted, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, Jess. It's fine."

"But... but it's not, is it?"

Teddy let his head loll back, running his hand through his hair. "Jessica, please. Just... please," he looked back at her, a closed expression on his face. "You don't understand. It's okay. Nobody understands."

"I know I don't understand - I mean, I've got my parents, even if they are... well, _them_."

Teddy raised one eyebrow, all sympathy gone from his eyes. Jessica got the twisting feeling that she was only making things worse in the pit of her stomach, her mind flashing back to that night at the burrow when Teddy had lost it with her. The last thing she wanted was for that to happen again. Her eyes widened a little and she bit her lip, before the words came spilling out far too fast.

"I didn't mean it like that," she said, still not knowing for sure what 'that' was, "I just meant that even if I don't understand, I - I mean, I don't want to see you hurt, Teddy. You're like... oh, I don't know." She suddenly became very interested in her feet, very aware of Teddy's eyes on her.

"You're like family to me - I don't know why. I mean, except Harry and that, you're the first one from here that I met. And when I thought you were mad at me, I felt so terrible - I guess what I'm saying... I count you as my brother, Ted. I don't like seeing you upset." She let out a little laugh. "God, what am I saying? I've only known you a year. I'll just, erm - I'll just go, yeah? Okay."

"Jess."

Jessica turned around to see Teddy standing up. She hummed in reply, not trusting herself to speak after what she'd said last time. "Hmm?"

"Come here."

She ran into his open arms, and felt him laugh as she hugged him.

"Sorry," she mumbled into his shirt, "I'm meant to be comforting _you,_ not the other way around."

Teddy pushed her away slightly, holding her shoulders and smiling. "Doesn't matter. You're the eleven year old here. You're allowed."

She hugged him again, pressing her cheek against his chest.

"I think you'd make a great little sister, anyway."

This time, it was Jessica's turn to giggle. "Yeah?"

"Definitely." he said, "Except, you're pretty hard to annoy. I think I'd have to find a way around that."

Jessica smiled. "I'm too patient - that's what my Dad says. He goes mental."

Teddy went silent at the mention of Jessica's dad. Jessica gave herself a mental slap, trying to think of something to say to the boy nearly ten years her senior she was holding. Who was she to comfort him? She knew nothing about any of this.

What would Harry say?

It came to her in a wave of inspiration.

"I bet he'd be proud, you know."

"Hmm?" The hum came deep from Teddy's chest - Jessica could feel it.

"Your Dad. I bet he'd be proud of you."

Teddy smiled above her. "Oh yeah? Where'd you hear that one?"

"No, I mean it." She said, hitting him playfully in the chest as she pulled away. "I mean, I'd be proud to have you as my brother - Harry seems pretty proud of you like, all the time - why wouldn't your Dad be proud of you?"

Teddy looked at her as if he were unsure whether to believe her or not. She let her eyes fall to the floor. He pulled her chin back up to look at him. "Thanks, Jess."

Jessica felt a wave of relief wash over her as she realised she'd actually made a difference. "He probably wouldn't want you to be a teacher anyway."

Teddy leaned back and sat on the edge of the teacher's desk, looking at Jessica quizzically. "How'd you work that one out?"

"Well, if I had a kid, I wouldn't want it to be the same job as I was. I'd want it to go do something else. Something that it actually wanted to do. And anyway," she said, a smile playing with her lips, "If I'm honest?"

Teddy looked straight into her eyes. She smiled. "You were never that great a teacher, anyway."

He threw his head back and laughed properly for the first time in ages, before putting his hand across his chest in mock offence.

"I'll have you know," he said, eyebrows raised, "that I'm a _fantastic _teacher, thank you very much." He smiled. Jessica grinned, before biting her lip.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked.

"I'll be fine." He smiled, and then cocked his head towards the door, "Now get lost, it's getting too soppy in here."

Jessica smiled as she turned around, but stopped in her tracks at the sight of the person in the doorway. She arched one eyebrow.

"Bella?"

Bella shook her head from the doorway - she looked like she'd run all the way here. "No, Jess, it's Owen. Who the hell do you think it is?"

Jessica's eyebrow fell again as she heard Teddy stop packing. "Alright," she said, "no need to be like that."

Bella sighed. "Sorry," she said, before nodding to Teddy, "You found him, then?"

Jessica nodded, deciding not to return the sarcasm. "Yeah."

"Good. Come on, then - both of you." She turned to leave.

Jessica's brow furrowed as Teddy spoke for her. "Why - what's going on?"

"Well, Teddy -" Bella paused, turning back around to face Teddy and Jessica, before continuing, characteristically going off on a tangent, "I can call you that now, right? I mean, you're not my teacher any more-"

"Bella!"

"It's alright, Jess," Teddy was at her side now, as Bella looked apologetic, "Go on then, carry on Bella."

"Sorry. It's just that - well, anyway. Lily's still in the bathroom and she's refusing to come out, and you know what Alicia's like when she's restricted mirror access for over half an hour."

Jessica smiled, presuming the last part of that statement was directed at her, before Bella continued.

"So I thought that you might have better luck than us at getting her out, Teddy. So, come on! Alicia's probably already using Fiona's forehead as a mirror - we all know how big _that _thing is-"

"Bella!"

"Sorry!" she sighed again, "Just, let's go, shall we?"


	33. Reunion

**Oh dear lord. You wouldn't believe how sorry I am. I don't know how long it's been... blame Steven Moffat! He wrote Sherlock and I'm a little... *cough* addicted.**

**Also, the Harry Potter muses have decided to take a holiday. God knows why. This chapter was unbelievably difficult to write, and I'm still not happy with it. I'll fix it at some point, when I'm more inspired. But I couldn't bear leaving you any longer, and I just want this fic to finish, now :') There's bits that I know I want to happen before the end, but it's just getting there that's difficult.**

**Still, shouldn't be long now. Thankyou so much for staying with me and my temperamental muses, guys. I don't know what to say :')**

**Here's the next chapter.**

**EDIT; Minor edit on the end of the girls' argument. Yes, I think I made it cheesier. :'))**

_Chapter Thirty-Three - Reunion_

"Lily?"

Teddy knocked three times on the bathroom door in Jessica's dormitory, listening for any sign of reply and ignoring the looks he was receiving courtesy of Alicia and Fiona.

"Lily..." he sang again, before sighing and leaning against the door. It was obvious to everyone in the room that Lily had no intention of coming out.

"Lily, it's Teddy," he confirmed, looking at the door as if he might see through it, "are you going to come out so we can talk?"

The only reply was the continuing silence. Bella and Jessica took a seat on a bed - Bella's bed, where Alicia and Fiona came to sit next to them. Bella eyed them carefully.

"...What?"

Alicia rolled her eyes at Bella's suspicious expression. "What's going on?" she hissed, trying to whisper. Jessica decided to answer to save the others from the sarcasm she could tell was building in Bella's brain.

"We thought Teddy might be able to get Lily out - you know, seeing as he's kind of the reason she's in there."

Fiona frowned, looking at where Teddy was leaning, trying to talk to Lily through the bathroom door. "I don't know why she's taking it so hard," she said, "I mean, it's not really her problem, is it?"

Jessica arched an eyebrow at Fiona, but Bella spoke before she got the chance. "But Teddy's her friend!" she said, not bothering to whisper, "She's just looking out for him! Just because you wouldn't care if your friends threw themselves of a cliff - that is, if you had any-"

"Guys!" Teddy interrupted before Fiona could retort, "Please, keep it down? Trying to coax a girl out of a bathroom here."

Alicia giggled. Bella wasted no time in hitting her, as Teddy turned back to the door, rolling her eyes.

"Lils? Listen, it's okay, you know," he said softly, hand on the door, "I'm fine with all of this. I'm not going to prison, Lily! That's the best news I've had all year!" he let out a soft laugh, but sighed when it had no effect, "I know that you feel bad for me Lily," he continued, "but it's okay. And I'm sad too that I'm not going to be your teacher, but that's okay too. There's loads of other stuff I could be doing -" he flickered a glance to Jessica, who smiled a little smile, "- and I will! It's not the end of the world, Lils."

He paused, waiting for a reaction. When none came, he sighed, running his hands through his hair before putting his hands back on the door and facing it.

"Isn't it better to have me here, a free man but not teaching, than to have me locked away and never seeing you again? Because I'd really prefer that - I don't think I'd be able to survive twenty-five years without my family-"

He was cut short as the door flew open infront of him (and away from him, thankfully), and he was attacked by a short, redheaded girl who flung her arms around him so fiercely he had to stagger backwards to keep himself from falling. He looked down at her in mild shock as she mumbled something into his shirt. It was only when she turned her head slightly that they could understand what she was saying.

"... and I am really glad that you're not going to Azkaban, I don't know what I'd do without the only big brother who actually gives one about anything but Quidditch-"

Teddy chuckled, smiling down at Lily's scruffy red hair before putting his hand on her head. "I know, Lils," he said, "me too."

She pulled away and looked up to him, tears apparently still swimming in her eyes, "I'm just sorry that you can't-"

"Shh," he said pulling her closer again, "I told you, it really doesn't matter."

She didn't pull away again, and they stood hugging for what was a socially awkward amount of time for people to be watching. Jessica saw Alicia and Fiona both become very interested in nothing at all in various parts of the room, whilst Jessica preferred to look at her lap. Bella, however, just let out a long, loud yawn. The other three girls looked at her as Teddy and Lily broke apart.

Bella put on her best innocent face. "What?"

Rolling their eyes, the others turned back to the hug, which had now ended. Teddy had his hands on Lily's shoulders, whilst she scrutinized her own shoes.

"Now," he said, with the air of a parent or teacher, "are you going to make up with your friends?"

Lily lifted her head, one eyebrow raised at Teddy. "I'm not six, Ted."

He smiled. "Okay, fine, whatever. But I'm going now. You going to be alright?"

She nodded, looking back to her feet. Teddy ruffled her hair as he turned away, something which earned him one of the Potter family trademark fiery glares. Lily's didn't quite have the same edge as Albus', but it was still scary, nonetheless.

As a smiling Teddy left the dorm and the door clicked behind him, Lily's eyes fell back to the floor. She bit her lip, mumbling something unintelligible.

"Sorry, what?" Bella asked. Jessica elbowed her gently. Lily didn't look up.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, "I didn't mean to... well, you know - you were right, I overreacted a bit."

Bella hummed. "A bit?"

Lily narrowed her eyes at her, cocking her head to the left. "Fine. A lot."

Bella's expression broke into a smirk, and Lily turned her attention to Jessica.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you Jess - I know that you felt just as bad as I did, it's just... I couldn't... I don't know."

Jessica hummed indifferently. Lily groaned.

"Come on, Jess. I'm apologising here! That's not an easy thing for a Weasley or a Potter to do - never mind a mixture of both."

Lily looked exasperated. Bella was grinning. Jessica considered her next move, a smile tugging at her lips which she ignored.

"So, you admit you were wrong?"

Lily narrowed her eyes. "Don't. Don't do that."

Jessica raised her eyebrows. "It's just, you know - you _were _pretty harsh on me and Bella... and you know, I _did _go and find Teddy for you... and he _was _all the way down in his classroom..."

"Okay! Fine! For Merlin's sake." Lily took a deep breath. "I was wrong. Okay?"

"And I was right?"

Lily pursed her lips. "And you were right."

This time, Jessica had to smile. "That's alright then."

Lily grinned back for the first time in what felt like days. "Good! I'll tell you what, Jess, you mightn't live up to your Dursley name in any respect, but you certainly know how to milk an apology, girl."

Jessica grinned. "I know. Comes after eleven years of living with my Dad."

"So, can I have a hug, now?"

"OF COURSE YOU CAN, LILY!"

Both Jessica's and Lily's smiles fell at Bella's exclamation, as she pulled them both into a fierce hug from quite a fair distance apart. Jessica, however, didn't have time to admire the skill of the act, as her forehead collided with Lily's.

"Ow! Bella, watch out!" Jessica giggled, trying to pull away. Bella wouldn't let her. She wouldn't let Lily escape either, despite the full-blown fit of the giggles attacking her at that moment.

"Now," Bella said, her head the only one that was free, "are we friends again?"

"Oh my god, Bella, let us go!"

"That's not an answer."

Jessica saw Lily grin. "I think so, don't you?"

"And we're not going to fight again, ever?"

"For God's sake, Bella! Let us go!"

"Jessica, just answer the question."

"No, no I promise I'll never fight with either you or Lily or anybody else in the world ever again - now let me go! You're pulling my hair!"

Bella let them go. Lily was still laughing. Jessica rubbed her sore head.

Alicia made a noise as she walked past them that sounded suspiciously like tutting, but they decided to ignore it, leaving her to finally get into the bathroom. Fiona went to lie on her bed, pulling out an unfinished essay from underneath it, ignoring the other three girls as best she could. All was back to normal again as they headed over to sit on the nearest bed.

Just as Jessica was crossing her legs, however, there was a click as the door opened. Everybody turned to see Rose Weasley poking her head around the door.

"Jess, Lily?" she said, "You need to come with me. People want to see us."

Lily's brow furrowed a little. "People?"

Rose just nodded as she turned, heading down the stairs of Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Not surprisingly, the meeting was in the hospital wing. Nick sat up in his bed, propped up by pillows, the entirety of the group of people who had been present at the memories the day before present - with an obvious exception. Even Teddy sat there, next to Nick, smiling as his friend told him something. As the door shut behind Lily, Jessica and Rose, many people looked up. Apparently they were the last ones to arrive.

"Hi, girls." Harry said, beckoning them over, "Take a seat."

Lily frowned. "What's going on, Dad?"

Harry smiled a little at Lily. "Well, we could hardly leave the story unfinished, could we?"

"So you're going to explain everything now?"

"And finish off, yes."

Jessica sat down on the end of Nick's bed - Lily sat next to her as Rose re-took the empty seat near James.

"Well?"

"Voldemort stayed true to his word," Ron began, sounding more like he was reading a news report than recounting his own, painful memories, "and gave us until midnight. We sat, waiting in the hall for the next call to come, gathered around our dead... it was terrible. So terrifying - we didn't know what would happen next, and we had first had experience of just how bad it could be - I don't think anybody expected to actually lose someone in the fighting, we all felt to invincible... Fred proved us wrong, of course.

In fact - and I'm a little ashamed to say this - our family were so distraught over Fred and the others, we didn't notice that we were missing Harry."

Harry shook his head, interrupting Ron's recount. "That's nothing to be ashamed of."

Ron met his eyes. "But it is, isn't it? If we'd have been paying attention, then maybe... maybe we could have convinced you not to..." He trailed away. Jessica frowned.

"Convinced him not to what?"

Harry looked her dead in the eyes before surveying the room. "You all saw - I gave myself up to Voldemort." He paused, waiting for the outcry that did not come, "I had no other choice. And he did it - he killed me-"

"He obviously didn't, though, did he?"

"James!" Rose sounded exasperated, "Just let him explain, will you?"

Harry nodded and continued. "He did. He used Avada Kedavra on me - again. The last thing I remember was the green flash of light- "

As many people gasped, Jessica's eyes remained fixed on Harry's expression. He didn't look at her - his eyes slid to the floor, and Jessica got the very strong impression that there was something he wasn't telling them. And, from his reaction, she knew that Teddy knew too. Nonetheless, they let Harry continue.

"- and then waking up on the forest floor. He was triumphant; I remember every second of it, I thought that my heart was going to give me away. He sent someone forward to check if I was dead - and here's the bit where I got really, _really _lucky-"

"Oh yeah," Nick interrupted, grinning, "because surviving the Killing Curse _twice _isn't lucky at all."

Harry smiled before continuing over the half-hearted giggle that rippled around the room. "The woman he sent forward was Narcissa Malfoy - yeah, she's Draco's mother. Scorpius' grandmother. She leaned over me, hand on my heart as it pounded in fear, over my chest which wouldn't stop rising and falling as much as I tried. But, then she did something I certainly didn't expect."

The entire room was on tenterhooks, hanging on Harry's every word as they learned the secret of the greatest story of all time, at last.

"She leant over my face, as if listening to my breathing, her hair covering her face, and she whispered in my ear so quietly it was impossible for anybody to hear but me. She asked if Draco was okay, and then leant over my mouth, her hair now covering both our faces. And tentatively, breathlessly, I told her he was. So she stood up and told the Dark Lord that I was dead."

The silence was tangible, only broken by a low "Wow," from Nick in his bed.

"Voldemort had Hagrid carry me back to the castle." Harry went on, "He summoned all of the others out of the Great Hall and outside to see what he'd done, to see his achievement."

Everybody looked to Hermione and Ron, waiting for the next section of the story. Jessica asked quietly, "You thought he was dead?"

Ron nodded. "It was... I can't describe it. It was like everything you've ever done in your life, everything you'd ever hoped to do, it all came crashing down on you in that one second, knocking the wind out of you. All hope, all happiness, everything - it seemed so far away, and all you had to look forward to in your life was the peace of finally succumbing to the death you'd been running from and dodging for so many years. Everyone was screaming, shouting, crying - I remember Hermione literally collapsing into my arms; I could barely support myself. And Ginny, she ran, but someone held her back - I forget who, I was in too much shock, I couldn't take my eyes off him, lying there in Hagrids arm, lifeless, defenceless..."

He trailed away into silence.

"But you all know the story from there, don't you?"

Everyone nodded as Jessica looked around, and there was a clear expression of relief on Harry's face. Still, nobody spoke, digesting the story they'd just been told.

A story, as far as Jessica was concerned, that still had no ending.

"I don't," she admitted quietly, staring at her lap, barely louder than a whisper. Scared slightly, she lifted her eyes, searching for Harry's. She met them, and half of his mouth pulled into a small smile.

"I'll explain." he told her, "Later, Jess - just me and you, yeah?"

Jessica nodded. Harry smiled again.

"In fact, lets go now, shall we? Any of the rest of you, if you've got any questions, then ask the others. Jess, come with me."

He led her out of the hospital wing and down the corridor, hand on her shoulder, and she didn't look back


	34. Just A Note Please Read :

**Right. Hi.**

**I recently got a review that said that Jessica was turning into a Mary-Sue. When I started writing this story, I told myself that if that happened that this story would need a _long _hiatus and re-think. And as you know, I take every review on board and think about it carefully. I'm really glad someone brought this to my attention, because Mary-Sues are the bane of the fiction world, and they are a sign of bad writing.**

**So that's what I'm here to say. Sorry guys, but hopefully, when I'm back, the standard of writing will be much better.**

**This could be anything from a week up to like, months. But rest assured, this _will _be back.**

**If you have anything to say or ask, please don't hesitate to PM me :) **

**Please don't abandon this story. It will return. I promise.**

**Much love, and thanks,**

**Robyn x**


End file.
